Pas à pas
by miriamme
Summary: Époque: 2013. Sujet: le monde des affaires. Personnages: Les mêmes que d'habitude plus quelques-uns... Classement: Mature et c'est pas pour rien. Il y aura quelques scènes explicites (je vous préviendrai au début de chaque chapitre).
1. One Night Stand

**Bonjour à toutes. je vous livre le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire commencée il y a quelques années, mais qui n'était pas terminée. J'en suis au 8e chapitre actuellement, le reste est encore dans ma tête. Toutefois, je me dois de vous mettre en garde, certaines scènes d'amour sont explicites... si vous n'aimez pas... passez-les. (Il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre - je vous préviendrai au fur et à mesure). Merci à mes premières lectrices pour leurs continuels encouragements et précieux conseils. Merci également à toutes celles qui pensent à laisser une petite preuve de leur passage. C'est tellement stimulant d'avoir des commentaires, alors n'arrêtez pas... Sur ce bonne lecture... (la suite dans quelques jours...) Miriamme.**

_**Première partie**_

Une tête brune aux cheveux bouclés m'obstruait la vue au moment où j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là. Puisque certaines de ces boucles brunes me touchaient presque les narines, j'en déduisis que nous partagions le même oreiller. Refermant les yeux à cause de la douleur qui me vrillait le crâne depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en contact avec la lumière crue du soleil, je gémis, grimaçai puis repensai à tout cet alcool que j'avais ingurgité la nuit dernière.

_«Oui, ça ne peut être que cela»,_ compris-je en remontant mes mains jusqu'à mes yeux pour les couvrir, pas encore assez éveillée pour assumer totalement la présence masculine dont je sentais les jambes enlacées aux miennes.

Déterminée à ne pas l'éveiller, je me tins parfaitement immobile le temps de remonter jusqu'au dernier souvenir conscient que je possédais de la nuit dernière et qui se situait aux alentours de deux heures du matin, moment où Charlotte était venue m'apprendre que la salle dans laquelle nous avions multiplié par dix notre premier verre d'alcool allait fermer et qu'il nous fallait maintenant nous rendre dans un autre bar plus intime où elle savait que nous pourrions danser. Déjà très éméchée, je n'avais eu ni la force, ni la volonté de protester et encore moins le désir de me rendre si tôt dans la chambre qu'elle nous avait réservée.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite dans cet autre bar, je n'en ai aucune idée puisque je n'en garde aucun souvenir. À bien y songer, j'imagine que le scénario le plus probable est que Charlotte et moi ayons pris possession de la piste de danse et que, comme en témoigne la présence masculine à mes côtés, je fus repérée puis séduite par un client de l'endroit.

«_Où est-elle_?» Me demandais-je alors avant de trouver le courage de m'intéresser à la pièce où je me trouvais.

«_Suis encore à l'hôtel?» _m'inquiétais-je dès que j'eus la confirmation, après un bref examen des lieus, que je ne me trouvais pas dans notre chambre. À vrai dire, l'endroit n'avait même rien de commun avec ce que je connaissais des chambres d'hôtel en général.

«_On dirait une suite,» _conclus-je avant de commencer à me redresser_, _lentement, prudemment._ Pas question que j'éveille l'homme nu avec qui je suis presque certaine d'avoir fait l'amour __plus d'une fois__, _évaluais-je en fixant horrifiée les nombreuses pochettes de préservatifs qui reposaient sur la table de chevet.

_«Qu'ai-je fait?»_ Grognais-je les dents serrées pour retenir la longue plainte qui montait déjà de ma gorge. « _Honte à moi_! »

Le moins que l'on peut dire, c'est que cette soirée avait été tout sauf normale.

En fait, pour être totalement honnête, tout était allé de travers depuis les balbutiements de ce projet insensé que m'avait proposé Charlotte il y a deux jours, mais qu'elle avait planifié, puis orchestré depuis bien plus longtemps.

Premièrement, elle avait réussi le tour de force de convaincre mes parents de payer pour un bal de graduation bien qu'ils soient loin d'être à l'aise financièrement et savaient que je m'opposais fermement à ce type de célébrations que j'avais toujours jugées trop commerciales. C'est d'ailleurs à cause «cette fin de non-recevoir» que Charlotte avait accumulé les fonds sans m'en parler et avait emprunté une de mes robes pour prendre mes mesures. À cet égard, il faut admettre que son mérite ne fut pas si impressionnant étant donné qu'en matière de mode, nous avons les mêmes goûts. Alors, que n'ai-je protesté davantage hier midi lorsqu'elle s'est pointée chez moi pour m'obliger à l'accompagner à Bromont où elle affirmait avoir réservé une chambre pour nous deux?

Mais non, c'eût été trop beau, trop simple, trop facile.

Pourtant, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté à la fin de mon secondaire, je savais que le banquet de même que le bal qui suivrait immédiatement seraient ennuyeux, mais puisque Charlotte s'est assuré que nos coupes restent pleines, je fus rapidement trop engourdie pour même songer à m'en plaindre. Voilà pourquoi également, je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde à la suivre lorsqu'elle m'avait offert de finir la soirée dans le second bar de l'hôtel.

Puisque j'avais réussi à me lever sans que l'inconnu ne se rende compte de rien, je repérai puis ramassai une à une mes pièces de vêtement et me rendis dans la salle de bain. Comme je m'en doutais, mon visage était dans un état épouvantable. Je brassai vigoureusement mes cheveux indisciplinés, mis ma robe, renonçai à passer mes escarpins, puis me dirigeai vers le salon où je m'empressai d'ouvrir la porte, heureuse de reconnaître dans ce long corridor le style de décoration de l'établissement.

La peur d'être aperçue dans cet état me fit dédaigner l'ascenseur pour arriver devant la cage d'escalier où je tentai de déterminer mon emplacement à l'aide du plan qui était affiché bien en évidence sur la porte. Je compris alors qu'il me fallait descendre de trois étages avant de changer de bâtiment à deux reprises.

«_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on couche avec un inconnu», _ironisais-je.

Lorsque j'entrai dans ce que j'espérais être notre chambre, la tête qui émergeait de l'un des deux petits lits, me confirma que j'étais au bon endroit. Sans même me dévêtir, je m'allongeai sur le lit qui était encore inoccupé et plongeai dans un profond sommeil.

_-Lizzie? Lizzie?_ M'éveilla la voix basse et rauque de Charlotte quelques heures plus tard.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ grommelais-je en me redressant lentement.

_-Depuis quand es-tu là?_ M'interrogea-t-elle en consultant sa montre, _je suis restée au bar jusqu'à cinq heures… et quand je suis arrivée ici, tu n'étais pas là… Est-ce à dire que tu as passé la nuit avec cet homme? _

_-Je me suis réveillée à côté d'un homme, _narrai-je, m'arrêtant juste avant de spécifier qu'il était nu,_ mais je ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant…_

_-Tu t'es réveillée dans sa chambre? _S'illumina-t-elle.

_-Dans sa suite plutôt… quand je suis partie, il dormait encore…_

_-Tu t'es partie comme une voleuse, _me désapprouva-t-elle.

-_Hum… hum,_ acquiesçais-je.

_-Pourquoi t'es pas restée?_

_-…._

_-Et si c'était l'homme de ta vie!_

_-Pffff, _soufflais-je avant de me redresser pour ajouter,_ on ne peut pas rencontrer l'homme de sa vie quand on est complètement bourrée._

_-Avez-vous fait «la chose»? _Osa-t-elle finalement me demander.

_-Il faut croire que oui_, répondis-je en repensant aux pochettes de préservatifs déchirées que j'avais découvertes sur la table de chevet. _Même si je ne me souviens de rien… _

_-Et bien… ça c'est une première_, mentionna mon amie avant de siffler un bon coup, _Élisabeth Bennet vient de coucher avec un inconnu._

_-C'est de ta faute aussi… t'arrêtais pas de remplir mon verre, _la grondais-je en la frappant avec mon oreiller.

Me rendant coup sur coup pendant plusieurs minutes, Charlotte mit soudainement fin à notre bataille d'oreillers en entrant dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à double tour. Le bruit de la douche qu'on ouvrait me permit de reprendre mon souffle et surtout de repenser à cet homme que j'avais sans aucun doute connu intimement.

_«J'aurais dû prendre le temps de regarder son visage avant de quitter la suite»,_ songeais-je alors que je me savonnais à mon tour. _Je ne sais même pas son nom…_

_-Habille-toi vite Lizzie, _m'accueillit Charlotte lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain _on va aller prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la grande salle… et puis qui sait, ton amant de la nuit dernière sera peut-être déjà là?_

_-Pas question. J'avais déjà prévu de manger dans la chambre… Plus vite on aura fini, puis tôt nous rentrerons à Montréal, _fis-je valoir.

-_Que nenni! Notre forfait inclut l'accès aux pistes de ski alpin pour la journée. Si on mange rapidement comme tu dis, on aura l'occasion de skier pendant au moins deux heures. On a payé assez cher pour une seule nuit… et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas venir skier avec moi._

_-Bon, va pour le ski… mais je ne mange pas ailleurs que dans cette chambre, _m'obstinais-je.

_-C'que tu peux être exaspérante quand tu veux,_ se défoula-t-elle.

Lorsque je la retrouvai une heure plus tard devant la billetterie et qu'elle m'apprit que mon amant d'une nuit ne s'était pas montré au restaurant, je retins mon commentaire et ne lui confiai pas non plus que chemin faisant, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'observer attentivement tous les hommes que je croisais me demandant à tout instant si je ne le croiserais pas.

«_Il est sans doute déjà parti_», évaluais-je avant de m'asseoir pour mettre les bottes de ski que je venais de louer.

Contrairement à la plupart des gens de mon entourage, mon activité préférée n'était pas la descente en elle-même. J'avais beau préférer le ski à toute autre activité hivernale, je ne maîtrisais pas encore assez ce sport pour que l'exercice soit totalement plaisant. Alors, pour l'instant du moins, ce que j'appréciais le plus, et de loin, c'était ces instants de repos que je pouvais m'offrir lorsque je m'asseyais dans le remonte pente et où j'avais l'occasion de jeter un œil en bas pour observer les skieurs ou les planchistes qui zigzaguaient autant pour éviter les débutants qui bloquaient la piste (comme moi d'ailleurs) ou encore pour fuir les enfants qui ne contrôlaient pas plus la direction que leur équipement. Après avoir effectué une dizaine de descentes et tout autant de remontées (avec observations), j'informai Charlotte que je souhaitais rentrer me changer et boucler ma valise.

_-Comme tu veux, _m'approuva-t-elle._ Pour ma part, je te rejoindrai après deux autres descentes. _

Lorsqu'elle revint à la chambre, il était déjà 14h00 et je mourrais de faim. Préférant la laisser seule pendant qu'elle finissait sa valise, je lui suggérai de venir me rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée, quittai la chambre et me rendis dans la salle à manger secondaire afin de commander le «club sandwich» que nous pourrions commencer à manger une fois que nous nous serions mises en route.

Même si j'étais très bien installée sur une banquette de cuir, le temps me parut extrêmement long pendant que j'attendais mon amie. Surtout depuis que j'avais terminé de regarder les revues qui trainaient sur le présentoir et qui donnaient un aperçu des activités qu'on pouvait faire dans les environs. Délaissant cette lecture – pas si passionnante que ça pour qui connaissait déjà le coin, je me levai et commençai à explorer le hall de gauche à droite afin d'examiner les affiches qu'on retrouvait sur ses murs. Certaines annonçaient des banquets, des réunions d'affaire ou d'autres de futures conférences. Puisque c'était aussi sur mon chemin, mes pas me menèrent finalement devant la salle où s'était tenu notre bal de graduation. Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires pour reconnaître les lieux puisque les décorations un peu **kitch** de la veille avaient été retirées. Mon regard glissa alors sur la très grande affiche qui était exposée juste devant l'entrée de la salle et sur laquelle me fixait un visage bizarrement familier. Celui de mon amant. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la tête de celui avec qui j'avais passé la nuit. Celui-ci fixait son regard noisette sur tous ceux qui comme moi s'arrêtait devant lui.

Conférencier : William Darcy.

Comment obtenir de vos employés un rendement exemplaire?

Membre fondateur de la WD finances

-_Oh my God!_ Me figeais-je en reconnaissant le nom au bas de l'affiche. Si vraiment il s'agissait de William Darcy, j'avais couché avec nul autre que celui qui avait été déclaré «**Homme d'affaire de l'année 2013-2014**».

_«Comment peut-on continuer de respirer après ça?»_ Me demandais-je en état de choc. J'avais beau avoir tout oublié de ce qu'on avait pu faire au cours de la nuit dernière, j'avais maintenant la certitude qu'il s'agissait de lui. Je me souvenais avoir été conquise justement à cause de ce sourire un peu timide et de ce regard intelligent.

Une salve d'applaudissement éclata subitement derrière les deux larges portes me faisant craindre de voir surgir celui que j'avais fui à mon réveil. Percevant ensuite des voix et des pas qui se rapprochaient des deux portes, je m'empressai de reculer et de revenir vers mes valises en espérant que Charlotte serait bientôt là. Lorsque j'entendis les premières personnes émerger de la salle, je plongeai la tête dans une revue et feignis de m'intéresser à son contenu.

-_Ça parait tellement facile pour lui,_ dit un homme à celui qui marchait avec lui, _C'est impossible de ne pas l'admirer._

_-Tu peux être certain que je vais appliquer plusieurs de ses idées dès demain matin,_ l'appuya son compagnon au moment où ils passaient à côté de moi.

_-T'as raison, il faut passer à l'action pendant qu'on est aussi motivé._

_-Ce qu'il est beau,_ se pâma ensuite une femme qui s'arrêta de marcher juste comme elle arrivait devant ma valise, _j'ai entendu dire qu'il est célibataire… et fier de l'être._

_-Ça tu peux être sûre, il a la réputation d'être insaisissable, _commenta celle qui la suivait de près.

_-En tout cas, hier soir, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était au bar, _intervint une troisième jeune femme._ J'ai un ami qui travaille dans cet hôtel… il m'a dit qu'aux petites heures du matin, William Darcy dansait avec une femme… et qu'il aurait quitté le bar en sa compagnie. Il parait que c'était CHAUD sur la piste de danse,_ termina-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

_-Vraiment?_ S'étonnèrent les deux autres.

_-On ne peut plus vrai!_

-_Il y en a une qui ne mesure pas sa chance…_ soupira la première.

_-Alors Lizzie, tu es prête? _Me fit sursauter Charlotte qui arrivait de l'autre côté.

Je remerciai mentalement mon amie qui avait pris l'initiative de régler notre facture avant de venir me chercher. Nous pûmes donc quitter l'hôtel plus rapidement, m'évitant ainsi de risquer une fois de plus de tomber sur William Darcy. Il faut dire également que ce que je venais d'entendre, m'ôtait définitivement tout désir de le revoir.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Une dizaine de jours après ce fameux bal, un vilain rhume m'obligea à aller consulter un médecin. Il faut dire qu'en plus d'avoir le nez qui coulait sans arrêt et très mal à la gorge, j'estimais qu'il n'était pas normal et plutôt inquiétant que ces symptômes augmentent au lieu de diminuer. Voilà pourquoi je pris la décision de me rendre dans une clinique sans rendez-vous, presque certaine que j'en ressortirais avec une prescription d'antibiotique.

Après quatre heures d'attente, le médecin qui me reçut fut plutôt aimable. Il m'examina succinctement tout en m'écoutant décliner mes symptômes.

_-J'ai dû prendre froid lorsque je suis allée faire du ski à Bromont,_ relatais-je.

_-Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles non protégées récemment?_ S'enquit-il ensuite sans même me regarder.

_-Hein? NON, _répondis-je après une légère hésitation.

_-À quand remontent vos dernières règles? _Exigea-t-il de savoir ensuite.

_-Euh… je ne sais pas…. Attendez… laissez-moi réfléchir… C'était il y a une dizaine de jours... enfin je crois… _

Le voyant prendre des notes dans mon dossier, je repensai soudainement à cette étonnante nuit que j'avais passée avec William Darcy et repris la parole pour corriger ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt.

_-Êtes-vous certaine d'avoir utilisé des condoms?_

La vision des enveloppes de préservatif qui traînaient sur la table de chevet remonta de ma mémoire, me permettant d'affirmer, _Oui… à chaque fois…_

_-Prenez-vous la pilule? _Poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de la rougeur qui avait depuis quelques instants coloré mes joues.

_-Oui, mais seulement depuis deux mois…_

_-Bon… si vous le permettez… j'aimerais vous faire passer un test de grossesse._

_-Pour… pourquoi?_ Paniquais-je.

_-Je préfère m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas enceinte avant d'envisager autre chose… _

_-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, _protestais-je.

_-Vous étiez ivre cette fameuse nuit, non? _Une fois que j'eus acquiescé, il renchérit,_ vous m'avez aussi dit que vous ne prenez pas la pilule depuis très longtemps… _

_-Ça fait quand même deux mois… _me défendis-je.

_-Et bien, une seule de ces conditions pourrait faire en sorte que vous soyez maintenant enceinte, alors imaginez lorsque – comme dans votre cas, les deux sont réunies…_

_-Je ne peux pas être enceinte voyons,_ argumentais-je vraiment près de céder à la panique.

_-Écoutez mademoiselle Bennet, ce test est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire selon moi. Je vous prie donc d'entrer dans la salle de bain qui est derrière vous et de suivre les instructions qui sont inscrites sur cette feuille. Après trois minutes, nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir_

_-…._

_-Si vous êtes enceinte, nous aviserons… si vous ne l'êtes pas… nous pourrons passer à autre chose…_

_-Bon… puisque vous insistez…_

Étourdie, fatiguée et désormais également anxieuse, je pénétrai dans la minuscule salle de bain et jetai un œil mauvais en direction du bâtonnet que je venais de poser sur le bord de l'évier. Après avoir lu et relu les instructions au moins 10 fois, je m'activai pressée d'en avoir le cœur net. Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque j'émergeai enfin de cette maudite pièce, je n'en revenais toujours pas et tendis le bâtonnet **menteur** au médecin. C'est à peine s'il y jeta un œil avant de se tourner vers moi, sourire en coin, ayant l'air de dire : _je vous l'avais dit!_

_-Tu vas devoir prévenir celui avec qui tu t'es êtes envoyée en l'air, _eussé-je l'impression d'entendre au lieu de :_ Félicitations, vous allez avoir un enfant!_

J'avais beau l'avoir déjà compris la chose dans la salle de bain, ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir entendu directement de la bouche de cet homme que je réalisai pleinement la gravité de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. La panique me gagna et me fit même envisager, l'espace d'un instant, de mettre fin à cette grossesse qui (et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire) arrivait dans ma vie à un très très très mauvais moment.

«_Ça ne peut pas m'arriver à moi!»_ Me répétais-je sans arrêt, pendant que le praticien me décrivait les grandes étapes que j'aurais à traverser de même que le très grand nombre de rendez-vous que j'allais devoir prendre avec un obstétricien… mais je ne saisissais rien.

Je n'avais toujours pas accepté cette réalité lorsqu'il mit fin à notre rencontre, me laissant partir avec une prescription des vitamines et la liste des obstétriciens qu'il me faudrait appeler pour obtenir un suivi de grossesse. Telle une automate et dans le déni total, je me rendis à la pharmacie pour réclamer mes médicaments et fus saisie de vertige, lorsque le pharmacien me félicita à son tour en me remettant mes vitamines.

_-Je vous souhaite un garçon. J'en ai élevé trois et ils sont tellement adorables!_

Dix minutes plus tard, l'horrible réalité me rattrapa de plein fouet.

_«Je ne veux pas interrompre mes études!» _Gémis-je avant d'éclater en larmes.

Quelle position inconfortable! Je ne me sentais pas plus capable d'assumer cette grossesse que la force d'aller frapper chez cet homme - que je ne connaissais que de nom, je vous le rappelle – pour lui annoncer que j'attendais son enfant.

Ce genre de démarche ne pouvait que mal se terminer pour moi puisque ce monsieur m'accuserait très certainement d'avoir essayé de lui tendre un piège, d'avoir volontairement cherché à le séduire dans le but de lui extorquer de l'argent ou pire encore, dans le but de l'obliger à m'épouser. À moins bien sûr qu'il ne m'offre une importante somme d'argent afin que je me fasse avorter. Car ça aussi, c'était une possibilité.

Quant à l'avortement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire une telle chose. Pas sans avoir sérieusement et longuement réfléchi à la question.

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles. Non seulement fis-je partie de ces femmes qui ont des nausées dès le réveil, mais en plus, j'eus à supporter les sempiternelles remontrances de mon amie Charlotte, qui tenta pour tous les moyens de me convaincre qu'il fallait que je prévienne William Darcy de ma situation.

-_Laisse tomber Charlotte_, la contrais-je pour la énième fois. _Je ne changerai pas d'idée. _

J'avais déjà assez de mal avec ma propre conscience. La vie qui grandissait en moi et à laquelle je m'attachais un peu plus chaque jour m'avait déjà forcée à remettre en question mes propres valeurs. Dès lors que j'avais décidé de garder cet enfant, il n'était plus question pour moi de partager cette décision avec personne d'autre.

_J'ai discuté avec ma mère hier soir,_ la-surpris-je ensuite, _elle m'a proposé de revenir vivre avec elle jusqu'à mon accouchement._

_-Oui, mais…_

_-Ensuite, _la coupais-je,_ dès que possible, je reprendrai mes études en administration… Ma mère va me soutenir le temps qu'il faut… et j'aimerais bien que tu en fasses autant… mais ce ne sera_ _pas possible si tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de cet homme…_

_-Très bien… je ferai comme tu voudras, _s'engagea-t-elle finalement.

Et elle tint parole. Se substituant à William Darcy, mon amie m'accompagna chez l'obstétricien, m'aida à me préparer psychologiquement pour l'accouchement et m'offrit même d'emménager avec elle par la suite afin de me permettre de poursuivre mes études en tout quiétude.

_-J'ai un horaire flexible. Je pourrai donc m'occuper de ton fils pendant que tu es à l'université… _

Il me fallut toutefois attendre un an après la naissance de mon fils Samuel pour pouvoir enfin envisager l'avenir avec une plus grande sérénité. Je venais d'être accepté à l'université et avais réussi à trouver une place pour Samuel en garderie.

Mes deux premières années au H.E.C. (Hautes études commerciales) furent extrêmement mouvementées. Entre les travaux de session et les maladies infantiles de Samuel, je trouvai tout de même le temps de faire mes travaux et de travailler à temps partiel, mais il est bien certain que rien de tout cela n'aurait pu être possible sans le soutien de Charlotte.

La troisième année fut toutefois un peu plus difficile. Samuel et moi eûmes tout d'abord à nous séparer de Charlotte qui souhaitait pouvoir vivre avec son petit ami puis à nous trouver un nouvel appartement. La transition eut beau être graduelle, bien préparée, le changement fut tout même pénible pour chacune des personnes concernées.

Un an après mon entrée sur le marché du travail, je préparais mon fils pour sa première journée d'école complète à la maternelle. J'avais le cœur gros, mais puisque Samuel avait déjà eu l'occasion de passer quelques heures en compagnie des autres enfants pendant les deux derniers jours, j'étais rassurée par le plaisir qu'il me disait avoir eu à ces moments-là.

Deux semaines plus tard, une routine rassurante s'était déjà installée me permettant de continuer à redresser la situation financière de la compagnie pour laquelle je travaillais depuis six mois et qui, n'eut été de mon intervention, aurait certainement dû fermer ses portes.

**000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Louis Beaudry, le patron de la compagnie Index Inc., était un homme sympathique, bourré de bonnes intentions, mais dont le style de gestion – sans aucune rigueur – devait absolument être pris en charge. Plusieurs rencontres nous furent donc nécessaires pour en arriver à un établir un fonctionnement qui permettrait à cette compagnie non seulement de se maintenir à flot, mais également de réaliser des profits.

Je m'investis tant et si bien dans ce nouveau projet que six mois plus tard, mon patron put enfin passer une annonce afin de combler deux postes majeurs dont nous avions grandement besoin.

-_Lizzie,_ m'interpella Louis Beaudry en me passant le curriculum vitae de celle qu'il croyait la mieux qualifiée pour le poste de secrétaire de direction.

_«Rassurez-vous, il n'y a que lorsque nous sommes seuls tous les deux que mon patron m'appelle Lizzie. Le reste du temps il m'appelle mademoiselle Bennet»._

_-Intéressant, très intéressant même, _lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, _cette jeune femme travaillait pour William Darcy auparavant. C'est plutôt bon signe non? _Insista-t-il, les yeux plongés sur le cv en question afin de retracer cette information.

J'avais beau être devenue avec le temps parfaitement insensible à la lecture de son nom dans le cahier AFFAIRE des journaux montréalais, je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque Louis me pointa son nom sur la feuille.

_-Assez en tout cas pour lui faire passer une entrevue,_ admis-je en plaquant un sourire de convenance sur mon visage blême.

Lorsque cette jeune femme se présenta devant moi le lendemain et que je la guidai en direction du bureau de Louis, j'avoue avait été fortement impressionnée par sa personnalité et par l'assurance qu'elle dégageait.

-_Pour quelle raison avez-vous quitté votre dernier emploi? _M'enquis-je tout de même avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le bureau de mon patron.

-_Oh, vous savez, je n'ai pas quitté ce poste de gaieté de cœur, j'adorais cet emploi. William Darcy est l'un des meilleurs patrons que je n'aie jamais eu. En fait, je ne faisais que remplacer une personne qui était en congé de maternité. Elle est revenue alors j'ai dû partir, _termina-t-elle en soupirant.

Rosa Lachance commença donc à travailler chez nous deux jours plus tard. Son efficacité et ses nombreuses compétences permirent à Louis de gagner un temps précieux. Ses documents étaient désormais bien classés, sa correspondance maintenue à jour et ses rendez-vous clairement notés. Trois semaines plus tard, après que nous nous fûmes également habitués aux manières un peu directes d'Astrid, notre nouvelle réceptionniste (celle-ci avait été engagée une semaine après Rosa), l'ambiance du bureau avait changée du tout au tout et une routine rassurante put enfin s'installer.

_-Lizzie? Astrid? J'ai trouvé où je vais vous emmener dîner ce midi, _nous prévint Rosa à la fin d'une semaine particulièrement difficile.

_-Pas trop loin j'espère, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail,_ grimaçais-je.

_-Oh non. C'est tout près d'ici. J'en ai pour dix minutes et je vous rejoints. Oh en passant, ça vous ennuie si une ancienne collègue à moi vient se joindre à nous?_

_-Une ancienne collègue de quel endroit? _M'intéressais-je aussitôt, me souvenant très bien de ce que j'avais vu sur son curriculum vitae et dont nous n'avions jamais reparlé.

-_Elle est archiviste chez WD finances. Mais vous allez voir, elle est très gentille,_ nous expliqua-t-elle.

_-Très bien alors. À tantôt_, rétorquais-je à moitié rassurée.

Rosa avait des goûts de luxe, mais comme je ne la laissais choisir le restaurant qu'une fois par mois, la somme hebdomadaire que je réservais à mes dîners n'en souffrait pas trop.

Ce midi-là, nous suivîmes donc Rosa jusque dans un restaurant de sushi où j'étais allée une fois, mais n'étais jamais retournée en raison des prix que je jugeais exorbitants. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Rosa repéra son ancienne collègue et nous conduisit jusqu'à elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard mon idée était faite : son ancienne collègue était l'une des personnes les plus désagréables que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Non seulement elle ne nous adressa jamais la parole, à Astrid et à moi, mais encore elle monopolisait la conversation. Tous les sujets tournaient autour d'elle et de ce qu'elle aimait ou n'aimais pas. Après trente minutes de ce régime, j'en avais plus qu'assez. Je profitai de la pause qui s'imposa entre les sushis et les desserts pour me rendre à la salle de bain.

J'y passai exprès plus de temps que nécessaire. Après avoir retouché mon maquillage, je pris même le temps de vérifier si j'avais des messages à la maison. Une seconde avant de quitter la salle de bain, j'exhalai un profond soupir, adressai une grimace d'encouragement à mon reflet puis quittai la pièce, me promettant de trouver une manière correcte de demander à Rosa comment elle avait pu faire pour la supporter pendant tous ces mois où elle avait travaillé avec elle.

Peu de temps après avoir repris ma place, je constatai que mes deux collègues agissaient bizarrement et que Caroline de son côté regardait fréquemment par-dessus mon épaule.

_-Euh, il s'est passé quelque chose en mon absence? _Finis-je par m'enquérir.

_-C'est que… il semblerait bien que le patron de Caroline,_ commença Rosa en s'exprimant à voix basse.

_-Ton ancien patron aussi Rosa,_ la reprit Caroline avant de jeter un œil dans ma direction.

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Mon ancien patron aussi, _reprit Rosa avant de regarder derrière moi, blêmir et baisser subitement la tête pour nous avertir, _ne vous retournez pas maintenant, il regarde encore par ici._

_-Mais enfin, allez-vous me dire ce qui se passe? _Exigeais-je en haussant légèrement le ton.

_-Ce qu'il y a, c'est que le patron de Caroline – et mon ancien patron – n'a pas arrêté de regarder dans notre direction depuis que tu es ressortie de la salle de bain…._

-_Il a fait la même chose au moment où tu t'es levée pour t'y rendre,_ ajouta Astrid.

-_Et il regarde constamment dans notre direction depuis que tu es revenue_, conclut Caroline.

-_Il se demande sans doute avec qui vous êtes?_ Suggérais-je courageusement, en espérant que mes compagnes ne percevaient pas la peur qui me nouait l'estomac.

_-Et bien on va être fixées très rapidement puisqu'il vient par ici, _nous prévint Rosa en se redressant.

_-Caroline? Rosa? _Entendis-je tout d'abord dans mon dos avant d'apercevoir le visage de William Darcy.

_-Monsieur Darcy, _le salua Rosa la première, suivie par Caroline.

_-Je vous en prie Rosa, appelez-moi William, après tout, vous ne travaillez plus pour moi… _

Un silence s'installa que Rosa se sentit obligée de combler. Pour ma part, la peur ne me quittait plus depuis que j'avais reconnu l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, tant Samuel et lui ont des traits communs.

_-Monsieur Da… William, _se reprit aussitôt Rosa,_ permettez-moi de vous présenter deux de mes nouvelles collègues, _continua-t-elle tout en ayant l'air de se demander pourquoi cet homme restait auprès de nous.

Comme le regard de William se posa sur Astrid en tout premier lieu, Rosa s'empressa de décliner son nom et son occupation avant de jeter un œil dans ma direction.

À l'instant même où Rosa allait reprendre la parole, je la devançai, lui tendis la main et me présentai: _Enchanté monsieur Darcy, mon nom est Élisabeth Bennet et je suis comptable._

_-Enchanté mademoiselle Bennet, _rétorqua-t-il en insistant un peu trop sur mon nom de famille.

_-Élisabeth est une excellente comptable…_ Voyant William hausser les sourcils, Astrid crut bon d'ajouter, _elle a redressé la situation financière de la compagnie en à peine six mois._

_-Pour quelle compagnie travaillez-vous mademoiselle Bennet?_

-_Idex Inc.,_ répondis-je aussitôt, mais en faisant exprès de jeter un œil sur ma montre en espérant qu'il saisirait le message.

-_Notre patron se nomme Louis Beaudry, _ajouta Astrid, tout sourire.

_-Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour prendre le dessert,_ lui offrit alors Caroline.

Presque certaine qu'il allait accepter, je me levai rapidement et annonçai, _prenez ma place, car je dois y aller. J'ai des livres de comptes à fermer avant la fin de semaine…_

_-C'est que… mon intention n'était pas de vous chasser,_ rétorqua-t-il, visiblement déçu de mon replis.

_-Je sais, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance monsieur Darcy._

_-Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà rencontrés? _Me surprit-il pendant que nous échangions une poignée de main.

_-Certainement pas… Croyez bien que je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas… Après tout, c'est vous qui êtes connu, pas moi… _rétorquais-je avant de m'éloigner.

Je quittai le restaurant sans me retourner et revins rapidement vers le bureau.

Je savais bien qu'un jour j'allais inévitablement tomber sur lui, mais jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'il me reconnaîtrait et viendrait vers moi.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que mes réponses vagues et mon attitude peu avenante auraient eu raison de la furtive impression qu'il put avoir de me connaître et qu'il ne pousserait pas plus loin sa réflexion.

Arrivée au bureau, je me jetai sans tarder dans les livres de compte, ressentant plus que jamais le désir de rentrer chez moi pour profiter de Samuel et du beau week-end qu'on nous annonçait.

_-Il n'a pas arrêté de nous poser des questions à ton sujet, tu sais?_ M'apprit Rosa lorsque je vins la saluer avant de quitter le bureau.

_-Grand bien lui fasse, _haussais-je les épaules avec indifférence.

_-Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne va pas en rester là…_

_-Tu ne l'as pas encouragé j'espère?_

-_Moi non… mais…_ s'arrêta-t-elle avant de pointer en direction de la porte qui menait directement à la réception et donc vers Astrid.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?_ M'inquiétais-je.

_«Heureusement que personne au bureau ne sait que j'ai un fils» _songeais-je tout en attendant que mon amie me réponde.

_-Elle lui a dit que tu ne recevais aucun appel de l'extérieur… _

_-Bonne fin de semaine, _la saluais-je avant d'éclater de rire et quitter la pièce.

_«Vivement le week-end!» _Songeais-je avant de sortir du building puis grimacer, comprenant bien qu'au-delà de cette fin de semaine, ma vie risquait fort de changer radicalement.

_«Préserver Samuel est la seule chose qui importe…» _me rappelais-je.

…_**.À suivre….**_

_**Que vous dit ce début? Comment imaginez-vous la prochaine rencontre? Miriamme**_


	2. Un fin stratège

**Chères lectrices, ce chapitre contient des scènes d'intimité qui pourraient choquer certaines d'entre-vous. Sentez-vous libres de passer par-dessus. **

**Merci à mes premières lectrices: VaNhi, poupouneflore, mimija, calazzi, loleli, chjara 13 et Juliette. Je vous adore mesdames. En passant, allez lire le nouvel opus de Calazzi. Elle mélange avec science Orgueil et Préjugés et les Liaisons Dangereuses. C'est un vrai délice!**

**Merci également à LNA, Sophie159, Ombeline et Deana 9, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me livrer vos premières impressions.**

**Pour terminer, merci à Laurence et Laura (j'apprécie votre fidélité et vous remercie de me suivre d'une histoire à l'autre) et à toutes celles qui ont commenté mes autres histoires après publications ou qui les ajoutent dans _favorits_.**

**Bonne lecture, Miriamme.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Deuxième partie**_

Durant la fin de semaine, je profitai pleinement de Samuel à la différence près que depuis que j'avais revu William Darcy, son visage revenait me hanter chaque fois que mon fils changeait d'expression. Lundi matin, après être allée déposer Samuel au service de garde de l'école alternative Élan, fidèle à mon habitude, j'arrivai la première au bureau. Pendant que je sirotais mon café au lait, acheté en passant au comptoir Second Cup, je vis entrer mes collègues de travail, les uns après les autres. Astrid était habituellement la seconde à se pointer, car elle voulait être prête pour recevoir les premiers appels et surtout, avoir le temps de faire le tri parmi les nombreux messages laissés durant le week-end. Rosa qui la suivait de près, n'eût pas le temps d'échanger une seule parole avec moi puisque notre patron, entré une minute après elle, la réclama immédiatement dans son bureau.

_-J'ai trois lettres à te dicter… et comme elles doivent partir ce matin, _s'excusa-t-il brièvement.

_-J'arrive… avec deux cafés, _s'activa-t-elle en riant avant de me faire un clin d'œil et passer devant la porte de mon bureau.

10 minutes plus tard et contre toute attente, Rosa ressortait déjà du bureau de Louis. Après en avoir refermé la porte précautionneusement, elle pénétra dans le mien et me contempla d'un air songeur. Je m'étonnai alors de ce qu'elle eut les mains vides et m'attendis au pire.

_-Louis vient de recevoir un appel de l'extérieur,_ m'apprit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil qu'il y avait juste devant mon bureau.

-…..

_-Quand Astrid a interrompu Louis pour lui passer cet appel, bien qu'il lui ait ordonné de ne pas nous déranger, j'ai deviné qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne importante…_

_-Euh, en quoi est-ce que ça me regarde? _commentais-je, avant de replonger dans mes calculs.

_-Alors, imagine ma surprise lorsque j'ai entendu Louis mentionner son nom…_

_-Bon, allez, lâche le morceau puisque manifestement tu en meurs d'envie, _roulais-je des yeux avant de déposer mon stylo devant moi.

_-William Darcy, _murmura-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

_-Quoi? _M'étouffais-je presque.

_-Lui-même…. Je t'avais prévenue. Ne l'avais-je pas prédit…, _se vanta-t-elle tout sourire.

_-Tout ça peut très bien s'expliquer autrement, _la contrais-je.

_-Ah oui? Comment? _Me défia-t-elle.

_-Tu as travaillé pour lui… il me semble tout à fait normal qu'il s'intéresse à la compagnie pour laquelle tu travailles maintenant, _suggérais-je,_ après tout, on a décliné son nom au moins à deux reprises. _

_-Moi, je prétends que c'est TOI et seulement TOI qui l'intéresses, _professa-t-elle.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…_

_-Mon petit doigt me dit qu'en ce moment même, il se renseigne sur toi en passant par Louis._

_-Aucune chance, _m'emportais-je.

Rosa se préparait à riposter, mais fut réduite au silence par l'apparition soudaine de Louis. Elle se contenta donc de hausser les sourcils et de me gratifier d'un air entendu le temps que notre patron s'avance dans le corridor et s'adresse à moi.

_-Élisabeth, peux-tu venir une minute?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, _lui répondis-je en faisant tout pour éviter de croiser à nouveau le regard de Rosa._ Dois-je apporter quelque chose?_

_-Non… _

Pendant que ma collègue s'amusait à imiter une personne qui discute au téléphone, Louis poursuivait son explication, _ce qu'il y a c'est que je m'entretiens présentement avec une personne qui s'intéresse de près au redressement que tu as réussi à réaliser pour ma compagnie… mais comme son questionnement est vraiment technique… je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui lui répondes._

_-J'arrive, _annonçais-je tout en me mettant en mouvement.

En quittant mon bureau, j'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le clin d'œil de Rosa et de l'entendre murmurer : _tu verras bien que j'ai raison…_

Aussitôt que je refermai la porte de son bureau derrière moi, Louis me fit signe de m'approcher de sa table de travail puis s'empressa de remettre son poste téléphonique sur « **main libre** ».

J'avais la bouche sèche, les mains moites et ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que William Darcy pouvait bien me vouloir.

_-Je suis de retour monsieur Darcy et ma précieuse comptable est avec moi, _commença Louis.

_-Bien. Bonjour à vous deux, _nous salua-t-il chaleureusement avant de m'interpeller directement,_ mademoiselle Bennet? C'est bien ça?_

_«Comme s'il venait tout juste d'apprendre mon nom!» _songeais-je en me retenant de grimacer.

_-Oui c'est bien mon nom… Alors que voulez-vous savoir au juste monsieur? _Lui demandais-je le plus froidement possible, refusant de me laisser intimider.

_-J'aimerais vous entendre me parler du programme de redressements que vous avez planifié pour __**Idex Inc**__. Votre patron m'a confirmé qu'en l'espace de six mois tout était rentré dans l'ordre…_

_-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, _voulus-je le détromper,_ il serait plus juste de dire…_

_-Non, c'est même mieux que ça, _intervint malheureusement Louis_, car sérieusement, depuis qu'elle s'occupe de nos finances, nous ne réalisons __**que des profits**__._

_-Écoutez monsieur Darcy, _rétorquais-je, déterminée à reprendre le contrôle de la discussion,_ le mieux que je puisse faire est de vous envoyer mon programme de redressement par courriel. En tant que gestionnaire, vous saurez certainement comment interp…._

_-Vous vous trompez mademoiselle Bennet, _m'interrompit-il à son tour, _ma spécialité a toujours été les ressources humaines, pas les finances._

_«Et que dire des échecs»_, songeais-je, car le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cet homme était un fin stratège. J'avais beau dire et beau faire, c'était lui qui menait maintenant la discussion et son objectif – bien qu'il m'eut tout d'abord échappé - m'apparaissant maintenant dans toute sa clarté: il cherchait une excuse pour me revoir.

_-Étudiez ça avec votre analyste financier alors, il vous expliquera ce qu'il en est,_ suggérais-je en me faisant aussi distante que possible.

_-En fait, j'ai une meilleure idée, _s'en mêla à nouveau Louis, dont je n'avais pas tenu compte dans l'équation.

_-Laquelle?_

-_Que diriez-vous de vous faire expliquer tout ça de vive-voix? _Osa-t-il proposer, le visage illuminé par un grand sourire et sans tenir compte des signes de dénégation que je ne cessais de lui faire.

_-C'est sûr que si je pouvais avoir une présentation personnalisée… _osa-t-il s'en pourlécher les babines.

_-C'est décidé alors, _trancha Louis, faisant fi du fait que je lui décrochais maintenant ma collection complète de grimaces._ Ma comptable sera chez vous à compter de 13h30. Après l'heure du lunch, si ça vous convient, évidemment?_

_-C'est parfait pour moi, merci beaucoup Louis. J'apprécie vraiment cette proposition. Je vous revaudrai ça. _

_-Entre collègue, il faut bien s'entraider, _ronronna Louis tout en levant son pouce dans ma direction.

_-Oh, mais en passant, _intervint à nouveau William Darcy_, Mademoiselle Bennet, je me demande si… _

_-Oui, monsieur? _Le coupais-je, absolument consciente de faire preuve d'impolitesse.

_-J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'apportiez une copie de votre curriculum vitae…_

_-Vous n'allez pas l'intention de me la voler dites donc? _S'opposa Louis à son tour en se penchant sur l'appareil téléphonique.

_-Non rassurez-vous, _répondit son interlocuteur, un rire dans la voix. _En fait, c'est seulement pour mieux comprendre son parcours scolaire… Je travaille de concert avec les universités… Nous suivons de près le contenu des programmes de formations… et comme je leur dis sans arrêt : il y a toujours place à l'amélioration… _

_-Très bien… elle vous l'apportera, _promit Louis avant de regarder dans ma direction et froncer les sourcils en réponse au juron qui franchit mes lèvres à l'instant même où il prenait congé de son interlocuteur.

Dès que la ligne fut coupée, je montai le ton et en profitai pour exprimer mon mécontentement à ce patron avec qui j'étais – heureusement d'ailleurs – très à l'aise de discuter. À la toute fin de mon long monologue, Louis mit fin à mes protestations en insistant sur la renommée de la WD Finances et m'obligea à admettre que sa compagnie avait grandement besoin des contacts que cet homme pourrait éventuellement lui apporter.

En fait, j'avais beau être totalement d'accord avec lui, concernant l'aspect « _**business**_ » de cet échange de service (à venir), j'étais aussi la seule à savoir que derrière cette requête en apparence innocente, se cachait une intention beaucoup plus tordue et qui me concernait personnellement.

Rongeant mon frein, je pris congé de mon patron et retournai dans mon bureau, heureuse de constater que Louis rappelait déjà Rosa vers lui. Celle-ci ne trainerait donc pas dans mon bureau. Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire croire qu'elle avait l'habitude de le faire, mais puisque présentement elle s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à William Darcy, j'aimais mieux la savoir occupée.

Une fois tranquille, je me débarrassai le plus rapidement possible des tâches que je m'étais réservée pour l'avant-midi, jetai un œil sur celles que je m'étais gardée pour le retour du dîner, m'occupant prioritairement des choses qui ne pouvaient attendre et mettant toutes les autres de côté en sachant que j'aurais le temps de m'en occuper le lendemain.

L'anxiété m'ayant coupé l'appétit, je remis plus de la moitié de mon repas au réfrigérateur et me forçai pour avaler le reste. Lorsque Rosa vint se joindre à Astrid et moi, alors qu'exceptionnellement nous mangions en silence, elle comprit à mon air peu avenant, qu'il valait mieux ne pas ramener William Darcy dans notre conversation.

Vers 13h00, je repassai une dernière fois dans mon bureau à la fois pour vérifier l'adresse exacte du building de la DW Finances et pour ramasser ma mallette contenant mon plan de redressement et la copie abrégée de mon curriculum vitae.

_« Il n'a parlé que de ma formation alors…_ » Me rassurais-je avant de ramasser ma bourse, ma veste et me diriger vers le bureau de Louis pour lui dire que je m'en allais.

Après qu'il m'eut arraché la promesse de lui faire un compte rendu verbal de ma rencontre avec le célèbre homme d'affaire dès la première heure le lendemain matin, je passai saluer Rosa et Astrid alors que je les savais occupées à trier et traiter la correspondance de Louis comme chaque jour à la même heure.

J'étais contente de pouvoir marcher pour me rendre jusqu'au building de la WD Finances qui était tout aussi impressionnant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Je fus surprise par la masse impressionnante d'employés qui allait et venait un peu partout dans le hall d'entrée. Tout semblait réglé comme une horloge. Deux gardes de sécurité postés derrière un grand comptoir m'interceptèrent pour me demander de décliner mon identité. Pendant que le premier cherchait mon nom dans l'ordinateur qui était devant lui, le second gardien décrochait le combiné et se mit à discuter à voix basse avec une autre personne.

-_La secrétaire de monsieur Darcy vous attend au 26__e__ étage_, m'expliqua le premier en désignant non pas les quatre immenses ascenseurs publics qui étaient au centre, mais bien celui qui se trouvait directement derrière leur comptoir et qu'il dût déverrouiller à l'aide d'une clé.

«_On me conduit dans l'antre du loup_» frissonnais-je tout en pénétrant dans l'étroit habitacle, presque certaine qu'une caméra renvoyait déjà mon image à qui de droit.

Lorsque le voyant lumineux s'arrêta sur le nombre 26 et que les portes s'ouvrirent, je fus accueillie par une femme d'un certain âge qui, après m'avoir brièvement saluée, m'invita à la suivre.

_-Monsieur Darcy viendra vous rejoindre dans une ou deux minutes_, m'apprit-elle avant de me laisser seule dans une pièce que personnellement, je n'aurais jamais osé appeler un bureau. Je me trouvais dans un grand loft qui avait tout d'un appartement ou pire encore, d'une garçonnière.

Très mal à l'aise, je me dirigeai vers ce qui me semblait être le lieu idéal pour une rencontre de travail et pris place dans un très grand fauteuil devant lequel une petite table trônait. C'est sur celle-ci que je déposai le dossier que je lui avais apporté.

Au bout de trois longues minutes, une porte que je n'avais pas encore repérée, s'ouvrit vers la gauche, livrant passage à William Darcy et à une autre jeune femme qui transportait avec elle un plateau sur lequel était posé une théière, deux tasses et des biscuits sablés.

Je me levai, m'avançai à leur rencontre, le cœur battant la chamade et serrai la main qu'il me tendait déjà.

_-Asseyez-vous mademoiselle Bennet, _suggéra-t-il immédiatement après m'avoir rendu ma main. _J'apprécie vraiment que vous ayez accepté de venir en personne. Je n'en demandais pas tant._

« _Mon œil_ » Retins-je de justesse, pendant que je m'asseyais. _Mon patron a beaucoup insisté_, lâchais-je à la place en lui offrant l'un de mes plus beaux sourires.

_-Vous m'en voyez désolé,_ prétendit-il avant de changer de sujet, _voulez-vous du thé? Un petit sablé?_

_-Non merci, pas de biscuits, ni de thé, mais je prendrais bien une bouteille d'eau, si vous en avez? _Répondis-je, m'adressant directement à la jeune femme qui faisait le pied de grue derrière lui.

_-Je vois que vous m'avez apporté votre plan de redressement, _mentionna William tout en étirant le bras pour saisir la chemise que j'avais laissée sur la table à son intention.

Croyant sans doute que nous aurions à consulter ensemble le dossier que j'avais apporté, William acheva de me mettre mal à l'aise en venant s'asseoir tout à côté de moi sur le divan de cuir. Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir constaté qu'il multipliait les occasions de me toucher, j'en vins à croire qu'il cherchait tout simplement à vérifier si j'arrivais encore à éveiller son désir.

Il perdit toutefois de sa superbe lorsque je profitai du retour de celle dont je ne connaissais ni le nom, ni le titre et qui était allée me chercher une bouteille d'eau plate, pour me lever et aller chercher ma propre copie du dossier que j'avais apportée. Celle-ci avait le sérieux avantage d'être annotée. Je remerciai poliment la jeune femme, déposai la bouteille d'eau sur la table après l'avoir ouverte, puis revint vers le divan en prenant bien soin cette fois de m'installer le plus loin possible de lui.

_« Voyons voir de quelle manière il va répondre à mon retrait stratégique », _l'étudiais-je tout en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans mon document.

_-Avez-vous apporté votre cv? _M'interrogea-t-il alors avant de déposer ses feuilles un peu brusquement sur la table.

_-Je vous en ai imprimé une copie simplifiée, _le prévins-je en lui tendant l'unique feuille que j'avais imprimée avant de partir du bureau. Follement amusée de le voir se rembrunir, je lui expliquai,_ puisque vous avez spécifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un entretien d'emploi, je ne vous ai laissé sur la feuille que ce qui concerne ma formation._

Tout son visage témoignait de sa déception, mais je feignis de ne pas l'avoir compris. Après avoir jeté un œil distrait sur la feuille en question, il fronça les sourcils, la posa sur la table devant lui, puis reprit le premier document.

_-Ce sera tout Marie_, me fit-il sursauter en s'adressant tout à coup à la jeune femme qui venait de terminer de lui servir son thé. _Veuillez-vous retirer et prévenir les autres que je ne veux plus être dérangé._

Aussitôt qu'elle fut repartie emportant avec elle le plateau et son contenu, mon compagnon sembla se détendre, exhala un profond soupir puis s'installa plus confortablement sur le divan avant de se tourner vers moi.

_-Êtes-vous consciente que je vous ai cherchée partout? _M'apprit-il tout en coulant un regard interrogateur dans ma direction.

_-De quoi parlez-vous?_ Bredouillais-je, lui arrachant un sourire.

Sans cesser de me dévisager, demeurant résolument souriant mais étrangement silencieux, il ramassa l'unique feuille que je lui avais remise en guise de cv et désigna la date qui correspondait à la fin de mes études collégiales, _oseriez-vous prétendre que vous n'étiez pas à l'hôtel Bromont avec tous les autres finissants au moment où je m'y trouvais moi-même?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai_, cédais-je en me sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, _vous avez raison,_ _c'était bien moi_… _mais je vous assure que je suis loin d'être une habituée de ce genre de fête… j'ai toujours détesté ça… _

_-Quand vous avez quitté ma suite, vous avez oublié ceci,_ m'apprit-il ensuite en fouillant dans la poche intérieure du veston qu'il avait retiré une minute plus tôt et en me tendant ensuite le minuscule sac à main que Charlotte m'avait prêté parce que sa couleur était assortie avec ma robe.

-_Oh, mais c'est que je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là,_ m'exclamais-je en l'examinant de plus près. _Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas jeté, depuis le temps? _M'étonnais-je.

_-Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de disparaître comme ça? _M'interrogea-t-il du tac au tac.

_-C'est que… J'étais complètement ivre ce soir-là… _déglutis-je tout en l'observant attentivement tandis qu'il retirait sa cravate et défaisait les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise._ Quand je me suis réveillée auprès de vous le lendemain matin, je ne me souvenais de rien… et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'avais honte de moi, _terminais-je de me justifier d'une voix chevrotante et en évitant son regard.

_-Je n'étais pas votre premier amant pourtant,_ rétorqua-t-il.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça change que vous ayez été le premier ou pas? _Pris-je la mouche,_ apprenez pour votre gouverne que je ne suis pas une fille facile. Et d'ailleurs, contrairement à ce que vous insinuez, c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrivait, _terminais-je en me levant pour le toiser de toute ma hauteur._ Et ce fut la dernière aussi, _repris-je avant de m'éloigner pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous deux.

Inutile de vous dire que je fus subjuguée par la vue imprenable du Vieux-Port de Montréal que je découvrais en jetant un œil par l'unique fenêtre que comptait son loft.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet, _intervint-il enfin, _Élisabeth _se reprit-il en se levant à son tour,_ je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne voulais surtout pas vous embarrasser… _Comme je me retournais pour lui faire face, je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul instinctif en le découvrant déjà si près de moi, _en vérité, si je voulais vous revoir, c'était pour deux raisons, en fait non, honnêtement, c'était plutôt pour trois raisons, _se corrigea-t-il en rougissant.

_-Lesquelles?_

_-La première, et bien vous la connaissez déjà… c'était pour vous remettre votre sac…_

_-Et les deux autres? _Trouvais-je le courage de lui demander.

_-La seconde c'est que… contrairement à vous… j'étais loin d'être ivre ce soir-là et qu'après cette nuit pour le moins intéressante, je souhaitais vous revoir,_ admit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

_-Oh... _échappais-je, le regrettant l'instant d'après en le voyant s'approcher davantage.

_-Et la troisième raison… et sans doute la seule qui importe, je voulais savoir si notre nuit avait eu des conséquences pour vous…._

_-Des conséquences? _Feignis-je l'étonnement.

_-Un accident est toujours possible… vous auriez pu être tombée enceinte, _précisa-t-il, visiblement perplexe à cause de ma réaction.

_-Oh ça? Eh bien, soyez rassuré, _me forçais-je à sourire_, je prenais la pilule et nous avons utilisé des préservatifs, non?_

_-Oui, mais ces derniers sont rarement infaillibles malheureusement,_ mentionna-t-il, la mine sombre.

_-Oui, je sais,_ déglutis-je en retournant m'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil, espérant être capable de recommencer à respirer normalement.

_-Et si on revenait à la raison de ma présence ici maintenant. Avez-vous des questions à me poser concernant ces documents?_

_-Si, j'en ai bien une… _m'apprit-il en ramassant plutôt la feuille résumé de mon cv.

_-Je vous écoute…_

_-Qu'avez-vous fait entre le mois de juillet 2006 et le mois d'août 2008?_

_-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? _Rétorquais-je en perdant du coup toute l'assurance que j'avais gagnée dans les dernières minutes.

_-Sur votre cv, on voit clairement que vous avez terminé le collège l'année où nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais je constate aussi que vous avez attendu deux ans avant de vous inscrire à l'université, _déclina-t-il d'un ton neutre. _Que s'est-il passé entre les deux?_

-_Oh ça… c'est assez simple en fait, _commençais-je en me levant pour marcher vers la fenêtre, _comme bien des jeunes femmes de mon âge, je ne savais pas dans quel domaine me diriger…_

_-Vraiment? _Douta-t-il,_ j'aurais compris si vous aviez fait un changement de carrière… mais puisque vous êtes restée en administration… enfin… c'est ce qui est écrit ici? À quoi deviez-vous donc réfléchir puisqu'il ne pouvait être question de vos études? _Insista-t-il ne récoltant cette fois que mon silence.

-…..

_-Et puis… deux ans c'est long… assez long en tout cas pour mettre au monde un enfant… _souffla-t-il au moment où il arrivait dans mon dos, provoquant mon retrait de la fenêtre.

Le regard tendre qu'il posa sur moi eut raison de ma résistance. J'avais sous-estimé son intelligence et en payait évidemment le prix. Mes mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes le chemin jusqu'à mon visage et le couvrirent entièrement.

_-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir? _S'enquit-il alors avec une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_-Vous ne m'auriez pas vous crue, _sanglotais-je doucement en m'épongeant les yeux.

_-On l'a fait ensemble cet enfant… vous auriez eu droit à mon soutien… _

-_J'étais trop jeune… et puis, j'ai su très rapidement qui vous étiez… à cause de cette conférence que vous donniez à l'hôtel… j'ai vu l'affiche avant de partir… alors, quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais enceinte… j'ai tout de suite pensé : non seulement ne me croira-t-il pas… mais en plus, il pensera que je n'en veux qu'à sa fortune…. _

_-Ce sont des préjugés ça…_

_-Vraiment? Oseriez-vous prétendre que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé… qu'on tente de vous piéger je veux dire? _Rétorquais-je en repensant aux commentaires des trois femmes que j'avais entendues dans le hall de l'hôtel.

_-Vous pensez bien qu'un homme comme moi sait faire la différence entre ce genre de femmes et vous… _

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_-Je vous assure que si je vous ai recherchée, c'est parce que j'avais déjà compris à qui j'avais affaire, _affirma-t-il alors avec conviction.

_-Mais c'est insensé voyons… comment pouviez-vous vraiment souhaiter me revoir après une seule nuit?_

_-Difficile à expliquer, j'en conviens, _ricana-t-il brièvement_, sachez seulement qu'en ce qui me concerne… je garde un excellent souvenir de cette fameuse nuit… et puis maintenant que je vois ce que vous avez accompli chez Idex Inc. et de quelle manière votre patron parle de vous… je ne suis pas prêt de changer d'idée, _termina-t-il en revenant vers moi.

_-Mais enfin, c'est complètement fou… Je ne vous connais pas… pas plus que mon fils d'ailleurs… lui non plus ne vous connaît pas, _m'affolais-je.

_-C'est un garçon…_

_-Oui… il se nomme Samuel… et il vient tout juste d'avoir six ans. Oh mon Dieu, _réalisais-je,_ quand je pense qu'il a six ans déjà… Je suis désolée de vous en avoir privé pendant toutes ces années, _m'excusais-je avant de ressentir le besoin m'asseoir à nouveau.

_-Chut… calmez-vous, _tenta-t-il de me consoler en s'agenouillant devant moi,_ vous n'avez commis aucun crime… et puis… nous allons trouver une solution… ensemble. Je ne vous imposerai rien Élisabeth,_ affirma-t-il en utilisant mon prénom pour la seconde fois.

_-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi compréhensif,_ relevais-je la tête pour le dévisager, éberluée.

_-Pourquoi? Je sais bien que vous n'aviez aucune mauvaise intention… et surtout, j'ai toujours envie de mieux vous connaître, _se justifia-t-il en se redressant sur ses genoux.

Émue par sa gentillesse et enivrée par ses paroles, je ne songeai même pas à échapper à son regard, ni même à fuir lorsque son visage descendit vers le mien et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur le coin de ma bouche. Comme une noyée s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage, j'entrouvris les lèvres et laissai sa bouche couvrir la mienne. Je tremblais de partout et fondis à son contact.

Sincèrement, si notre premier baiser avait été ainsi, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais oublié aussi rapidement toutes mes convictions et m'étais laissée entraîner aussi loin avec lui. Car ici même, il n'eut aucun effort à fournir pour me renverser et m'allonger sur le vaste divan pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. Pour ma part, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je n'étais que soupirs, gémissements, mes mains se faisaient exploratrices et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles eurent trouvé satisfaction. Sa ceinture fut rapidement détachée et son pantalon prit une pause sur ses mollets le temps que ma jupe rejoigne sa chemise. Après avoir habilement enfilé un préservatif, il se positionna entre mes jambes et se glissa doucement en moi comme si c'était sa place et la seule chose à faire.

Je me surpris à le mordre, le griffer, à m'entendre gémir de plaisir à deux reprises avant qu'il explose en moi et me confirme que ce qui venait de se produire entre nous n'était pas différent ce qui s'était passé six ans plus tôt. Le regard un peu perdu qu'il posa sur moi après cet instant d'intense plaisir était copié sur le mien. Je n'avais pas de mots, pas d'explication à donner… et ne pouvais surtout pas nier que cet homme jouait avec mon corps comme personne avant lui.

_-Vous n'avez rien bu cette fois-ci… et moi… je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autre que toi…_

-_C'est comme moi,_ confessais-je.

_-Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais te retrouver? La première nuit… c'était comme ça… et à répétition…_

Comme je le fixais avec incrédulité, il précisa :_ C'est pour ça que je voulais te retrouver…_

_-J'ai peur_, lui avouais-je en me cachant la tête dans son cou.

_-Hey… j'ai peur moi aussi… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fuir… il est nécessaire qu'on approfondisse ça… Ce qui nous arrive… ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, _se fragilisa-t-il sous mes yeux.

_-Oh merde! Comment vais-je expliquer ça à Samuel maintenant,_ gémis-je.

_-Es-ce à dire que tu acceptes de me le présenter un jour?_

_-Ce soir?_ Lâchais-je spontanément, comme ça, sans réfléchir.

_-Euh là? Maintenant? Tu es sérieuse? _Douta-t-il._ Tu sais… on fera ça quand tu seras prête… pas avant._

_-Es-tu réel? Comment peux-tu être aussi compréhensif?_

_-Compréhensif moi? On voit bien que tu n'as pas lu les articles qu'on a écrits à mon sujet… _

_-Au contraire, je les ai tous lus ou presque… On te décrit comme un homme intraitable en affaire… et insaisissable en amour…_

_-…._

_-Alors que moi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir William_, osais-je l'appeler par son prénom à mon tour.

_-Tu as déjà notre fils… la bosse des affaires… et un grand pouvoir sur mon corps, _déclina-t-il, les yeux à nouveau assombris par le désir.

Je m'allumai instantanément et nous refîmes l'amour… là, au même endroit et aussi naturellement que la première fois. Dès que nous arrivâmes au bout de ce second voyage, William m'aida à me lever puis m'entraîna dans la pièce d'à côté où je découvris une immense salle de bain. Nous prîmes une douche commune sans que je n'en éprouve aucune gêne. Je poussai ensuite la folie jusqu'à me demander comment j'allais trouver la force de le quitter pour aller chercher Samuel au service de garde. C'est à cause de cela probablement que je lui proposai de m'accompagner et même de se joindre à nous pour le souper. À cause de cette dette que j'estimais avoir envers lui… Après tout, ne l'avais-je pas privé d'un fils pendant six ans?

_-Tu es certaine que tu veux vraiment que je vienne avec toi ce soir?_

_-Si je te le propose… c'est que je suis d'accord, _confirmais-je, étonnée de me sentir aussi confiante.

_-Je pourrais attendre tu sais, _affirma-t-il avant de m'embrasser presque respectueusement, me quitter l'instant d'après pour passer un bref coup de fil, ramasser quelques affaires puis me précéder jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Comme je prenais place dans sa Mercedes-Benz, la panique me coupa le souffle et le doute me submergea.

« _Qu'allais-je dire à Samuel? Et surtout, comment allais-il réagir?_ » Me demandais-je en exhalant un profond soupir.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Comment imaginez-vous la rencontre entre William et son fils? **_


	3. Samuel

**Voici la troisième partie de cette histoire dont même moi je ne connais pas encore la fin (me croyez-vous vraiment?) Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot pour me livrer leurs impressions. Ça me fait tellement plaisir. Je vous supplie de continuer à le faire et pour celles qui ne se sont pas encore mouillées, faites le grand saut. Enfin, si ça vous chante évidemment. Je prendrai tout ce que vous pourrez me donner. Bonne lecture, miriamme.**

_**Troisième partie**_

Samuel m'attendait au service de garde lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'école. Fidèle à son habitude, m'apercevant dans le cadre de porte, il court vers moi et sauta dans mes bras. Lorsqu'il réalisa que je n'étais pas seule, il reposa rapidement les pieds sur le sol, se renfrogna et colla son nez un petit peu plus haut que ma hanche.

_-Sam…quand tu seras prêt, j'ai une personne à te présenter, _lui appris-je tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_-C'est qui?_ Enfonça-t-il davantage son visage contre mon ventre.

_-Je suis un ami de ta maman, _me devança William_, elle m'a invité à souper…_

_-Il va vraiment manger avec nous?_ S'inquiéta alors Samuel en levant les yeux vers le haut, mais refusant toujours de regarder en direction de mon invité.

_-Seulement si tu es d'accord, _improvisa William qui ne connaissait pas assez les enfants pour savoir qu'il venait de marquer des points.

_-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Sam? Il peut venir ou pas? _Lui souris-je, le connaissant assez pour deviner qu'il allait accepter.

-_Ok,_ régla-t-il la chose avant de hausser les épaules et me quitter pour aller chercher son sac à dos et sa boîte à lunch.

Dès qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, je sentis la main chaude de William se poser sous mon coude, le presser affectueusement puis sa voix murmurer tout près de mon oreille, _c'est fou comme il me ressemble au même âge…_

_-Dirais-tu que tu étais un enfant facile? _En profitais-je pour le questionner sans toutefois quitter Sam des yeux.

_-Oh non… pas selon les dires de ma mère, _laissa-t-il échapper dans un rire.

_-Samuel non plus… attend de le voir dans son élément…_ ajoutais-je, en même temps que je réalisais à quel point tout ce qui était en train de m'arriver me semblait – pour l'instant du moins - naturel et juste.

_-Veux-tu qu'on arrête quelque part pour acheter quelque chose pour le souper? _Me proposa-t-il.

_-Pas besoin, car ce soir c'est ma lasagne qui est au menu… c'est le plat préféré de Samuel… Il serait trop déçu si je lui servais autre chose…_

_-Une bouteille de vin alors? _

_-Seulement si tu en veux… Habituellement, aux repas, Sam et moi on ne boit que de l'eau, mais j'ai aussi du thé glacé, si tu préfères ça…_

_-Je m'en voudrais de bouleverser vos habitudes._

_« Trop tard » _m'étourdis-je en songeant à quel point faire l'amour avec lui dans son bureau avait été un agréable bouleversement.

Le retour de Samuel avec son sac à dos requérant toute mon attention, je me contentai de lui rendre son sourire avant de me pencher vers mon fils pour l'examiner attentivement.

_-Où est-ta boîte à lunch? _Vérifiais-je tout d'abord.

_-Dans mon sac à dos… avec mes devoirs, _devança-t-il ma seconde question.

_-Et… tu en as beaucoup à faire ce soir? _M'inquiétais-je égoïstement. Après tout, William Darcy n'était pas un invité ordinaire et j'espérais pouvoir profiter de sa présence au maximum.

_-Non, j'ai eu le temps de les faire au service de garde, _me permit-il de me réjouir et d'envisager du coup la soirée sous les meilleurs auspices.

_-Bravo… comme ça, on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble, _le félicita William à son tour d'une voix légèrement incertaine.

_-Est-ce que tu sais jouer aux échecs? _Le testa alors Samuel plein d'espoir.

_-Non, _admit-il William tout penaud, avant de se reprendre, _mais j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre…_

_-Je peux te montrer si tu veux, _lui offrit spontanément mon fils tout en se mettant à gambader vers la sortie.

_-Vous pourrez faire ça pendant que je fais couler ton bain, _suggérais-je en franchissant la porte que William avait pris soin de tenir pour moi.

Le gène inné qui transforme tous les garçons en « _maniaques de voitures_» se manifesta tel que prévu lorsque Samuel aperçut la Mercedes-Benz de William. Cet ami qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer et qu'il avait tout d'abord jugé sans intérêt, devint tout à coup **super** **hyper cool**. William profita finalement de la hausse de son statut en récoltant l'intarissable verbiage de Sam jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à cet appartement que nous occupions depuis presque trois ans, dans le quartier Centre-Sud de Montréal. À deux pas d'une station de métro, ce logement possédait entre autres avantages d'être situé tout près du Parc Lafontaine (l'un des plus grands espace vert de Montréal) et de ne pas me coûter trop cher par mois.

La grimace qu'esquissa William Darcy en réalisant où il venait de stationner sa voiture me permit de comprendre qu'il était loin d'approuver l'environnement dans lequel nous vivions.

Je n'eus qu'à me référer à la définition on ne peut plus différente que nous possédons de ce que peut être un bureau – un loft pour lui et une pièce minuscule pour moi - pour arriver à imaginer sa résidence principale et surtout l'emplacement de celle-ci. Outremont ou Westmount certainement, les deux secteurs les plus huppés de Montréal. Toutefois, en me basant sur mon échelle personnelle de valeurs, cet écart entre nos deux réalités, ne lui donnait absolument pas le droit de critiquer mes choix, pas plus d'ailleurs que celui de nous toiser de toute sa hauteur. Pendant que je déverrouillais la porte d'entrée de mon appartement, toujours préoccupée par son air pincé, je me promis de revenir sur ce sujet avec lui dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Toutefois, comme il se faisait tard et que je nous savais tous les trois affamés, je brusquai légèrement Samuel en lui suggérant de faire visiter les lieux à notre invité pendant que je m'occupais de mettre le couvert et de faire chauffer la lasagne.

Mon appartement ne comptant que cinq pièces en dehors de la salle de bain, ces deux-là ne mirent que très peu de temps avant de réapparaître dans le passage central, là où étaient accrochés l'ensemble des photos de famille et autres souvenirs immortalisés dans des cadres.

_-Tu connais ma mère depuis longtemps?_ Entendis-je la voix de Samuel demander à William.

-_Non pas vraiment,_ Eut-il la finesse de répondre.

_-C'est sûr que tu la connais pas très bien, sinon t'aurais su qui est sur cette photo à côté d'elle_, reprit Samuel, me permettant aussitôt de comprendre devant quelle image ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-_Un amoureux?_ Tenta alors William.

_-Ben non, _s'exclama Sam avant de hausser la main jusqu'au cadre pour désigner l'homme qui se tenait à ma droite,_ c'est mon oncle Michel. Il est mort plusieurs années avant ma naissance, _ajouta-t-il d'une voix tristounette avant de se pencher vers William et chuchoter,_ mais il ne faut pas en parler à maman… elle pleure toujours quand quelqu'un parle de lui devant elle._

_-Pas toi? _S'empressa de lui demander William pendant que de mon côté et alors que ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, je fondis en larmes et retournai me réfugier dans la cuisine.

-_Non… je ne l'ai pas connu_, murmura Samuel avant d'entraîner William jusqu'à la photo suivante.

Après m'être soigneusement épongé les yeux et m'être occupée de sortir la lasagne du four, je regagnai la salle à manger et entrai juste à temps pour les voir revenir.

-_On a terminé la visite je crois,_ sourit William en m'apercevant.

_-Ben non, _protesta Sam en tirant sur son pantalon, _t'as pas encore vu ma chambre,_ s'excita-t-il, _Je vais te la montrer maintenant,_ le pressa-t-il ensuite en lui tendant la main.

Après avoir jeté un œil ému dans ma direction, William s'empara de la petite menotte de _**son**_ fils et le suivit en tentant de s'adapter au rythme préféré de celui-ci: la course.

Charmée par l'image attendrissante que m'offraient ces deux êtres qui venaient tout juste de faire connaissance, je contins l'émotion qui menaçait de me submerger en me concentrant volontairement sur cette grimace qui avait déformé le visage de William un peu plus tôt et sur le fait que – somme toute – je ne savais que très peu de choses à son sujet. Malheureusement, la peur revint également, entraînant avec elle cette maudite insécurité dont je me serais pourtant passée.

-_C'est quoi ton travail?_ Demanda Samuel à notre invité lorsque nous fûmes tous les trois attablés.

_-Je travaille dans un bureau, comme ta maman,_ résuma William, ne sachant pas vraiment comment définir son métier en utilisant des termes qu'un enfant pourrait comprendre.

_-Il est grand comment ton bureau?_ Lui demanda-t-il de préciser.

-_Un peu plus grand que cet appartement,_ mentionna William avant de sursauter à cause du cri que lâcha Samuel comme chaque fois qu'il est impressionné.

-_Son bureau est en haut d'une très haute tour,_ surenchéris-je, m'amusant à jeter de l'huile sur le feu…

_-Tu es très, très, très riche alors,_ s'exclama Sam avant de faire entrer une grosse bouchée de lasagne dans sa bouche.

_-Ça veut dire quoi pour toi être très, très, très riche? _Vérifia William en jetant un œil amusé dans ma direction.

_-Sais pas,_ rétorqua-t-il spontanément la bouche encore remplie avant de croiser mon regard mécontent, la refermer aussitôt puis hausser les épaules. Dès que sa bouchée fut avalée, il se pencha à nouveau vers William pour reprendre, _mais c'est certain qu'il faut être riche pour avoir un bureau en haut d'un tour… _

_-Et plusieurs voitures, _ajouta William avant de joindre son rire aux nôtres.

Lorsque le souper fut terminé, qu'ils eurent tous deux ramassé la table et que de mon côté j'eus commencé à remplir le lave-vaisselle, Sam et William se rendirent dans le salon pour installer le jeu d'échecs. Ils venaient à peine de terminer de disposer les pièces sur l'échiquier lorsque je passai devant eux pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Tout en faisant couler l'eau pour le bain de Sam, j'en profitai pour m'examiner dans le miroir. J'avais le teint rose, les yeux brillants et l'impression de faire de la fièvre. Après m'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, je me lavai les dents, me refis une beauté puis revins dans le salon.

Assis en face de Samuel, William était très concentré et essayait de suivre les explications plus ou moins claires de son fils concernant le déplacement des pièces. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas vraiment, je n'eus pas le choix que de mettre fin à leur partie pour annoncer à Samuel que son bain était prêt.

_-William, pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de ce temps là pour jeter un œil sur nos albums photos? _Lui proposais-je en désignant les trois plus gros bouquins qui trônaient sur la tablette du haut de l'unique bibliothèque que je possédais.

_-Non pas le mien, _gémit Samuel,_… je veux le lui montrer moi-même._

_-Tu feras ça un autre soir alors, parce que là il est déjà tard et qu'après ton bain, il faudra que tu ailles te coucher_, l'avertis-je en haussant légèrement le ton.

_-Déjà?_ Rétorquèrent-ils tous les deux, en parfaite symbiose.

_-Euh… c'est parce qu'on a déjà dépassé son heure de coucher de dix minutes… _évoquais-je en m'adressant uniquement à William.

_-Maman,_ tenta de m'amadouer Samuel.

_-Sam, _le contrais-je aussitôt en haussant le ton, _l'heure du coucher n'est pas négociable et tu le sais très bien._

Lorsque j'ajoutai un certain regard à l'équation, Samuel cessa de protester, haussa les épaules en contemplant William puis se mit en marche en direction de la salle de bain. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il revint toutefois sur ses pas et s'adressa une dernière fois à notre invité: _Tu vas venir me raconter une histoire quand je vais être au lit hein? Tous les invités de maman font ça…_ précisa-t-il autant dans le but de me mettre au défi de refuser que parce qu'il espérait ainsi convaincre William.

_-Seulement si ta mère est d'accord, _m'appuya ce dernier pour mon plus grand soulagement.

_-Bien entendu… _me permis-je alors de trancher.

Après avoir prévenu William qu'il pouvait aussi mettre de la musique ou bien regarder la télévision en notre absence, je pénétrai dans la salle de bain et refermai la porte derrière moi.

L'heure du bain était avec la mise au lit, les deux instants que je privilégiais pour discuter sérieusement avec Samuel ou pour récolter ses confidences. Ce soir-là, j'avais donc particulièrement hâte d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, devinant qu'il serait nécessairement question de cet homme dont il venait tout juste de faire connaissance.

Pendant que je m'installais directement sur le sol à côté de la baignoire, je tournai la tête en direction de la porte, puis soupirai de contentement en constatant que William se sentait suffisamment à l'aise chez moi pour mettre de la musique.

_-Ça va Sam? _M'inquiétais-je une seconde plus tard, en constatant que celui-ci me contemplait bizarrement.

_-Maman? _

_-Quoi Sam?_

_-Ton ami William… il est pas bon aux échecs, _me confia-t-il tout en commençant à se savonner.

_-T'es sérieux? _Me retins-je d'éclater de rire.

_-Ouais…_

_-Y a pas d'espoir donc? _Grimaçais-je ensuite.

Il se contenta de me faire un signe de dénégation, tout occupé qu'il était à faire mousser son savon.

_-Et en dehors de ça, tu l'as trouvé comment? _Osais-je m'enquérir ensuite.

_-Gentil… _répondit-il, me forçant à trouver une autre manière de lui tirer les vers du nez.

_-Assez gentil pour que je l'invite une autre fois? _Risquais-je finalement.

-_Vous allez être des amoureux?_ Trouva-t-il le courage de me demander.

_-Je ne sais pas, _grimaçais-je légèrement.

_-Comment ça tu sais pas?_

_-Parce que je l'ai connu il y a plusieurs années… et parce qu'on vient juste de se retrouver, _brodais-je, préférant rester aussi vague que possible dans les circonstances.

-_S'il n'était pas mort, j'aurais aimé que mon père soit comme lui,_ me surprit-il alors au plus haut point.

_-J't'ai jamais dit que ton père était mort Sam,_ le repris-je aussitôt.

_-Si, _argumenta-t-il en haussant le ton_, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je le voie un jour._

_-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai dit ça, _me rappelais-je avant de soupirer bruyamment puis reprendre :_ Je suis désolée Samuel, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas pensé une seule minute que tu pourrais interpréter ce que je t'ai dit de cette manière… que tu pourrais croire qu'il était mort…_

_-Mon père n'est pas mort… _se décomposa-t-il sous mes yeux, trop ému pour se préoccuper du shampoing qui commençait à dégouliner de sa chevelure bouclée.

_-Oui, il est bien vivant, _répétais-je avant de lui suggérer de fermer les yeux le temps de verser un plein pichet d'eau sur sa tête afin d'éviter que le savon n'atteigne les parties sensibles.

_-Pourquoi il n'est jamais venu me voir alors, _bouleversa-t-il mon cœur de mère.

Lorsque je réalisai qu'une fois essuyées, ses joues se couvraient ensuite de larmes, quelque chose céda en moi, me forçant à avouer : _Il est venu Sam… Il est même ici ce soir… _hochais-je la tête affirmativement,_ William Darcy est ton père._

Je n'avais pas planifié de le lui dire maintenant. J'avais lâché ça sans réfléchir et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne savais du tout comment rattraper la chose, ni même s'il fallait qu'elle le soit.

L'air choqué de Samuel, me fit toutefois craindre le pire. Gardant résolument le silence, il avait définitivement fui mon regard et gardait la tête baissée.

_-Pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir avant? _Pleurnicha-t-il enfin en sortant de son mutisme.

-_Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir Samuel, _commençais-je,_ c'est de ma faute si William n'est pas venu te voir avant… il… il ne savait pas que j'avais un enfant,_ lui expliquais-je maladroitement.

_-C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu me voir avant? _Sembla-t-il tout de même assimiler.

_-C'est pour ça oui… Dès que William a su pour toi… il a demandé à te rencontrer…_

_-Vraiment? _S'enquit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

_-Oui… Mais il faut aussi que tu saches que ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour lui… Il est aussi gêné que toi tu sais… D'ailleurs, tu as été très gentil d'essayer de lui montrer à jouer aux échecs… Je suis certaine qu'il a apprécié, _mentionnais-je pour finir, fière d'avoir pensé à ramener ce sujet.

Ce compliment eut l'effet escompté. Dès lors, Sam reprit confiance puis se mit à me bombarder de questions concernant William. Je profitai de ce moment de répit pour le rincer entièrement et pour me préparer à l'essuyer vigoureusement.

_-Est-ce qu'il va venir rester avec nous? _M'interrogea-t-il aussitôt que j'eus terminé de lui assécher les cheveux.

Soufflée, je ne pus que rétorquer : _Je l'ignore Sam._ _En fait… _m'empressais-je de reprendre,_ William et moi, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup… ce que je sais par contre… c'est que maintenant qu'il te connaît… il va certainement vouloir passer du temps avec toi…_

Désormais trop excité pour aller se coucher immédiatement, Samuel me pria de l'aider à mettre son pyjama, pressé qu'il était d'aller retrouver William.

-_Mais tu viens avec moi,_ m'ordonna-t-il en capturant ma main et en m'entraînant dans le salon où nous trouvâmes William occupé à feuilleter les pages d'un album.

_-Maman m'a tout dit,_ plongea-t-il à l'instant même où nous nous arrêtâmes devant lui.

_-Oh!_ S'exclama celui-ci avant de hausser les yeux vers moi et me dévisager avec perplexité. Comme je restais de marbre, William examina attentivement Samuel avant de rétorquer, _qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste?_

-_Je sais que tu savais pas que t'étais mon papa,_ bafouilla Samuel, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de nervosité dans la voix pour que William comprenne qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop tarder à lui répondre.

_-Euh… ok… Alors…j'imagine que tu as des questions à me poser? _Improvisa-t-il, me permettant de recommencer à respirer.

_-Non, _affirma Sam_, maman m'a tout expliqué… _

_-Ah bon… Bien… Tant mieux… _Commenta William pour gagner du temps. _Et tu en penses quoi? _

_-….._

_-Tu penses quoi du fait que je sois ton père? _Se reprit-il.

_-Ça me va… _répondit Samuel en haussant les épaules avant d'être rattrapé par un accès de timidité qui lui fit tourner la tête dans ma direction.

_-Tu aimerais sans doute mieux que je m'en aille…. _Lui offrit William qui avait interprété la réaction de Samuel comme une boutade.

-….

Devinant qu'il était temps pour moi d'intervenir puisque ces deux-là ne s'en sortaient pas si bien que ça finalement, je soupirai brièvement puis m'adressai directement à celui qui me semblait le plus anxieux des deux, _William? T'avais pas promis de prendre le temps de raconter une histoire à Samuel?_

_-Oh oui, c'est vrai ça! _S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps, mais pas du tout sur le même ton.

Sans ajouter une seule parole, William se releva et attendit patiemment que Samuel lui tende la main.

Comme celui-ci restait parfaitement immobile, la tête et les bras levés haut devant lui, je décodai que William ignorait totalement ce que Samuel attendait de lui et lui fis comprendre d'un signe de la main, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à le cueillir dans ses bras. La joie qui illumina le visage William fut égale à ma surprise, car jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais vu Samuel accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un aussi rapidement.

Le fait de savoir qu'il s'agissait de son père y était certainement pour quelque chose, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que jusqu'à maintenant Samuel avait toujours été sélectif dans ses relations.

Je contins mon émotion tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils ne furent pas complètement disparus de mon champ de vision, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir, je me dirigeai vers le divan que venait de quitter William et m'y écrasai.

« _Quelle journée incroyable _» Commentais-je en jetant un œil sur cet appartement qui ne m'apparaissait plus du tout le même depuis que – cet homme – y était entré.

Terminant mon survol de la pièce en bloquant mon regard sur l'album que William avait laissé ouvert sur le divan, je souris en découvrant qu'il s'était intéressé de près à l'unique photo que je possédais du bal de graduation où nous nous étions connus. On m'y voyait entourée de Charlotte et des trois autres jeunes filles avec qui nous avions partagé une table durant le banquet.

Je me calai plus profondément dans le fauteuil et fermai les yeux. La journée avait été longue et mouvementée. Je ne connaissais pas l'avenir, mais je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant. William Darcy venait d'entrer dans nos vies et pour ma part, je n'avais pas l'intention de le repousser comme je l'avais fait avec tant d'autres depuis la naissance de Samuel, à une exception près évidemment, mais là n'était pas la question. Celui avec qui j'avais fait l'amour à deux reprises cet après-midi en haut d'une tour, n'avait rien à voir avec cet homme qui avait brièvement partagé ma vie avant de sortir du placard pour m'annoncer qu'il était gai bien qu'un lien d'amitié solide se soit ensuite développé entre nous.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se referme doucement me fit comprendre que William venait de sortir de la chambre de Samuel. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis s'arrêter pour entrer dans la salle de bain et profitai de cet instant pour me préparer psychologiquement à cette conversation que je comptais bien avoir avec lui concernant Samuel. Après tout, je ne me sentais pas encore prête à lui céder la place qui reviendrait normalement de droit et encore plus loin de lui permettre d'utiliser l'expression consacrée **notre** **enfant**. Pour l'instant et en ce qui me concerne personnellement, William Darcy n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves. Et rien, pas même le fait qu'il soit riche ou qu'on s'accorde si bien sexuellement ne m'influencera davantage que sa manière de se comporter avec Samuel.

_-Samuel dort à points fermés,_ m'apprit William en arrivant devant moi.

_-Super, _chuchotais-je avant de me mettre à bailler.

Après avoir été contaminé par mon bâillement, William se laissa glisser à mes côtés et me contempla gravement.

_-Élisabeth, je ne trouve pas de mot assez précis pour te dire à quel point je suis touché que tu aies accepté de me présenter Samuel… Il est… il est tellement merveilleux… _

_-Oh… il a des défauts comme tout le monde… tu ne le connais pas assez pour les voir c'est tout, _banalisais-je.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée? _S'enquit-il en posant sa main au creux de la mienne, _dans la voiture… quand on en a discuté, tu avais pourtant décidé d'attendre avant de lui dire…_

_-En vérité, _complétais-je à sa place, _c'est à cause d'une chose que Samuel m'a dite dans la salle de bain… _

_-À propos de moi? _S'informa-t-il en capturant ma main puis la haussant jusqu'à sa bouche.

_-À propos de ce qu'il croyait savoir à propos de son père… Quand il m'a dit qu'il le croyait mort… je me suis sentie obligée de le détromper…_

_-Il m'en a parlé aussi… avant de s'endormir, _m'apprit-il alors tout en posant ses lèvres au creux de ma paume.

Un frisson me traversa l'échine, m'engourdissant l'esprit et me faisant temporairement perdre mes moyens.

_-Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ensuite avant de fermer les yeux?_ Susurra-t-il tout près de mon oreille, _il m'a dit que je devrais venir habiter ici…_

_-Vraiment!_ M'exclamais-je avant d'utiliser la télécommande pour fermer le lecteur cd que William avait allumé un peu plus tôt.

_-Il m'a aussi dit que je devrais rester ici cette nuit… _

_-Ce n'est pas son genre de dire des choses comme ça, _me moquais-je avant de sursauter en sentant ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur mon oreille.

_-Le problème,_ reprit William, _c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense sa mère… elle est plutôt mystérieuse… _

_-Elle est surtout embêtée, _admis-je en me tournant vers lui.

_-Tu crois qu'elle refuserait de m'offrir un baiser, _demanda-t-il avant de lire la réponse sur mes lèvres et fondre sur ma bouche, tel un assoiffé.

Avant de perdre pied et de me laisser aller, je repoussai une dernière fois William et le regardai directement dans les yeux.

_-On ne peut pas rester ici, _le prévins-je avant de ramasser sa main et l'entraîner avec moi,_ allons dans ma chambre…_

_-Tu crois que Samuel était sérieux à propos de moi … passant la nuit ici?_

_-Je ne sais pas pour Sam… mais moi, oui, je suis sérieuse…_

Cette nuit-là, je dormis peu. William joua avec mon corps comme un musicien. Le simple fait de nous toucher provoquait une réaction en chaîne contre laquelle nous ne cherchions même pas à lutter. La conversation n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Elle s'était perdue entre les premiers baisers et allait rester enterrée sous milles caresses.

**0o0o0o0o00o00o0**

_-Maman! Il faut te lever… __Ton réveil sonne depuis très longtemps, _termina de me réveiller la voix paniquée de Samuel le lendemain matin.

Les yeux ouverts, mais incapables de supporter la lumière crue du soleil, je demandai à Samuel de fermer les rideaux puis contemplai son visage inquiet alors qu'il me contemplait assis à côté de moi sur le lit, exactement là où aurait dû se trouver William.

Je me redressai en dépit des protestations de mon corps qui refusait de se déplier puis me dirigeai d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine pour m'occuper de notre petit déjeuner.

-_Heureusement que t'es venu me réveiller Sam_, le remerciais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Après lui avoir ordonné d'aller s'habiller, je me dirigeai vers l'armoire pour sortir les bols dont nous avions besoin pour manger nos céréales. Une fois que ceux-ci furent posés sur la table, mes yeux accrochèrent le billet que William m'avait laissé sur le comptoir avant de partir.

Comme je m'en étais doutée, il m'avait quitté aux aurores, obligé de se rendre chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller au bureau.

Jetant un regard sur la fin de son message, je ne pus faire autrement que d'échapper le carton de lait que je venais de retirer du réfrigérateur. Son contenu eut beau se déverser sur mes pieds, je n'en avais cure. J'étais pétrifiée, tétanisée par le sens des trois mots qu'il avait ajoutés au bas de la page, juste avait d'apposer sa signature.

_"Je t'aime_

_William Darcy"_

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Une histoire d'amour qui évolue pas à pas... hum... pas nécessairement. William semble bien pressé, vous ne trouvez pas? Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre le père et le fils?**_


	4. L'antre du loup

**Mesdames, pour célébrer le trente centimètres de neige que nous venons tout juste de recevoir à Montréal, je vous envoie le quatrième chapitre en sachant que son contenu est assez chaud pour réchauffer tout le monde. Enfin, faites comme d'habitude et laissez-moi une petite bafouille. Merci d'être aussi nombreuses à me laisser des commentaires. Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture. Miriamme.**

**_Quatrième partie_**

Jamais trajet pour aller reconduire Sam à son école ne me parut plus long. Jamais pente ne me parut plus abrupte. Jamais me séparer de mon fils ne me fut plus pénible que ce matin-là. Et comme Samuel était un détecteur d'émotion sur deux pattes, il m'égratigna le cœur lorsqu'il passa ses deux petits bras autour de ma taille, leva la tête pour être bien certain que je le regardais, puis me lança, _ça va aller maman….ça va être une bonne journée…._

Un câlin plus tard, il me quitta en sautillant pour aller rejoindre son éducatrice préférée et me laissa seule avec une énorme boule dans la gorge.

« _**Je t'aime**_ » échappais-je avant de frissonner en repensant à ces trois mots lourds de sens qui, en ce qui me concerne évidemment, me semblaient avoir été assumés un peu trop vite par William Darcy.

« _Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? _» M'emportais-je regrettant maintenant au plus haut point d'avoir cédé au désir et de ne pas avoir pris le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

Accélérant le pas pour être certaine d'attraper le bus à l'heure prévue, je m'appuyai sur la présence des passagers habituels pour me calmer et me préparer psychologiquement pour cette journée de travail où il me faudrait rendre des comptes au moins à deux personnes et certainement reparler à William Darcy.

_-Alors madame la cachottière?_ M'accueillit Rosa en m'entraînant immédiatement dans son bureau. _Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec le ténébreux William Darcy? _

_-Oh, mais c'est que je l'ai à peine vu,_ l'arrêtais-je le plus rapidement possible. _À mon arrivée, il s'est empressé de me présenter son analyste financier et ses deux comptables, puis m'a laissée seule avec ceux-ci. C'est à ces trois hommes que j'ai tout expliqué, _prétendis-je.

La voix de Louis Beaudry qui saluait chaleureusement Astrid dans l'entrée, me permis d'échapper temporairement à la suite du questionnement de Rosa, mais pas à la curiosité de mon patron, qui, après avoir réalisé que j'étais déjà là, me fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

Une fois que j'eus recyclée puis même améliorée l'explication déjà offerte à Rosa en réussissant à ne pas rougir cette fois-ci, je ne fus guère étonnée lorsque Louis me demanda si William Darcy m'avait questionnée sur Index Inc.

_-Pas vraiment, non, _préférais-je lui offrir la vérité.

_-A-t-il laissé entendre d'une manière quelconque qu'il comptait faire des affaires avec nous? _Tenta-t-il ensuite.

_-Non… Monsieur Darcy s'en est tenu à ce qu'il nous avait dit, c'est-à-dire qu'il désirait connaître mon parcours scolaire afin de mieux conseiller le milieu universitaire, _lui expliquais-je.

_-Bon… Eh bien,_ rétorqua-t-il avant de passer derrière son bureau, relever le couvert de son ordinateur portable puis reprendre d'un ton faussement joyeux, _ce qu'il y a de bon, c'est qu'à compter de maintenant, il a une dette envers moi… Et ça… y a pas à dire… ça pourrait m'être utile un jour._

_-Qui sait, _l'approuvais-je avant de me diriger vers la porte.

Enfin libre de regagner mon bureau, je me mis au travail, devinant que le manque de sommeil me ralentirait et que mes idées auraient du mal à se mettre en place.

-_C'est la pause, allez viens, une fois n'est pas coutume… sortons_, me proposa Rosa deux heures plus tard, non… il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle me l'ordonna.

_-Ok,_ soupirais-je, soulagée à l'idée de quitter cette pièce que le manque de lumière assombrissait assez pour qu'aujourd'hui, à cause de ce sérieux manque de sommeil, je ne puisse le supporter.

Après nous être arrêtées au Second Cup pour acheter nos cafés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre banc habituel dans le minuscule parc qu'il y avait tout à côté et commençâmes à discuter. Je n'étais pas sans ignorer que ce café serait bu autour d'un interrogatoire serré, mais je n'en avais cure puisque mon besoin en caféine dépassait largement la gêne qui allait de pair avec la discussion qui l'accompagnerait.

-_Lizzie, tu m'excuseras de revenir sur le sujet… mais il faut absolument que je te révèle ce que j'ai appris hier après-midi concernant William Darcy, _débuta-t-elle après avoir trempé prudemment ses lèvres dans son gobelet de café.

_-Je t'écoute,_ l'encourageais-je d'une voix que je souhaitais indifférente.

_-En plus des nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent déjà à son…._

-_Attends Rosa… avant que tu t'engages plus loin, je te répète que vendredi dernier, il ne s'est rien passé entre cet homme et moi_, la prévins-je par anticipation avant de prendre une bonne gorgée de café.

_-Tant mieux, _soupira-t-elle,_ car laisse-moi te dire que tu l'as échappé belle, _comme lorsqu'on porte un toast, elle leva son gobelet et vint le cogner contre le mien,_ crois-moi sur parole… _

Alors là elle avait réussi : je me consumais de curiosité. Toutefois, comme je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y avait plus de chance qu'elle revint elle-même sur le sujet si je gardais le silence, je feignis de m'intéresser au groupe de pigeons qui venait tout juste de se poser sur le sol devant notre banc dans l'espoir de recevoir des miettes.

_-Y a pas à dire, je ne comprends pas qu'il ne se soit rien passé quand tu es allée le voir hier après-midi, _commença-t-elle, _pour moi, c'était tellement évident que tu lui plaisais. _

_-Tout le monde peut se tromper, _l'excusais-je en espérant par ailleurs l'inciter ainsi à poursuivre son explication.

Jetant un œil dans ma direction, elle en rajouta, _mais quoi,_ _c'est vrai Élisabeth… vendredi dernier… t'étais pas aussitôt sortie du restaurant qu'il nous bombardait de questions à ton sujet._

_-J'étais la seule qu'il ne connaissait pas, _banalisais-je tout en feignant de m'intéresser au pigeon qui était tout près de mon pied.

_-Toute la conversation qui a suivi ton départ a tourné autour de toi : Est-elle mariée? A-t-elle un petit copain? A-t-elle un enfant? _Énuméra-t-elle en tentant d'imiter sa voix.

-_Moi, un enfant_? Feignis-je de m'étonner réellement, avant de tourner la tête vers elle pour attendre la suite.

_-Oui, et il a terminé en nous demandant si on savait où tu avais fait tes études…. _

_-Oh…. _Échappais-je à l'intérieur d'un petit rire nerveux…_ j'imagine que ça explique pourquoi il voulait voir mon cv._

_-En tout cas, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi_, commenta-t-elle en roulant des yeux, _qu'il ne se soit rien passé je veux dire_, précisa-t-elle avant d'enregistrer ma perplexité puis reprendre, _après ce que j'ai appris hier… laisse-moi te dire que tu peux te compter chanceuse de ne pas être tombée dans les bras d'un séducteur tel que lui,_ m'annonça-t-elle.

_-Pourquoi tu-dis cela? Et à qui as-tu parlé? _Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander après m'être légèrement étouffée avec une gorgée de café.

_-À Caroline… Et avant que je t'en dise plus, saches que, c'est moi qui l'ai appelée,_ avoua-t-elle en rougissant, _car j'étais très inquiète après que tu sois partie pour son bureau…_

Un profond soupir plus tard, elle poursuivit :_ D'abord, il faut que tu saches que Caroline aussi était certaine que tu finirais dans son lit…. Elle dit que William Darcy utilise toujours la même méthode pour attirer les jeunes femmes qui l'intéressent… il les convoque dans son antre…_

_-Il s'enferme avec elles pour étudier leur cv, _proposais-je sarcastique.

_-Peu importe le moyen qu'il prend pour les attirer là… ce qui est certain c'est qu'elles sont les seules à passer derrière le comptoir des gardiens de sécurité pour monter dans son ascenseur privé. Elles seules sont reçues dans la garçonnière qui jouxte son bureau du 26__e__ étage, _termina-t-elle avant de couler un regard lourd de sens dans ma direction.

_-Je l'ai échappé belle alors_, marmonnais-je, dents serrées, gorge nouée.

_-Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout!_ Reprit-elle après avoir fait une pause stratégique.

_-Parce qu'il y a autre chose?_ Ne pus-je retenir.

_-Et comment! _S'exclama-t-elle. _Caroline m'a dit qu'au cours des 4 ou 5 dernières années, un minimum de trois femmes différentes sont venues le confronter au bureau. Et…. les trois étaient __**enceintes**__. _

Alors là, c'était plus fort que moi, j'éclatai de rire.

_-Tu ne me crois pas? _S'indigna Rosa en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Attend, laisse-moi deviner… Caroline t'a dit que ces enfants étaient de lui?_ Rétorquais-je sans être capable de reprendre mon sérieux.

Surprise par le soudain silence de ma voisine, je tournai la tête dans sa direction et la découvrit en train de me contempler, un air horrifié sur le visage.

_-Quoi? _M'inquiétais-je.

_-Tu le défends! T'es déjà amoureuse de lui, _grimaça-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

-_Non! _M'opposais-je aussitôt, _écoute Rosa, _tentais-je de me calmer, _je comprends fort bien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et crois bien que j'apprécie sincèrement tout ce que tu essaies de faire pour me protéger, mais tu sauras aussi que si j'étais amoureuse de William Darcy, ce qui n'est pas le cas, _insistais-je en la dévisageant attentivement et en pesant bien chaque mot_, je refuserais de me fier à ce que racontent certaines personnes en apparence bien intentionnée je te l'accorde…. et me forgerais une opinion par moi-même._

_-Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de rumeurs Lizzie, _insista-t-elle,_ Caroline a vu ces femmes… elle les a rencontrées personnellement, leur a parlé… elle a même vu les enfants…_

-_Assez_! Me dressais-je sur mes deux pieds, _tu m'excuseras Rosa, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'accorder foi aux propos de cette Caroline._

_-OK, libre à toi, _commenta-t-elle d'un ton trop irrité pour être sincère…_ Et si je te disais que moi aussi j'ai fait une embarrassante découverte au sujet de cet homme…._

_-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait surpasser cette histoire d'enfants illégitimes,_ la narguais-je avant de jeter le reste de mon café dans la poubelle d'un geste rageur puis me mettre en marche pour sortir du parc.

_-Il est fiancé, _m'arrêta-t-elle physiquement avant de me le prouver en exhibant devant mes yeux la numérisation d'un article trouvé sur le net et qui faisait état d'une promesse de mariage entre William Darcy et une certaine Anne Debourg.

Après que je lui eus arraché la feuille des mains et me fus éloignée de quelques pas pour en commencer la lecture, Rosa resta respectueusement où elle était, attendit que j'abaisse mes mains puis revint vers moi pour ajouter, _alors, tu vois bien que j'avais raison de m'en faire pour toi, hein? _

Une seconde plus tard, après avoir relâché un profond soupir, je me tournai lentement vers elle, la dévisageai silencieusement puis prétendis : _Je ne sais plus comment te le dire Rosa, tu t'en fais pour rien. William Darcy n'est pas près d'entrer dans ma vie._

Et Dieu sait qu'au moment où j'affirmais cela, je le pensais vraiment.

Dix minutes plus tard toutefois, je recommençais déjà à envisager les choses autrement. Je venais de terminer d'effectuer une recherche plus approfondie sur Google et avait trouvé quelques articles, pas vraiment récents, où ses fiançailles étaient évoquées. Après avoir navigué au gré de ces découvertes et avoir lu attentivement presque tout ce qui s'y rapportait, je formulai une hypothèse qui me semblait assez juste – sachant qu'il me faudrait bien évidemment la vérifier auprès de William – et qui donnait à cet hymen (partant du principe qu'il y en eut réellement un) une allure de transaction financière ou plutôt d'un échange de service.

Il m'apparût très intéressant de mettre en relation le fait qu'entre autres soumissionnaires, la firme de la future belle-mère de William Darcy, la célèbre architecte Catherine Debourg, fut justement celle qui obtint le contrat pour dessiner et construire l'immeuble de 26 étages de la WD Finances.

Vers 11h45, moment où Astrid me transféra l'appel de William Darcy, je pris un grand respire, puis répondis.

_-Est-ce que je te dérange? _M'interrogea-t-il après que je l'eus salué.

-_Pas vraiment non, _répondis-je.

_-Je me retiens de t'appeler depuis mon arrivée au bureau, _se confessa-t-il ensuite avant de lâcher un charmant un petit rire puis enchaîner, _est-ce que tu vas bien_?

_-À part la fatigue ça va…_rétorquais-je avec prudence.

_-Pour ma part, je tombe de sommeil, _avoua-t-il. _Et puisque c'est un peu de ta faute, _reprit-il joyeusement_, ta punition pourrait être de venir dîner avec moi?_

_-Oh, mais c'est que j'ai trop de travail devant moi, _mentionnais-je en prenant soin de rendre ma déception perceptible.

_-Tu ne peux même pas prendre une heure? _Tenta-t-il.

_-Même pas 35 minutes,_ lui appris-je.

_-C'est trop court pour venir jusqu'ici en tout cas, tu as raison, _évalua-t-il,_ c'est vraiment dommage… j'avais plein de choses à te dire,_ m'apprit-il, sur le même ton que s'il avait voulu dire : _…__**plein de choses à te faire**__…_ _Que dirais-tu de ce soir alors?_ Suggéra-t-il en second lieu.

_-William,_ me décidais-je enfin, _ne le prend pas mal, mais… j'estime qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant de se revoir… _

Après l'avoir entendu échapper un gros soupir, je tranchai,_ je préfère qu'on attende au week-end. Non seulement ce sera plus facile pour moi de trouver une gardienne, mais en plus, ça bouleversera beaucoup moins la routine que j'ai tout de même eu bien de mal à mettre en place pour Samuel._

_-….._

_-Sans compter que ça nous permettra d'être un peu seul toi et moi… on a bien des choses à se dire, _insinuais-je.

_-Ça me semble bien raisonnable en effet, _mentionna-t-il en appuyant beaucoup sur le mot **raisonnable**.

_-Raisonnable mais nécessaire… surtout pour Samuel _ajoutais-je, sachant qu'il ne saurait être en désaccord avec cela.

_-Je ne peux que reconnaître le bienfondé de cette proposition et sa raison d'être. Très bien alors, on va faire comme tu le proposes. Appelle-moi dès que tu arrives à trouver une gardienne afin que je te réserve ma soirée….. Mais oh, Élisabeth? _M'interpella-t-il une seconde plus tard, un peu comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

_-Quoi?_

_-Merci pour hier soir… J'ai passé une très belle soirée… et une très belle nuit, _ajouta-t-il beaucoup plus bas.

_-Moi aussi William… _admis-je à mon tour.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, je me sentais enfin soulagée. La déception que j'avais tout d'abord sentie dans sa voix s'était tout d'abord estompée, puis carrément résorbée, me permettant d'envisager notre prochaine rencontre avec confiance et sérénité.

Maintenant débarrassée du stress qui allait de pair avec la mise au point que je venais de réaliser avec William, la fatigue reprit ses droits, faisant en sorte que l'heure du dîner, de même que l'après-midi qui suivit me semblèrent interminables.

Cette soirée-là, qui aurait pu s'appeler « _**l'après-William » **_je détenais la preuve que désormais rien ne serait plus pareil. Non seulement nous étions deux à le « _voir dans notre soupe_ », mais encore est-il que Samuel mentionna si souvent son nom que j'en vins tout naturellement à lui parler de ce fameux souper que William et moi avions décidé d'organiser durant le Week-end.

J'acquiesçai et trouvai même très raisonnable la demande de Samuel à l'effet que William pourrait arriver plus tôt le soir de notre rendez-vous, afin de passer quelques précieuses minutes avec lui, avant l'arrivée de la gardienne.

Je laissai tout de même s'écouler deux jours avant de téléphoner à William pour l'informer que j'avais réussi à réserver la gardienne habituelle de Sam pour le lendemain soir, soit le vendredi.

Celui-ci sembla si heureux de m'avoir au bout du fil, que je me retins à la dernière seconde de l'inviter pour le soir même.

_« Mais qu'allais-je faire là… » _Me grondais-je au moment où je raccrochais, reconnaissante envers cet avocat du diable qui juste à temps, m'avait rappelé, que selon plusieurs sources différentes trouvées sur le net, il était fiancé. Car c'est à cette information et à celle-là seulement que j'avais décidé d'accorder foi, rejetant d'emblée tout ce qui provenait de cette fameuse Caroline qui dès le départ m'avait déplu.

_**Vendredi soir**_

Le va-et-vient de Samuel alors qu'il passait sans arrêt de sa chambre au salon de même que son incessant verbiage commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs. Mais puisque je brûlais d'impatience au moins autant que lui, je me contins et réinvestis cette surdose d'énergie dans le choix de mes vêtements et en me maquillant, alors qu'au quotidien, je ne le faisais que très rarement.

Autour de 17h00, à l'heure prévue, William sonna à notre porte et s'engouffra dans l'entrée les bras chargés de cadeaux. Il avait apporté un bouquet de roses rouge pour moi et un très bel ourson en peluche pour Samuel. Dès que nous l'eûmes délesté de ces offrandes, Samuel lui sauta dans les bras et plaqua sa petite bouche contre sa joue, les bras fermement accrochés autour de son cou. J'enviai mon fils de pouvoir faire aussi facilement confiance.

William refusa d'un signe de tête le verre de vin que je lui offris, vint poser ses lèvres fraîches sur ma bouche qui me sembla tout à coup exagérément rouge, puis suivit son fils jusque dans le salon où un album photo les attendait près du divan.

Après avoir disposé mes roses dans un vase et avoir posé celui-ci sur la table dans le salon, je me glissai derrière William, m'asseyant directement sur l'accoudoir du divan et ne pus résister à la tentation de saisir quelques boucles de ses cheveux, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Samuel alors que je penchais le haut de mon corps vers cet album qu'ils regardaient tous les deux.

Nous étions encore dans cette position lorsque Sonia sonna à notre porte autour de 18h15. Pendant que je l'entretenais de ce que j'avais prévu pour le repas et pour la soirée de Samuel, j'attribuai à tort son intérêt pour William à la beauté et au charme qu'il possédait et auxquels j'avais déjà succombé, mais réalisai ensuite, qu'il n'y avait que leurs ressemblances qui pouvaient justifier que son regard passât ainsi de l'un à l'autre.

Voyant ce sujet s'ajouter à la longue liste de ceux sur lesquels William et moi allions devoir aborder durant la soirée, je m'empressai de livrer le reste de mes consignes et recommandations et dus m'y prendre à trois reprises avant de réussir à convaincre Samuel de nous laisser partir.

Aussitôt que je pris place à bord de sa voiture, William mis le moteur en marche puis se tourna vers moi.

_-Ce soir on mange chez moi_, m'apprit-il après avoir posé ses lèvres sur ma main (me rendant toute chose) et me l'avoir rendue, _il est temps que tu découvres l'antre du loup._

-_À oui… le 26__e__ étage,_ déglutis-je en repensant autant à ce qui s'était passé entre nous lors de ma première visite dans ces lieux qu'aux ragots de Caroline s'y rapportant.

_-Non… je t'emmène à Westmount… C'est là où j'habite depuis le décès de ma mère… j'en ai hérité il y a deux ans… Et je vais me mettre au fourneau…_

-_Je vais t'aider,_ affirmais-je.

_-Oh non madame_, protesta-t-il avec emphase, _je ne veux pas de vous dans la cuisine… tu serais une trop grande distraction, _coula-t-il ensuite en changeant totalement de ton et en laissant échapper un petit rire qui me fit frissonner. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, j'en profitai alors pour étudier son profil. En raison du sourire que ses lèvres esquissèrent lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, je compris que des pensées similaires nous habitait et me ramenai à l'ordre en me rappelant que la discussion devait avoir préséance sur l'assouvissement de cette soif qu'il faisait naître chez moi.

_« Je dois absolument garder la tête froide et maintenir le cap sur mon objectif car, au-delà de l'attirance que j'éprouve indéniablement pour lui, c'est à Samuel que je dois penser…» _récitais-je comme une incantation.

En aucun car je ne devais oublier que peu importe ce qui se passerait entre William et moi au-delà de cette soirée, Samuel devait pouvoir fréquenter son père aussi souvent qu'il le désirerait.

Nous arrivâmes chez William quinze minutes plus tard. La maison était telle que je l'avais imaginée, c'est-à-dire immense et intimidante. Toutefois, lorsqu'un homme grisonnant arriva sur le porche et se courba devant moi en réclamant mon manteau, je compris que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines avec cet homme qui me plaisait de plus en plus en dépit de ma méfiance.

_-Élisabeth, je te présente monsieur Miron, l'homme dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer._

_-Enchanté monsieur… Élisabeth Bennet_, me nommais-je à mon tour en lui tendant la main.

_-Enchanté madame, _rétorqua-t-il en serrant brièvement la mienne,_ monsieur m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de vous, _affirma-t-il ensuite en m'offrant un très beau sourire.

_-Vraiment? _M'enquis-je en rougissant.

_-Puisque je vous le dis, _répondit-il avant de s'incliner devant moi puis se tourner vers son maître, _Oh, à propos monsieur,_ _j'ai placé l'album photo que vous vouliez montrer à madame sur la table basse dans le salon._

_-Merci infiniment Jules, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée._

_-Merci monsieur… Madame, _termina-t-il avant de nous ouvrir la porte pour nous laisser entrer.

Après avoir accroché ma veste et posé ma bourse sur le meuble dans l'entrée, l'aimable domestique se dirigea ensuite au bout du long corridor, ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait vers la gauche et qui menait probablement à ses appartements privés et nous quitta après nous avoir salué une dernière fois.

-_Quel homme charmant,_ mentionna-je au moment où je réalisai que William me dévisageait.

_-Il est bien plus que cela, _soupira-t-il._ Cet homme est un saint. Mais viens, ne restons pas ici. Allons visiter le reste de la maison, _m'invita-t-il avant de tendre le bras en direction du long corridor comme s'il voulait m'indiquer le chemin à suivre.

_-C'est que… j'aimerais bien téléphoner chez moi avant…. je voudrais être certaine que tout va bien avec Samuel…_

_-Bien entendu… viens, je vais te montrer où est le téléphone._

Je suivis William jusque dans le salon, me dirigeai vers le poste téléphonique qu'il me désigna, puis m'entretins avec Sam tout en suivant son père des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine et commençait à s'affairer.

La gardienne m'apprit que Samuel venait tout juste de terminer son repas et qu'il se préparait maintenant à s'installer devant la télévision avec elle. Il faut dire qu'en rentrant de l'école – au moment où nous nous étions arrêtés dans notre club vidéo habituel - j'avais délibérément permis à Samuel de louer un film d'animation qu'il désirait voir depuis longtemps afin de m'assurer qu'il accepterait non pas mon absence puisqu'il m'arrivait tout de même de le faire à l'occasion, mais plutôt qu'il ne se sentirait pas trop exclus.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Sam, je raccrochai définitivement rassurée sur son sort puis me dirigeai vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de repérer William grâce au bruit que faisaient les ustensiles de cuisine qu'il manipulait tout près du poêle.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment manifester ma présence, je pénétrai doucement dans la pièce puis l'admirai du regard tout en demeurant silencieuse. Son jeans bleu foncé et sa chemise noire légèrement entrouverte donnaient à sa silhouette une apparence décontractée qui lui seyait bien. Se tournant vers moi à demi, justement à ce moment-là, il esquissa un large sourire, allongea le bras pour ramasser un objet sur le comptoir, marcha vers moi puis me tendit un verre de vin blanc.

_-Il est maintenant temps pour toi d'aller jeter un œil sur l'album photo dont mon domestique t'a parlé… _

À peine esquissais-je une petite moue réprobatrice qu'il m'arrachait ce verre qu'il venait pourtant de me remettre, le posa sur le comptoir auprès duquel nous nous tenions, m'enlaça puis captura mes lèvres. Après m'avoir offert plusieurs baisers fougueux, il posa son front contre le mien, exhala un profond soupir puis me lança tout en me repoussant lentement, _ne reviens plus me tenter sinon tu vas devoir te passer de souper…._

Mon rire s'éteignit dans le salon au moment même où je me laissai imprégner par le côté sombre et lugubre de la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts de papier peint brun foncé qui datait d'une autre époque et de longues tentures bourgogne couvraient entièrement les fenêtres. Même les meubles n'échappaient pas à la règle et la grande majorité de ceux-ci étaient antiques et en bois à l'exception des deux grands divans de cuir brun foncé qui n'étaient certainement pas là depuis longtemps.

« _Je n'imagine pas Samuel dans un tel décor_ » grimaçais-je avant de me décider à aller m'asseoir puis ouvrir l'album photo, curieuse de voir ce que William voulait tant que je voie.

Une seconde plus tard, j'étais figée par la surprise, estomaquée de voir à quel point Samuel et William se ressemblaient.

-_Aucun test de paternité ne sera jamais nécessaire… _conclus-je. Si les gens de mon entourage pouvaient voir quelques-unes de ces photos, ils croiraient nécessairement qu'il s'agit de Samuel.

Je m'empressai alors de tourner les pages afin de découvrir les autres photos. J'arrivai assez facilement à identifier les parents de William puisque ceux-ci apparaissaient régulièrement sur les clichés, mais fus ensuite bien embêtée par l'apparition soudaine d'une petite fille dont les cinq premières années n'avaient pas été immortalisées alors que William possédait des images variées de chacune des étapes de son enfance.

« _Ils ne se ressemblent pas_ _du tout _» Conclus-je après les avoir observés l'un et l'autre sur les photos qui suivaient et qui témoignaient également de leur grande différence d'âge, _au moins dix ans_, évaluais-je.

Lorsque je fus en mesure de détailler la petite fille devenue adolescente quelques pages plus tard, puis même la jeune fille qu'elle devint par la suite, je réalisai que je m'approchais de la fin de l'album et m'en étonnai.

_-Je constate que tu as fait connaissance avec ma sœur Georgianna_, me fis sursauter William en arrivant derrière moi.

_-Pourquoi y'a pas de photo d'elle bébé?_ L'interrogeais-je en levant la tête et haussant le menton pour mieux le voir.

_-Elle venait d'avoir cinq ans lorsque mes parents l'ont adoptée, _m'apprit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

Comme je fronçais les sourcils, il s'empressa d'ajouter, _quand ma mère a compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'autres enfants, elle a tout de suite entamé des démarches pour en adopter un. Georgianna a dix ans de moins que moi. Elle est adorable, tu verras. Elle est en Europe actuellement. Je te la présenterai à son retour..._ Il dut lire à nouveau dans mes pensées car il ajouta, _elle sera ici dans trois semaines. _

_-….._

_-Et tu sais quoi? À son retour, je compte bien vous réunir… toi, Samuel et le reste de ma famille…._

De nouveau victime de mon impulsivité, sa proposition déclencha chez moi un mouvement involontaire qui n'aurait jamais pu passer inaperçu, _je ne cherche pas à te piéger Élisabeth, _me rassura-t-il aussitôt en me tendant la main au-dessus du divan pour m'aider à m'en extraire et en faire le tour,_ allez viens… le repas est prêt…. Si tu veux bien on continuera cette intéressante discussion autour d'un bon repas._

Aussitôt que William eut saisi mon bras, il le passa sous le sien et me guida vers deux portes coulissantes que je n'avais pas encore remarquées et les fit glisser pour me faire entrer dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci, bien que décorée avec soin, était tout de même trop froide pour me plaire réellement. En toute honnêteté, je dois même dire que je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer tenir une discussion dans un décor aussi sinistre. Heureusement pour moi, William se montra aussi intuitif que tout à l'heure, me fit un clin d'œil puis me demanda de l'imiter en ramassant mon couvert pour le suivre jusque dans la cuisine.

Pendant que je laissais les divers parfums me titiller les papilles gustatives, il apportait les derniers plats de service puis tirait ma chaise pour me permettre de m'asseoir.

Une forte odeur de tomates grillées et de basilic monta jusqu'à mes narines au moment où William découvrait le premier plat de service. Sur le second plateau, même harmonie de saveurs puisqu'un lit de pâtes fraîches recouvertes de persil et d'une épaisse couche de sauce rosée se livrait à mon regard.

Comment sortis-je de ma chaise pour me retrouver dans les bras de William, j'avoue ne plus m'en souvenir et surtout ne plus m'en soucier. Pendant que nos langues se rencontraient et s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre, j'eus tout juste le temps de me dire qu'il n'y avait certainement pas que les hommes qu'on pouvait attraper par l'estomac puisque j'avais totalement perdu le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur mes pulsions. Une pression dans le bas de mon dos me fit comprendre que William venait de me plaquer contre le comptoir et qu'il me désirait au moins autant que moi. Déjà perdue sans être ivre, je sentis William me ramasser par les fesses puis me poser sur le comptoir. Hypnotisée, liée à lui, je le laissai détacher les boutons de mon chemisier puis faire descendre les bretelles de ma brassière toute occupée que j'étais à fourrager dans sa chevelure bouclée. J'entendis le bruit que fit la pochette de préservatif qu'il déchirait, j'entendis aussi la cloche qui sonnait dans ma tête et qui tentait pour la dernière fois de me mettre en garde, mais je n'étais déjà plus là. Je n'étais plus moi surtout. J'étais une bête sauvage devant un chasseur sans merci. William me prit exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, c'est-à-dire, avec passion, sans retenue aucune, criant mon nom en même temps qu'il se déversait en moi et continuant à me caresser afin que je puisse l'accompagner. Lorsque nos deux esprits s'apaisèrent enfin, il se retira, m'attira à lui et m'aida à descendre du comptoir en prenant bien garde de me garder tout contre lui.

_-Tu vois… c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu __viennes__ dans la cuisine,_ ricana-t-il le menton accoté contre le dessus de ma tête.

…_**..À suivre….**_

**Êtes-vous curieuses de lire la longue conversation qui va suivre ce repas? **

**À vous la parole...**

**Miriamme**


	5. Consensus

**Comme je ne pourrai pas publier la suite avant le 25 décembre, j'en profite pour vous souhaitez à toutes un joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous passerez toutes un bon moment auprès de vos familles pour celles qui en ont une ou bien auprès de vos ami(e)s. Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire et m'encouragent en m'envoyant un commentaire. Vous savez, chaque fois que j'en reçois un (pour cette histoire en construction ou pour celles qui sont terminées) c'est comme un cadeau de Noël. Comme dirait Lizzie lorsqu'elle danse avec William pour la première fois: _Quelques mots c'est suffisant. _Salutations plus que chaleureuses à mes amies Calazzi et Mimija. Je vous adore mesdames. ps: petite scène chaude entre nos deux héros... alors celles que cela indispose... vous aurez un petit bout à sauter... Bonne lecture, Miriamme.**

**_Cinquième partie_**

_-Souhaites-tu prendre le dessert ici ou dans le salon? _S'enquit William après m'avoir enlevé mon assiette.

Repensant aux frissons qui m'avaient gagnée au moment où je m'étais retrouvée seule dans cette pièce, je grimaçai, puis me forçai à sourire en entendant mon compagnon réagir, _Restons ici alors… on passera au salon après avoir terminé notre repas et cette intéressante discussion… qu'il nous faut avoir, _lança-t-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

-_Très bien_, me contentais-je d'ajouter avant de prendre une dernière gorgée de cet excellent vin blanc que William avait sélectionné pour accompagner notre repas. _Je te laisse le choix du sujet (« ou des armes ») _passais-je tout près d'ajouter tant j'avais l'impression que nous parlions davantage d'une campagne.

-_Avant de parler de Samuel et de tout ce qui le touche de près et de loin, je suggère qu'on discute un peu de nous deux, _me ravit-il tant par cette formulation qu'avec la pointe de tarte aux pommes qu'il venait de poser devant moi,_ thé ou café?_

_-Thé, _répondis-je avant de donner mon opinion sur l'autre proposition_, ça me convient qu'on parle de notre relation en tout premier lieu... _

_-Ce qui m'intéresse pour l'instant… c'est de savoir quel rôle tu es prête à me laisser jouer dans ta vie, _m'apprit-il alors tout en prenant place en face de moi et en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-_C'est-à-dire que… je ne sais pas vraiment… honnêtement, pour l'instant du moins, j'ai surtout peur qu'on aille trop vite, _bredouillais-je en ayant beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard.

-_Par opposition… de mon côté… à cause du contexte bien entendu, _précisa-t-il,_ j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup de temps, _grimaça-t-il en toute simplicité,_ sans compter que depuis que je t'ai retrouvée, il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je pense à toi, _avoua-t-il finalement.

-_William,_ enchaînais-je un peu brusquement, _je… je me sens flattée je te l'assure. Tu es vraiment un homme exceptionnel… attirant et tout ça, mais… _m'arrêtais-je un instant pour lui désigner la pièce où nous nous trouvions, _nous ne venons tellement pas du même milieu…_

-_Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance Élisabeth. À mes yeux ce ne sera jamais que du matériel,_ professa-t-il avant de jeter sa serviette devant lui et quitter sa place pour venir vers moi, _Lizzie_, me surprit-il en utilisant mon surnom, _ce qui se passe entre nous est trop important… non, en fait c'est mieux que ça… c'est unique… _Comme j'acquiesçais silencieusement, il poursuivit, _je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant toi…_ Maintenant à genoux, il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, essuya les larmes qui commençaient à descendre le long de mes joues avec ses deux pouces, puis continua sur la même lancée, _je sais que ce qui nous arrive te terrifie… je ne suis pas idiot, je le vois bien… et je sais aussi que c'est tout à fait normal vu les circonstances… mais il me semble également qu'on a tout à gagner à être parfaitement francs et honnêtes l'un envers l'autre… Pour ma part, mes sentiments envers toi sont on ne peut plus clairs et ne changeront pas; je suis amoureux de toi, je veux t'épouser et souhaiterais même avoir d'autres enfants…_

_-Ça n'a aucun sens William, _protestais-je pour commencer_, comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi,_ l'agressais-je, désormais effrayée.

-_Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Élisabeth, il m'a suffi d'une seule soirée avec toi, puis de cette fameuse nuit – que je qualifierais d'inoubliable – pour être certain que __je venais de rencontrer la femme de ma vie__. Et si tu avais moins bu ce soir-là et si tu étais restée le lendemain matin au lieu de prendre la fuite… qui sait, peut-être en serais-tu venue à la même conclusion que moi._

_-…._

Préférant sans doute me laisser réfléchir un peu, William se releva, me servit mon thé, retourna poser la théière sur le comptoir puis s'y accouda pour me contempler et poursuivre, _essaie un peu de te mettre à ma place Élisabeth. Imagine comment j'ai pu me sentir à mon réveil lorsque j'ai constaté que tu avais non seulement disparue, mais qu'en plus, ton nom ne se trouvait pas sur la liste des finissants… _

-_C'est Charlotte qui a tout fait pour que mon nom ne figure pas sur la liste officielle des finissants… et crois-moi, elle n'aurait pas pu faire les choses autrement._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Parce qu'elle savait que je ne voulais absolument pas aller au bal… et aussi parce qu'on nous a toutes les deux imposé de faire partie du comité organisateur de l'événement. Moi comme trésorière et elle comme responsable de la logistique. Voilà pourquoi elle a été obligée d'acheter mon billet en cachette et de m'inscrire sous un faux nom. Elle a même attendu deux jours avant la fête pour me mettre devant le fait accompli. _

_-Et les photos de finissants? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y en ait aucune de toi?_

_-Parce qu'elles sont toujours prises quelques semaines avant l'événement. Comme il était hors de question que j'aille au bal, j'ai tout simplement sauté la séance…. Pour ce qui est de la couverture photographique pendant le bal lui-même… j'ai tout fait pour éviter le photographe qui se promenait dans la salle. Le seul moment où je n'ai pas réussi c'est pendant…_

_-Le repas, _compléta-t-il ma phrase en repensant à cette photo qu'il avait découverte dans mon album quelques jours plus tôt.

-_J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait rechercher, _repris-je ensuite en prenant une première bouchée de tarte aux pommes.

-_Sans connaître de succès évidemment… ton nom n'était pas sur la liste… tu n'apparaissais sur aucune photo et je ne connaissais que ton prénom… _Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir, il poursuivit,_ le détective que j'ai engagé pour mener cette enquête, m'a très rapidement conseillé de laisser tomber… Si ma mémoire est bonne, il est arrivé à retracer ton amie Charlotte grâce à la description que je lui en avais faite, mais lorsqu'il l'a interrogée au sujet du bal, elle a affirmé qu'elle s'était rendue là-bas en compagnie de son petit ami… Il me semble qu'elle avait même des photos pour le prouver…._

-_Je suis sincèrement désolée William,_ m'excusais-je avant d'abandonner mon assiette et poser ma serviette tout à côté. _Je n'ai plus faim, _lui appris-je en me redressant.

-_Écoute Élisabeth,_ commença-t-il après s'être approché de moi et avoir posé un baiser sur mon front, _mon intention n'est pas de te faire peur, loin de là…. Mon seul but est que tu sois sûre de mes sentiments à ton égard et que tu acceptes d'envisager la possibilité de me laisser prendre une place dans ta vie… _

Le fait qu'à l'instant même il ne fasse allusion qu'à notre unité en tant que couple et n'incluait pas nécessairement Samuel dans sa déclaration me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

«_ Se pourrait-il qu'il m'aime réellement?_ » M'émeus-je. Pour éviter de craquer devant lui, je lui demandai de me rappeler où était la salle de bain et le prévins que tout de suite après, j'étais toute disposée à ce qu'on aille poursuivre notre discussion dans le salon.

-_Très bien… je débarrasse la table, puis je t'attends là-bas_, m'assura-t-il en me regardant m'éloigner, un léger rictus déformant ses lèvres.

Après avoir utilisé la toilette, m'être lavée les dents et avoir légèrement retouché à mon maquillage, j'osai enfin observer cette jeune femme sans doute déjà trop éprise pour être en mesure de prendre une décision éclairée.

« _Devrais-je lui parler des soupçons dont Rosa m'a fait part?_ » Adressais-je à ce sosie, le voyant aussitôt se rembrunir.

Décodant la même inquiétude sur le visage de William au moment où je revins dans le salon, je le laissai venir vers moi, me saisir la main et me conduire jusqu'au plus grand des deux divans où il m'invita à m'asseoir tout contre lui.

_-Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse réellement, _m'invita-t-il en dégageant les deux mèches qui me cachaient le visage.

-_La liste est longue… j'en ai bien peur_, déglutis-je en baissant les yeux, me détestant à l'avance pour le coup que je savais que je lui porterais.

_-Commence par ce qui t'inquiète le plus… Si tu veux que cette soirée soit aussi bénéfique pour toi que pour moi… on ne doit rien se cacher…_

_-L'une de mes amies m'a mise en garde contre toi… _

_-Tu as parlé de nous deux à une amie?_ Sembla-t-il s'enorgueillir tout d'abord.

-_J'en ai parlé avec_ _Rosa… _le voyant froncer les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à l'identifier, je déclinai, _il s'agit de cette jeune femme qui a remplacé quelqu'un de chez vous qui était en congé de maternité… elle m'accompagnait au restaurant vendredi dernier. C'est elle qui a cru bon de me mettre en garde contre toi… _

_-Que peut-elle me reprocher puisque je ne l'ai pas connue personnellement, _s'étonna-t-il tout en me contemplant attentivement.

-_Il semble bien que je ne serais pas la seule femme à avoir porté l'un de tes enfants,_ trouvais-je enfin le courage de lui dire.

-_C'est donc cela,_ se raidit-il instantanément. Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir, il s'écarta légèrement de moi, se cala plus confortablement puis reprit, _il faut que ton amie ait parlé avec Caroline alors… et que celle-ci lui ait rapporté certaines vieilles rumeurs qui ont circulées au bureau…_

-_Tu as raison… cette information vient de Caroline_, admis-je moi-même un peu sèchement, m'attendant au pire.

Pendant que je me demandais à quoi attribuer l'air sombre qui avait gagné son visage, William commença son explication en utilisant une expression consacrée que pour ma part, je n'avais jamais appréciée : « _**je ne suis pas un saint**_ » comme ci à elle seule, cette phrase excusait tout et donnait tous les droits.

-_J'ai laissé quelques femmes entrer dans ma vie au cours des derniers années, _poursuivit-il avant de préciser qu'à chaque fois, il avait pris le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec ses amantes en les prévenant qu'en ce qui le concernait, il ne souhaitait ni se marier, ni fonder une famille.

-_Comme si on pouvait empêcher une personne d'aimer_, échappais-je malgré moi.

_-Certaines femmes ont donc justement joué la carte de __**l'amoureuse**__ pour obtenir davantage de ma part, _poursuivit-il s'abstenant de relever ma boutade_, en ce qui me concerne, je reste convaincu qu'elles s'intéressaient davantage à ma fortune qu'à moi-même mais bon, ça ne change rien au dénouement… deux d'entre-elles ont été jusqu'à exercer un affreux chantage, me faisant croire qu'elles étaient enceintes, alors que la troisième, a plutôt tenté de me faire endosser la paternité d'un enfant qu'elle avait conçu avec un autre homme._

-_Et bien_, échappais-je, n'arrivant pas à être totalement satisfaite de son explication, sans être pour autant capable de dire pourquoi.

-_N'oublie pas que ma fortune peut être dérangeante pour certains, mais attirante pour d'autres._ Après avoir esquissé une petite grimace, il ajouta, _je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que mon charme à lui seul peut expliquer que j'aie autant de succès avec les femmes..._

J'allais user de sarcasme pour lui dire qu'il avait tout pour lui, mais préférai garder ce commentaire pour moi.

-_Mais pour revenir à ces ragots, sache que Caroline Bingley était ma secrétaire personnelle au moment où ces femmes sont passées dans ma vie. J'imagine que l'autre midi, elle aura compris que tu me plaisais et qu'elle a ensuite tout simplement profité de la curiosité de ton amie pour éliminer une rivale… Caroline est amoureuse de moi depuis toujours. _

_-Pourquoi ne pas t'en débarrasser alors? _Suggérais-je.

-_Aussi éprise de moi soit-elle, Caroline est non seulement une employée très efficace, mais est également la sœur de mon meilleur ami, _grimaça-t-il avant de reprendre, _n'eut-été de mon amitié pour Charles Bingley, tu peux être certaine que je m'en serais débarrassé. Au lieu cela, je me suis empressé de l'éloigner de mon entourage en la nommant responsable des archives._

Je me souvins que c'était effectivement à ce titre qu'elle s'était présentée à moi vendredi dernier.

_-Tu dois aussi savoir que c'est grâce à un test d'ADN que j'ai découvert que l'enfant que cette femme attendait n'était pas de moi… Saches aussi que s'il avait été mien, j'en aurais assumé la paternité avec joie, _ressentit-il le besoin de préciser.

_-En bien, comparée à la mienne, ta vie amoureuse est loin d'être banale _marmonnais-je tout occupée que j'étais à digérer ce trop-plein d'informations.

_-Autre chose maintenant,_ m'invita-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.

_-Qu'en est-il de tes fiançailles? _Repris-je, incapable de ne pas réprouver la facilité avec laquelle il rejetait toute la faute sur ces femmes.

_-Eh bien, _s'exclama-t-il,_ ton amie ne t'a pas épargnée… _

Comme je me renfrognai davantage et gardais résolument le silence, William prit le temps de se lever et de se délier les jambes avant de se rendre jusqu'au bureau qu'il y avait tout au fond de la pièce pour ramasser un document.

_-C'est donc vrai,_ murmurais-je lorsque j'identifiai l'article qu'il venait de poser sur mes genoux et que j'avais moi-même consulté sur internet.

_-Il est vrai qu'une union entre moi et cette jeune femme a été annoncée il y a deux ans_, narra-t-il d'un ton froid et rempli d'amertume. _Anne DeBourg est une jeune femme exceptionnelle et n'eut été du fait que son cœur appartenait déjà à un autre homme, nous serions probablement mariés aujourd'hui. Ironiquement, c'est justement le soir où je m'apprêtais à la demander en mariage qu'elle m'a balancé toute son histoire. Elle a été très honnête avec moi et m'a parlé ouvertement de cet homme dont elle était désespérément amoureuse mais dont sa mère ne voulait pas pour gendre. Pas assez riche il me semble. Elle m'a ensuite prié d'intervenir auprès de sa mère, ce que je me suis empressé de faire. Cela étant dit, comme ça arrive souvent lorsqu'on est une personnalité connue, la presse avait déjà annoncé nos fiançailles. Si tu avais poussé tes recherches un peu plus loin Élisabeth, tu aurais appris qu'Anne se fait désormais appeler madame Bertrand et qu'elle attend un deuxième enfant, _termina-t-il en prenant une gorgée de thé pour se désaltérer.

_-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas publié un démenti…_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de renchérir.

-_Je ne vais pas me mettre à publier un démenti à chaque fois qu'on publie quelque chose de faux à mon sujet_, s'impatienta-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi, soupirer bruyamment puis reprendre, _En ce qui concerne la Presse, ne te fais surtout pas d'illusions Élisabeth… Des articles à mon sujet, il s'en publie tous les jours. Il y a fort à parier qu'il y en aura cent fois plus lorsque les journalistes apprendront la vérité à propos de toi et Samuel… Pour ma part, pas de problème, car j'y suis habitué, je sais comment les prendre… Mais qu'en est-il de toi? _

Comme j'étais encore en pleine réflexion, il ne put faire autrement que d'insister,_ j'espère sincèrement que trouveras la force de ne pas te laisser atteindre par les mensonges que ceux-ci véhiculeront…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Bien sûr que ça va m'atteindre. Comment veux-tu que je distingue le vrai du faux de __ce que je ne sais pas__… _Explosais-je, le prenant par surprise. _J'ai beau avoir succombé à ton charme, être tombée amoureuse de l'image que tu me renvoies de toi-même - mais quoi c'est vrai! Rien ne me dit que tu ne me mens pas! Des femmes sont trompées tous les jours par des hommes supposément merveilleux,_ m'enflammais-je.

-_Et si on parlait de toutes celles qui laissent des hommes merveilleux parce qu'elles ont peur ou parce qu'elles se laissent influencer par leurs amies?_ Me contra-t-il en montant le ton à son tour.

_-Il n'en reste pas moins que __je ne te connais pas__ et que __tu ne me connais pas__. Tu crois me connaître William, c'est tout, _le bloquais-je dans son élan.

_-C'est vrai… je l'admets… tu as parfaitement raison, _céda-t-il en se détendant légèrement.

_-C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on prenne notre temps… _

-_Je comprends… je crois que je comprends maintenant ce que tu veux dire, _nuança-t-il en reprenant contenance, _j'approuve même… Toutefois, si cela veut dire ne plus se voir… alors là je suis en désaccord… Te voir est une __nécessité__ pour moi… Quand tu n'es pas là… Je ne pense qu'à toi… et puis je veux voir Samuel aussi… j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à tisser des liens avec lui._

_-Je sais, _le rassurais-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse,_ moi aussi je veux que Samuel entre dans ta vie. Je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait que vous vous voyez tous les deux… aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez même. C'est en ce qui nous concerne, que je veux qu'on fasse preuve de prudence… qu'on prenne tout notre temps._

_-Bon, alors, si tu commençais par définir ce que tu veux dire par prendre notre temps? _

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment, _déglutis-je en rougissant_, mais j'imagine qu'on pourrait commencer par se voir une fois par semaine…_

_-Comme si on pouvait gérer une vie amoureuse avec un agenda, _marmonna-t-il en se renfrognant.

_-Tu es pourtant d'accord avec la nécessité d'être prudents et de prendre notre temps? _Insistais-je.

_-Oui bien sûr. Il n'en reste pas moins que c'que tu me demandes et très difficile… surtout maintenant que je sais comment ta présence me fait du bien… combien elle m'est devenue essentielle… _

-_S'il n'était question que nous deux, je penserais sans doute autrement, peut-être même comme toi, mais nous devons tenir compte de Samuel dans l'équation. Allez trop vite risquerait de le perturber. Une part de moi, sait qu'on doit être très prudents en ce qui le concerne._

-_Je suis certain que tu as raison… je sais que tu as raison, _se corrigea-t-il, _toutefois_,_ tu conviendras avec moi qu'on a du temps à rattraper. Tu n'as qu'à repenser à tous les efforts que j'ai déployés pour te chercher après notre fameuse nuit d'amour._

_-Tu vois William, c'est justement quand tu fais allusion à ces choses-là que je prends peur. Excuse-moi, mais je ne trouverai jamais ça normal qu'après avoir passé une seule nuit avec une femme, tu crois déjà avoir affaire à la femme de ta vie!_

_-Pourquoi? Si c'est la vérité, _m'intima-t-il.

_-Parce que j'ai vécu la même nuit que toi sans en venir à la même conclusion, _argumentais-je avec impatience._ Bon, oui, c'est vrai, j'étais saoule, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de trouver un extrêmement effrayant le fait que tu sois aussi convaincu._

_-Élisabeth, _m'interpella-t-il avant de reprendre avec ferveur_, tu ne peux tout de même pas nier que ce qui se passe entre nous est exceptionnel? En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais été aussi attiré par une femme que par toi._

_-Il s'agit de désir! De sexe! PAS D'AMOUR!_

_-Sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça? _S'insurgea-t-il avec fougue._ Ne parle pas pour moi. Car s'il y en a un qui sait faire la différence entre ces deux pôles c'est moi. J'ai désiré des femmes toute ma vie… J'ai eu des aventures… pas des tonnes évidemment, mais j'en ai eus quand même assez pour saisir la différence. Et je peux te dire que ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à voir avec le désir. Je ne sais plus comment te le dire, ni de quelle manière te le prouver, mais depuis que je t'ai revu vendredi dernier… je ne pense qu'à toi… Je t'ai dans la peau Élisabeth._

_-Bon très bien, j'ai compris… Alors il te faut accepter qu'on n'en soit pas rendus au même point. Je veux bien te croire lorsque tu affirmes être amoureux de moi, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne peux pas prétendre la même chose. J'admets que je suis très attirée par toi… que je pense beaucoup à toi aussi… mais… je ne crois pas qu'on puisse tomber amoureux aussi facilement. _

_-Il me semble que c'est un bon début, non? _S'enquit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_-Je refuse de me prononcer là-dessus également. Je réserve mon opinion pour plus tard… une fois qu'on aura appris à mieux se connaître._

_-Bon… il semble bien qu'on soit revenus à la case départ. Par contre, certaines choses sont maintenant établies. Je désire te voir le plus souvent possible alors que toi tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Tu es d'accord avec ça?_

_-Oui, _approuvais-je.

_-Alors, voici ce que je te propose, _continua-t-il une fois que j'eus acquiescé,_ c'est toi qui va décider du rythme de nos rencontres…_

_-Euh…_

_-Laisse-moi finir, _intervint-il en haussant la main_, j'aurai le droit de te faire des propositions… que tu seras libre de d'accepter ou pas? Est-ce que ça te conviens?_

Tout en me posant la question, William laissa ses mains descendre le long de mes bras, m'arrachant un soupir de bien être et faisant naître une foule de petits frissons sur mon épiderme. Il avait bien raison de dire que sur le plan physique nous étions totalement compatibles. Pendant que ses mains s'infiltraient sous mon chandail commençaient à pratiquer une lente escalade, ma tête se tourna d'elle-même vers lui afin que ma bouche puisse capturer la sienne. Lorsque ses doigts poursuivirent leur ascension jusqu'à rencontrer des pointes dressées sous ma brassière, un éclair jaillit au creux de mon ventre et un cri s'échappa de ma bouche que ses lèvres avaient délaissées pour descendre dans mon cou. Le feu était pris, l'incendie incontrôlable. Je me débarrassai de ma jupe et de mes petites culottes tout en l'observant tandis qu'il retirait ses vêtements et sortait un préservatif de sa poche. Avant même que je sois tentée de le lui arracher des mains avec l'intention de le lui mettre moi-même, William me ramassa dans ses bras et me transporta jusque dans sa chambre. Après m'avoir déposée sur le lit aussi délicatement qu'il lui fut possible de le faire, il s'installa au-dessus de moi et se mit alors m'embrasser partout, m'arrachant des soupirs d'impatience et me forçant à le prier d'abréger mes souffrances. Lorsque je vis sa tête descendre vers ma féminité, je me tendis brusquement et me dressai pour protester, NON!

_-Laisse-toi faire. Je veux te donner du plaisir…_

Nerveuse et inquiète tout à la fois, je sursautai lorsque sa langue vint taquiner la partie sensible de ma féminité. Après deux ou trois coups de langue bien placés, je ne pus me retenir de gémir. Encouragé par ma réaction, William accéléra la cadence, m'arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus audibles.

-_William arrête,_ le priais-je au bout de quelques instants, _je n'en peux plus… si tu continues… je ne réponds plus de rien, _terminais-je d'une voix haletante.

Sans me répondre, William enfonça encore plus profondément sa langue au cœur de ma féminité et recommença à me lécher goulument. Je ne pus tenir longtemps et atteignit l'orgasme pendant qu'il continuait à me goûter. Lorsque mon corps eut son dernier soubresaut, William entra en moi et commença une longue série de va et vient ne pouvant s'empêcher de poncturer ceux-ci par des gémissements qui trahissaient son impatience. Je lui offris volontiers ma bouche au moment où il la réclama satisfaite de le voir accélérer la cadence, devinant qu'il approchait du point de non-retour. L'effet combiné de sa langue qui taquinait la mienne, de son bassin qui valsait à ma rencontre et des cris de plus en plus rauques qui étaient amplifiés par leur passage dans ma bouche m'excita tant que je me sentis de nouveau interpellée et ressentit le besoin de réduire l'écart qu'il y avait entre nous deux en faisant pression sur ses fesses. Je n'aurai jamais cru être capable de l'accompagner, mais c'était sans compter sur son souffle qui s'accélérait, ses mouvements qui se faisaient plus précis et ses mains qui continuaient leur exploration en toute connaissance de cause. Une minute plus tard, je ne pus me retenir de hurler son nom et le laissai enrouler ses jambes aux miennes au moment même où il se déversait en moi.

_-Ose encore prétendre qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, _lâcha-t-il d'une voix haletante.

Aussi naturellement que la dernière fois, me faisant réaliser à quel point on prend vite l'habitude du plaisir, nous nous retrouvâmes sous la douche et entreprîmes de nous savonner, sachant très bien que ces gestes usuels se transformeraient rapidement en autant de caresses et que nous ne pourrions pas échapper à l'envie de refaire l'amour, là sous le jet d'eau chaude. Lorsque nous nous fûmes asséchés puis revêtus à peu près convenablement, nous revîmes dans le salon avec – en ce qui me concerne en tout cas - l'intention de poursuivre notre discussion. Mais c'était compter sans la fatigue tout d'abord, puis sans le sentiment de bien-être que me procura le fait de m'abandonner dans ses bras.

_-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi? _Soufflais-je en échouant contre lui.

_-Pourquoi quoi? _M'interrogea-t-il tout en se mettant à jouer avec mes cheveux.

_-Pourquoi est-ce que faire l'amour avec toi me paraît aussi naturel que respirer? _Complétais-je à voix basse et en gardant les yeux résolument fermés.

_-Il n'en tient qu'à toi de m'avoir à ta disposition à tous les jours, _rétorqua-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

_-Tu es sans conteste un amant exceptionnel William, _commençais-je en reprenant mon sérieux, _je ne doute pas non plus que tu aies ce qu'il faut pour devenir un bon père pour Samuel… cela était dit, je suis encore d'avis que nos deux univers sont incompatibles à l'heure actuelle… _

Le sentant reprendre son souffle pour prendre la parole, je le pris de vitesse et ajoutai,_ je ne me sens pas dans mon élément dans un décor comme celui-ci… et toi? Même si tu m'affirmais le contraire, je sais que tu ne pourrais pas vivre dans un environnement comme le nôtre, _encore une fois, je me pressai d'intervenir avant lui,_ veux-tu savoir comment je le sais? J'ai tout vu sur ton visage quand tu as stationné ta voiture devant mon logement, _lui expliquais-je une fois qu'il eut haussé les épaules et acquiescé.

_-À t'entendre… on croirait presque que nos deux vies sont totalement incompatibles,_ intervint-il en me serrant tendrement contre lui.

N'ayant rien de bien rassurant à lui répondre, je tournai la tête pour capturer son regard, posai mes deux mains bien à plat de chaque côté de sa mâchoire, puis posai brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_-On trouvera bien une solution William, si on le veut assez fort,_ murmurais-je une minute plus tard, la tête à nouveau collée dans son cou.

Le temps de partir arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, mais puisque j'avais promis à la gardienne que je rentrerais autour de minuit, je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'arracher de bras aimants de cet homme fascinant afin qu'il puisse me raccompagner chez moi.

_-Samuel et moi devons partir tôt demain matin, _lui appris-je pendant qu'il ramassait ma veste et la tendait devant moi pour que je puisse la mettre._ Il est prévu depuis longtemps que nous allions passer la fin de semaine chez mes parents. _

-_Très bien,_ rétorqua-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à me cacher sa déception.

_-Mais je vais aussi aller voir Charlotte… celle qui est responsable de notre rencontre, _terminais-je ne pouvant me retenir de rougir comme une écolière.

_-Vous serez donc partis tout le week-end, _répéta-t-il tristement.

_-Nous serons rentrés dimanche midi au plus tard, _précisais-je.

Nous étions maintenant tous les deux dans l'entrée principale. Je finissais de mettre ma veste tout en observant William attentivement. Je devinai avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche qu'il allait se risquer à me proposer quelque chose.

_-Ça serait bien si on pouvait faire quelque chose en famille dimanche après-midi, _bredouilla-t-il tout en feignant de chercher ses clés, _accepterais-tu d'y penser? _Termina-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

_-Oui. Bien sûr,_ me surpris-je moi-même, _je t'appellerai en arrivant chez moi dimanche avant-midi, _ajoutais-je après m'être approchée à lui et m'être dressée sur le bout de mes pieds afin de lui dérober un baiser. Après tout, j'avais une bonne raison d'être reconnaissante envers lui. Ne venait-il pas tout juste de mettre en application la règle de fonctionnement qu'il avait lui-même édictée et qui me donnait un sérieux avantage sur lui? Une sorte de droit de veto. Un grand pouvoir finalement.

Gardant les yeux braqués sur lui après avoir délaissé ses lèvres, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, réalisant du coup que sa présence ne m'intimidait plus du tout. Que malgré qu'il soit extrêmement connu et que sa résidence principale se trouvait dans l'un des quartiers les plus riches de Montréal, je ne me sentais plus inférieure à lui.

Et que les nombreuses requêtes qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de me faire et auxquelles j'aurais à répondre n'étaient pas mon principal problème. Celui-ci résidait davantage dans la difficulté que j'entrevoyais déjà à lutter contre mon propre désir de le voir entrer dans ma vie. Et Dieu sait que là, maintenant… j'étais prête à le faire.

_-Crois-tu que Samuel aimerait venir passer l'après-midi ici? Je parle toujours de dimanche… _précisa-t-il en arrêtant sa voiture devant chez moi._ Vous pourriez même rester souper avec moi avant de rentrer, _continua-t-il.

_-Je n'ai rien contre… J'imagine déjà la réaction de Samuel lorsqu'il apercevra la piscine au sous-sol. _

-_Et ma réaction à moi lorsque je te verrai en maillot tu en dis quoi?_ Se moqua-t-il avant d'ajouter d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, _Samuel fait-il encore une sieste l'après-midi?_

_-Pas s'il a déjà dormi pendant le voyage de retour…_

_-Dommage…_

_-Vieux pervers…_

Une fois rassurée sur le sort de Samuel après avoir jeté un bref regard dans sa chambre, une fois la gardienne partie de chez moi, je gaspillai de longues minutes encore à penser William avant de m'endormir.

Nous n'avions pas abordé tous les points qu'il y avait sur ma liste, mais étions tout de même parvenus à trouver un terrain d'entente et une manière de fonctionner qui me semblait prometteuse. Sur certains aspects, bien entendu, il me faisait toujours peur, comme lorsqu'il prétendait que j'étais la femme de sa vie alors qu'on se connaissait si peu, mais son esprit vif, son intelligence et la considération dont il faisait preuve à mon égard me convenaient parfaitement.

_« Restait à voir ce qu'il adviendrait de tout cela au fil des jours… et des semaines…. »_

…_**. À suivre….**_

**Quelle impression vous laisse cette longue discussion... et surtout que pensez-vous de leur petit arrangement? Y croyez-vous?**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire...**


	6. L'histoire de Jane

**Merci mesdames pour vos encouragements et vos nombreux commentaires. Que ce soit parce que vous suivez cette histoire ou parce que vous découvrez les autres, chaque fois que vous prenez le temps de m'écrire un petit message, c'est une telle joie. C'est comme recevoir un cadeau de Noël. Un merci tout spécial à Emerode et LittleFlicka. Merci pour votre fraicheur. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à toutes une bonne année 2014. Sur ce bonne lecture, miriamme.**

**_Sixième partie_**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin tirée de mon sommeil par cette maudite horloge biologique qui par opposition aux autres jours de la semaine où si aisément elle cédait sa place au réveille-matin, se manifestait de la pire manière qui soit c'est-à-dire en m'éveillant précisément au moment où je m'abandonnais dans les bras de William, je ne pus faire autrement que de grincer des dents, repousser brusquement mes couvertures afin de me rendre dans la cuisine, un peu frustrée de devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour combler le seul de mes deux appétits qui avait une chance d'être satisfait dans l'immédiat.

Au moment où la cafetière se mit à ronronner, je passai par la chambre de Samuel m'assurer qu'il dormait toujours puis sautai sous la douche.

Une foule de sensations toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres m'arrachèrent des soupirs de satisfaction tandis que je me savonnais. En fermant les yeux, je réussis même à m'imaginer que c'était William qui passait ses mains sur mon corps. Outre le fait qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'amants, il me fallait bien reconnaître que l'adresse de cet homme dans ce domaine se situait aux antipodes du talent qu'avaient démontré ceux qui étaient passé dans ma vie avant lui.

Chassant les pensées lubriques qui reprenaient possession de mes sens, je terminai rapidement ma toilette puis retournai dans la cuisine, heureuse de constater que Samuel était déjà debout et que, fidèle à son habitude, il avait commencé à mettre la table en m'attendant.

_-Bien dormi mon trésor?_ L'interrogeais-je après lui avoir embrassé le dessus de la tête.

Sa brève réponse puis la naissance d'un mouvement de balancier initié de droite à gauche (qui m'en disait long sur son hésitation) me charma bien sûr mais m'obligea surtout à mettre fin à sa torture en évoquant immédiatement ma soirée avec son père.

Je commençai tout doucement en lui parlant de sa maison, gardant pour moi à quel point je l'avais trouvée sombre et lugubre, mais insistant plutôt sur ses dimensions, le nombre impressionnant de pièces, sans oublier bien sûr de mentionner la présence du domestique qui nous avait accueillis et que j'avais trouvé bien sympathique.

_-William a une cuisinière aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas rencontrée puisque le vendredi c'est sa soirée de congé._

_-Il ne prépare pas ses repas lui-même_? S'enquit Samuel d'une voix qui montrait bien qu'il ignorait s'il devait se réjouir de la chose ou non.

_-Pas durant la semaine_, répondis-je avant de l'interroger à mon tour, _tu trouves ça étrange? _

La grimace qu'il esquissa me tira un sourire mais encore une fois, je réussis à le contenir en serrant les lèvres.

_-Y a pas que les échecs qu'on va devoir lui apprendre, _blaguais-je tout en m'émerveillant de la rapidité avec laquelle ses yeux s'agrandissaient et sa mâchoire s'affaissait.

Je mis toutefois fin à sa perplexité en lui expliquant que c'est à cause des nombreuses heures que son père devait consacrer à son travail durant la semaine (bien plus que la majorité des travailleurs) qu'il devait recourir au service d'une cuisinière. Je terminai mon explication en évoquant le menu du repas qu'il avait par ailleurs cuisiné pour moi la veille au soir.

Un peu plus tard, je souriais encore tout en rassemblant les divers effets que je voulais apporter chez mes parents, puis allai retrouver Samuel afin de l'aider à choisir son pyjama de même que des vêtements de rechange pour le dimanche matin.

_-Occupes-toi de tes jouets maintenant,_ lui suggérais-je, nullement étonnée de l'entendre exhaler un profond soupir (quand je pense que c'est moi qui lui ai montré cela).

Coupant court à la critique qui suivait toujours, à savoir que mes parents n'avaient que très peu de jouets et qu'ils prenaient rarement le temps de jouer avec lui, je perdis patience, lui ordonnai d'aller terminer ses bagages puis m'en voulût en voyant ses épaules s'affaisser et ses yeux s'humidifier.

_-Sam… plus tôt on sera chez mamie, plus vite on reviendra…_commentais-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-_J'm'en fous_, s'exclama-t-il en tournant les talons.

_-Très bien… alors il va falloir que j'appelle William pour lui dire qu'on ne sera pas revenus assez tôt pour aller le voir demain après-midi, _rusais-je sans trop de fierté.

Trois secondes plus tard, deux petits bras me serraient le cou et deux jambes luttaient pour s'accrocher à ma taille.

Imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, entremêlant rires et larmes, je nous fis entrer dans une ronde et conduisis ce petit bout d'homme jusqu'au seuil de sa chambre. Mon manège l'ayant légèrement étourdi, je le contemplai affectueusement tandis qu'il tanguait pour arriver jusqu'au sac à moitié rempli qu'il avait posé sur son lit.

_-Je vais voir papa demain… je vais voir papa demain… _se mit-il à scander en se remettant à le remplir, me portant un direct au cœur alors que je visualisais l'instant où il pénètrerait chez mes parents et reprendrait cette chansonnette inconscient du malaise que celle-ci ferait naître chez les adultes en présence.

_« Il est temps qu'ils sachent la vérité…_» me résignais-je, gardant les yeux rivés au sol tandis que je traversais le passage pour aller directement m'écraser sur le divan, le cœur en déroute.

_« Oh Jane, _évoquais-je cette sœur aînée qui me manquait tant_, si seulement tu n'étais pas partie,_ déplorais-je ensuite ne pouvant m'empêcher de revoir la scène déchirante qui avait non seulement opposé celle-ci à nos parents, mais avait également provoqué une rupture définitive au sein de la famille.

Je revoyais encore la posture fermée de celle-ci alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant mon père. Je pouvais même sentir à nouveau les tremblements de ma mère qui sanglotait dans mon dos tout en s'accrochant à ma robe de chambre. J'entendais encore surtout mon père lancer son ultimatum juste avant que Jane ne lève une dernière fois la main, puis la laisse retomber en même temps que sa réponse, dure, tranchante, _ma décision est prise… je… je ne changerai pas d'idée…_

Je tremblais maintenant en me remémorant le geste évocateur de mon père offert dans un silence presque religieux, la douleur, la peine puis finalement une franche résignation qui tracèrent un chemin sinueux sur le visage blême de Jane, l'air résignée qu'elle arborait ensuite juste avant de jeter un œil de mon côté et franchir cette porte que le bras le mon père lui désignait depuis tout ce temps.

_-J'suis prêt, _m'éveilla Samuel en arrivant derrière moi et en posant sa petite valise à côté de la mienne.

Avais-je jamais été plus heureuse d'être interrompue? Certainement pas. Car Dieu sait combien ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas laissé ces souvenirs ressurgir.

La présence de Samuel dans ma vie était à elle seule, la preuve incontestable des séquelles que le contexte du départ de Jane avait laissées en moi. En terme clair, n'eut été de l'avortement qu'elle avait subi dans le plus grand secret et sans en parler à quiconque et surtout de la réaction de mes parents à l'égard de cette décision drastique, il est certain que j'aurais moi-même considéré cette option lorsque je fus confrontée au même problème.

Peu importe que leur position face à l'avortement découle directement de l'éducation judéo-chrétienne qui fut la leur, aucun des arguments avancés par Jane - à savoir que le père était un homme violent avec qui elle ne voulait garder aucun lien et qu'elle souhaitait être en mesure de poursuivre ses études en médecine - n'arriva à leur faire accepter la chose. À la lumière de la froide raison, le départ de Jane de notre cellule familiale s'avéra donc inévitable.

N'eut-été ensuite de la mort et de notre frère cadet Michel dont le suicide avait été rapidement récupéré par mes parents, trop heureux d'alléger leur peine en reliant directement son geste à l'avortement de Jane s'assurant que la responsabilité lui incombe plutôt que de regarder la réalité en face et accepter que leur seul garçon eut pu souffrir d'un mal-être quelconque.

-_Michel_ _ne se serait jamais donné la mort si Jane n'avait pas décidé de mettre fin à sa grossesse_, n'avait d'ailleurs de cesse de professer ma mère chaque fois qu'une personne évoquait le drame.

-_Je suis prêt maman_, me pressa mon petit homme, heureusement inconscient de la tourmente qui m'agitait et m'avait temporairement scié les jambes.

Un peu plus tard dans l'autobus, quel soulagement ce fut de constater que l'innocent babillage de celui qui avait entrepris de me raconter le film qu'il avait vu la veille au soir, réussissait si bien à me changer les idées que je pouvais maintenant envisager un peu plus sereinement notre séjour chez mes parents.

Il faut dire aussi que j'avais bien hâte de voir Charlotte, à qui j'allais certainement causer un grand choc lorsque je lui parlerais de ma rencontre avec William Darcy et surtout que j'envisageais de le fréquenter sur une base régulière.

La vérité sort de la bouche….

Évidemment, nous n'étions pas aussitôt entrés dans la maison de mes parents que Samuel lâchait ma bombe. Celle-ci explosa tout d'abord au visage de ma mère, mais puisqu'elle s'empressa d'appeler son époux, j'eus tout juste le temps de suggérer à Sam de se rendre dans le sous-sol avant que mon père n'arrive à son tour. Il se retint juste à temps d'interpeller celle qui avait osé le déranger alors qu'il était dans son atelier, mais se reprit aussitôt que j'eus refermé la porte derrière Sam.

_-C'est à cause de Samuel, _se justifia alors ma mère_, il dit qu'il va voir son __**père**__ demain, _ajouta-t-elle l'air hagard.

_-Alors… tu vas nous laisser languir longtemps? _M'enligna mon père en s'accotant sur le mur, mâchoire serrée, bras croisées.

_-C'est très simple en fait… j'ai rencontré cet homme par hasard vendredi dernier… dans un restaurant. C'est lui qui m'a reconnue… _relatais-je sachant que le seul détail qu'ils ignoraient concernant la conception de Sam c'est que je connaissais l'identité du père.

Relatant l'essentiel de nos discussions, je leur résumai succinctement la situation en indiquant tout simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'affaire et qu'il souhaitait créer des liens avec Samuel.

-_Et bien… pour un revirement… c'est tout un revirement_, intervint ma mère qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs.

-_Et quand as-tu l'intention de nous l'amener ce fameux père? _Insista mon père avant de m'arrêter d'un geste de la main pour reprendre, _en passant, j'aimerais bien savoir son nom… Détail que tu ne nous as pas encore révélé, je te signale…_ me reprocha-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

_-Et bien… _me raclais-je la gorge…_ C'est que… à vrai dire… il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui… Il est très connu dans le monde des affaires…_

_-Oh mon Dieu… il est déjà marié,_ s'exclama ma mère, haussant ses mains jusqu'à sa bouche pour la couvrir.

-_NON_, m'empressais-je de protester.

_-Qui est-ce? _M'intima mon père, bouche serrée et sourcils froncés.

L'agressivité qui colorait sa voix me fit réagir au quart de tour. Je déclinai le nom complet du père de Sam aussi crûment que possible puis gardai mes yeux braqués sur mon père en attente de sa réaction. Une seconde plus tard, celui-ci haussa les sourcils puis me jeta ce fameux regard qui précédait la plupart de ses emportements.

_-Tu crois réellement que son père est William Darcy? _M'agressa-t-il.

-_OUI,_ me braquais-je.

_-Elle parle bien de l'homme qui… celui qui est riche comme crésus? _Vérifia ma mère en s'adressant à son époux.

-_OUI_, rétorquais-je à nouveau.

Un long silence régna dans la pièce pendant que chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

_-Bon! Alors maintenant… quelles sont ses intentions envers toi et Sam? _Reprit mon père à deux doigts du pragmatisme.

_-Il veut qu'on se marie… qu'on forme une famille… mais… _répondis-je trop vite, m'en mordant les lèvres une seconde plus tard.

_-Il n'y a pas de __**mais**__ qui tienne. Il faut qu'elle accepte,_ trancha ma mère.

C'est alors que je les arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

« _Mieux vaut tard que Jamais_ », m'encourageais-je avant de reprendre la parole beaucoup calmement et commencer par les arguments que j'avais eu le temps de préparer dans l'autobus. Lentement, prudemment, j'insistai sur le fait que tout plaisant qu'il soit, il n'en restait pas moins que je ne connaissais que très peu William Darcy. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir mon père passer de l'hostilité la plus complète à un degré plutôt acceptable d'approbation. Tout ça parce que je fus assez maligne pour choisir dans les propos de William les plus susceptibles de lui plaire ou à tout le moins de le rassurer sur ses intentions. Je terminai mon long monologue en leur apprenant que William avait également accepté qu'on prenne notre temps.

_-Et Samuel lui… il en pense quoi? _Intervint ensuite mon père après avoir jeté un œil en direction de la porte du sous-sol.

_-Il est content… _admis-je._ Il est ravi de l'avoir pour père… mais c'est un enfant… et c'est bien connu que les enfants s'adaptent rapidement à toutes les situations… en apparence du moins, _nuançais-je avant de poursuivre,_ voilà pourquoi, je crois qu'il est important que nous prenions tout notre temps… assez en tout cas pour que William puisse faire ses preuves._

_-Et nous là-dedans? _Protesta ma mère avant de reprendre pour se justifier._ Personnellement, j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer… _

_-Chaque chose en son temps, _la contrais-je.

_-Tu te rends compte mon chéri… quelle prise, _s'exclama-t-elle.

-_Pour ma part, je ne suis pas impressionnée par son argent…_ rétorqua mon père, _je pense comme Lizzie_, _je préfère attendre de bien le connaître avant de porter un jugement sur lui._

Suite à cette affirmation faite sur un ton bourru, ni ma mère ni moi ne ressentîmes le besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Notre conversation changea ensuite totalement de cap, nous permettant de déterminer le programme du reste de mon séjour et de faire l'inventaire des activités que ce couple on ne peut plus disparate réalisait depuis la retraite.

Au souper, la conversation fut habilement dirigée par mon père et permit à mes parents d'entendre ce que Samuel pensait de William Darcy. Tout en les écoutant d'une oreille distraite, je m'attardai à analyser les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans notre famille depuis et qui semblaient effectivement avoir comme point de départ, la décision de Jane d'interrompre sa grossesse.

Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, de nous trois (Jane, Michel et moi), Jane avait toujours été la plus douce, la plus pondérée. Elle était de cinq ans mon aînée et très autonome. Michel et moi n'avions que deux ans de différence, mais étonnement, je n'étais pas très portée à aller jouer avec lui. En fait, on pourrait dire que Michel était aussi près de ma mère que je le fus de mon père. De plus, c'est moi et moi seule qui ai donné du fil à retordre à mes parents à l'adolescence, alors que Jane et Michel ont su rester sages peu importe la période.

Toutefois, après cette crise qui se conclut par le départ définitif de cette sœur aînée à laquelle je me comparais sans arrêt et qui m'aidait à me définir en m'offrant presque le contraire de moi-même, un changement s'est opéré en chacun de nous, lentement bien sûr, mais tangible par contre. Ma mère et Michel, toujours liés, tombèrent dans les eaux tumultueuses de la dépression, s'accrochèrent aux médicaments avec le succès que l'on connaît dans le cas de ma mère et dans l'apparence de la guérison pour mon frère.

_« Serait-il encore en vie s'il n'avait pas arrêté sa médication?_ » Osais-je me demander avant de me secouer et replonger dans cette analyse que je m'autorisais enfin à faire.

Mon père quant à lui avait peu changé. Je crois bien que c'est moi en fait qui ai eu le réflexe de m'en éloigner à ce moment-là. Après tout, n'avais-je pas perdu mes repères avec la disparition du miroir contrasté que m'offrait Jane au quotidien?

Je m'arrachai à mes souvenirs uniquement lorsque nous sortîmes de table, entrai ensuite dans la routine du soir et donc dans cette longue liste de gestes que Sam et moi posons soirs après soirs depuis qu'il est tout petit.

Après avoir aidé ma mère à s'occuper de la vaisselle, j'envoyai Sam passer quelques minutes avec mon père – partie d'échecs oblige – et me rendis dans la salle de bain pour commencer à remplir la baignoire. Pendant que ma mère cherchait son livre de contes dans la bibliothèque, je m'empressai d'appeler mon amie Charlotte afin de la prévenir que j'irais faire un tour chez elle un peu plus tard. Ayant elle-même des enfants à mettre au lit et un époux dont elle devait également tenir compte, nous convînmes de nous retrouver dans un petit café situé sur la rue principale de la ville de Sutton, à cinq minutes de chez mes parents.

_-Je serai devant chez tes parents vers 20h00_, me répéta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Juste avant d'aller rejoindre Charlotte dans sa voiture, je passai par la chambre de Sam et le découvrit en train de lire tout seul le livre de contes que ma mère ressortait toujours pour lui. Ils offraient un spectacle très attendrissant ainsi installés tous les deux, Sam tenant le livre ouvert devant lui alors que ma mère dormait à ses côtés.

Après avoir imité Sam en collant mon index devant ma bouche pour lui montrer que j'avais bien jugé de la situation, je posai un léger baiser sur le bout de mes doigts et le lui envoyai en soufflant dessus.

Dès que j'eus refermée la porte de sa chambre, je me rendis dans le salon où je trouvai mon père assis devant son ordinateur. J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un certain visage sur son écran avant qu'il n'abaisse le couvercle de son portable.

_-Maman s'est endormie sur le lit de Sam… _

-_Je m'en occupe_, m'assura-t-il en se levant pour venir me faire la bise, _passe une bonne soirée avec Charlotte. Dis-lui de saluer ses parents pour moi._

-_Très bien… Bonne nuit à toi papa_, le saluais-je à mon tour. _Oh, à propos…au cas où tu te poserais la question, cette histoire de fiançailles entre William Darcy et la fille de Catherine DeBourg… c'est de l'histoire ancienne_, commentais-je en lui tournant le dos.

Jamais je n'avais bu autant de tisane de ma vie. Jamais autant parlé non plus. À tour de rôle Charlotte et moi avions évoqué notre quotidien, puis nous étions gavées de nos grosses nouvelles. Sans pouvoir rivaliser avec ce que j'avais à lui apprendre et qui aurait tout lieu de monopoliser notre conversation pour un bon moment encore, Charlotte réussit à me surprendre en m'apprenant que la compagnie d'aménagement paysager de son époux venait de signer un important contrat avec l'un des plus grands importants bureaux d'architectes de Montréal.

-_Vous allez revenir en ville_, m'excitais-je avant de réaliser à son air renfrogné que l'idée était loin de lui faire plaisir.

_-Ça te plairait toi de changer Sam d'école en plein milieu d'une année scolaire? Alors que tout va si bien?_

_-Non, c'est sûr… ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur timing…_

_-En tout cas… William doit donner une réponse à Catherine DeBourg dans deux jours…_

_-L'offre lui vient de Catherine DeBourg? _La contemplais-je éberluée.

Avant que la tristesse et le découragement ne lui permettent de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà tard, j'abordai cet autre sujet pour lequel j'estimais qu'elle me devait tout de même quelques explications.

Il me fallut toutefois attendre qu'elle ait évacué une bonne partie des onomatopées dont elle seule connaissait le secret et qui ressemblaient étrangement aux _**émoticons**_ qu'elle joignait toujours à ses courriels avant d'en venir à l'essentiel.

_-Je me souviens de cet homme… ce détective_, admit-elle enfin en me contemplant tristement. Il s'est présenté chez moi peu de temps avant qu'on emménage ensemble toi et moi.

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? _M'enquis-je aussitôt.

_-Mais je l'ai fait Lizzie… enfin peut être pas aussi directement que je l'aurais dû… mais…_ s'arrêta-t-elle avant de poser sa tasse, soupirer puis se reprendre autrement. _Tu te souviens de cette journée où tu avais rencontré Jane par hasard au CLSC lorsque ton obstétricien t'a obligé à faire un test sanguin?_

_-Oh... oui bien sûr que je m'en souviens… je me sentais tellement mal… imagine… t'as pas vu ta sœur depuis presque trois ans… tu sais qu'elle s'est brouillé avec sa famille en décidant d'interrompre sa grossesse et tu la revoies par hasard alors que toi-même tu es enceinte… on est loin de la situation idéale, _conclus-je en baissant définitivement les yeux.

_-Et bien… ce soir-là… quand tu m'as rapporté cet incident… te souviens-tu de la question que je t'ai posée?_

_-Oui… ça me reviens… tu m'as demandé comment je réagirais si j'apprenais que William Darcy voulait me revoir_, énonçais-je tandis que ma réponse remontait également de ma mémoire…_et moi je t'ai répondu que je ne voudrais rien savoir de lui…_

_-C'est ça oui… _

_-Pas étonnant que tu aies menti au détective après ça, _commentais-je.

_-C'est ça oui… je lui ai même montré une photo de mon petit ami et moi…_

_-Quand William Collins et toi êtes allés faire du ski à votre tour, _complétais-je à sa place en repensant aux nombreuses photos qu'elle avait prises au cours d'un repas qui s'était déroulé dans le même hôtel que notre bal de finissants.

Une fois que j'eus satisfait sa curiosité en lui racontant l'essentiel des événements entourant la fulgurante entrée de L'homme dont il était question dans ma vie, Charlotte s'intéressa ensuite à Sam, s'inquiétant des répercussions que ce grand changement pourrait avoir sur lui.

-_Et lui, comment se comporte-t-il avec Samuel? _M'interrogea-t-elle ensuite après que je l'eus rassurée en lui résumant ce que Sam pensait de son père.

_-Il s'en tire bien… très bien même... À vrai dire, sans le savoir, William semble avoir compris qu'il a tout à gagner à suivre le rythme que lui impose Sam… En l'occurrence, je dois admettre que – pour l'instant du moins – ça semble être la meilleure chose à faire…_

_-Oh oh, _intervint-elle en me contemplant attentivement,_ je me demandais aussi où était passée madame la pessimiste…_

_-Ben quoi! _M'offusquais-je_, on est jamais trop prudent non? _

À cet instant, Charlotte ne pouvait pas savoir que c'est à la mauvaise expérience de Jane que je faisais référence et qu'à elle seule, elle aurait pu justifier que moi aussi je sois devenue méfiante avec les hommes.

_-Alors là… je ne te comprends pas… laisse-moi m'amuser à résumer ta situation dans mes propres mots d'accord, _réattaqua-t-elle_. Le père biologique de ton enfant affirme non seulement être tombé amoureux fou de toi après avoir passé une seule nuit en ta compagnie, mais également t'avoir fait rechercher? Et toi?_ Reprit-elle après avoir estimé qu'en baissant la tête, j'approuvais ces propos, _tout ce que tu trouves à répondre à ça lorsqu'il réapparaît dans ta vie __six ans plus tard__, c'est qu'il faut prendre son temps… et user de prudence… _

_-C'est vrai que présenté comme ça, on pourrait me juger capricieuse, _admis-je, refusant toutefois de joindre mon rire au sien.

_-Mets-en!_

Ayant endossé le rôle de l'avocat du Diable pendant encore une bonne demi-heure, Charlotte en vint à la conclusion que : j'avais beau être à l'aise avec les chiffres, en ce qui a trait aux relations humaines, je n'étais rien de moins qu'une trouillarde.

_-C'est pas pour rien que tu en as fait ton métier… _

_-Tu exagères Charlotte, _m'étais-je opposée avant d'esquisser un bâillement, gagnée par la fatigue.

_-Le problème avec les nombres, c'est que aussi variés qu'ils peuvent être… aucun d'eux n'arrivera jamais à te satisfaire sexuellement!_

Cette blague là, poussée juste au moment où j'ouvrais la portière après avoir pris congé d'elle, m'obligea à la refermer pour éviter que mon rire soit entendu par mes parents qui dormaient toujours la fenêtre ouverte. Il était 11h30 et toutes les lumières étaient fermées dans la maison à l'exception de celle qui éclairait le portique.

Après avoir repris le contrôle de la situation, je la saluai une dernière fois, m'extirpai de sa voiture, jetai un bref regard sur celle-ci tandis qu'elle quittait notre entrée, puis pénétrai chez mes parents.

_« C'est pas vrai! _Paniquais-je, cachée derrière la porte de mon bureau, une seconde avant de rabattre le sombre et poussiéreux rideau qui couvrait l'unique vitre que chaque bureau possède et que Louis préfère qu'on garde ouvert en tout temps. _Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me faire livrer des fleurs au bureau? » _Ne cessais-je de me demander, toujours et encore en état de choc à cause de la scène qui s'était produite dans le hall d'entrée du bureau.

« _Aurais-je laissé échapper quelque chose hier devant William qu'il eut pu prendre comme une invitation à s'annoncer officiellement comme mon petit ami, voire mon amant?_ » M'inquiétais-je en repassant en accéléré ces moments de pur bonheur que Sam et moi avions passé en sa compagnie hier après midi à notre retour de Sutton.

Non seulement Samuel avait passé de longues minutes dans la piscine, mais il avait même fait une sieste suffisamment longue pour nous permettre de nous perdre à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Me laissant ainsi toute la latitude pour… « _Oh non! Comment ai-je pu faire ça, moi?_ » Songeais-je en me décomposant.

Il faut dire que les gestes initiés par William pendant que nous pataugions tous les trois dans la piscine, avaient orienté mes pensées dans une direction que je n'aurais jamais osé prendre autrement. Il faut dire que le simple fait d'effleurer le corps de William dans l'eau m'avait rendue toute chose, me permettant – dans mes pensées uniquement évidemment - de lui donner autant de plaisir que j'avais pu en prendre lors de mon dernier séjour chez lui.

Puis, il m'avait fallu prendre mon mal en patience avant de passer à l'attaque. Attendre que nous eûmes tous pris une douche pour nous débarrasser de l'excès de sel (William utilisait un système de purification de l'eau par le sel au lieu d'un mélange chlorique), que nous eussions avalé une légère collation (préparée par sa cuisinière que je rencontrais pour la première fois) puis que Samuel se soit finalement endormi, cinq minutes à peine après le début du film d'animation « _**James et la pêche géante**_ » que j'avais pris soin d'apporter avec moi.

Alors là… enfin… sans dire un mot, pendant que je couvrais Sam de sa couverture préférée, William s'était rendu dans son bureau et en était revenu avec deux appareils de surveillance qu'on appelait capteurs de sons. Dès qu'il en eut placé un sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant la télé puis gardé l'autre dans ses mains, je l'attrapai par le bras puis l'entrainai à ma suite, les paupières rendues aussi sombres que les siennes.

Les joues rendues rouge d'indignation et de colère, au bord des larmes, toujours cachée derrière la porte de mon étroit bureau, même si personne ne pouvait me voir à cause du rideau qui couvrait maintenant la vitre – je sentais se mélanger en moi la gêne que j'éprouvais tout de même en repensant aux limites que j'avais encore une fois repoussées avec William en lui offrant une fellation (chose que je m'étais toujours refusé de faire auparavant) puis la vive contrariété de savoir que conséquemment, il m'imposait de ramasser les dégâts qu'il avait causés sur mon lieu de travail à cause de cette initiative qu'il avait prise et qui m'était arrivée sous la forme d'une belle douzaine de fleurs.

« _Des roses rouge en plus!_ » M'exclamais-je à voix haute, pausant aussitôt ma main droite sur ma bouche pour m'assurer qu'aucun mot ne franchirait plus mes lèvres.

Pas étonnant que Rosa et Astrid se fussent emparées du bouquet lorsque le fleuriste était arrivé, puis qu'elles eussent décacheté l'enveloppe sur laquelle aucun nom n'était inscrit, avant même que le commis ne leur apprenne le nom du destinataire.

J'entendais encore la voix accusatrice de mon patron qui m'avait lancé : _il t'a offert un emploi c'est ça? Tu me quittes pour aller travailler chez lui, _au moment même où j'entrais à mon tour et les découvrais tous les trois en train de spéculer.

-_Je l'savais_, s'était même exclamée Rosa, _je l'savais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux! _

_-Tu as couché avec William Darcy? _S'était exclamé Louis et Astrid en même temps, l'une sur un ton admiratif et l'autre extrêmement réprobateur.

Encore à l'instant je les entendais deviser à voix basse et me félicitais de les avoir quittés sans dire un mot, sans ajouter foi à leur allégation.

-_Tu sais William, la prochaine fois que j'irai voir ma mère… j'aimerais bien que tu nous accompagnes…_ m'étais-je même laisser allée à lui proposer au moment où il était venu nous déposer chez nous, 30 minutes avant l'heure du dodo de Samuel.

_-Tu es sérieuse? _M'avait-il contemplé amoureusement avant de me rendre ma main sur laquelle ses lèvres s'étaient attardées.

_-Totalement, _avais-je de surcroît insisté.

_-Quant allons-nous nous revoir? _M'avait-il alors demandé. Nonobstant le fait que je cherche encore à comprendre comment j'ai pu parvenir à esquiver la question, je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est en partie pour se conformer à notre première règle de fonctionnement que William a profité de mon hésitation pour faire ses adieux à Samuel, étirant ceux-ci suffisamment longtemps pour me laisser l'occasion de changer de sujet.

Aurait-il insisté d'ailleurs que j'aurais nécessairement cédé. Dire que je me faisais même une joie de l'appeler ce soir pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui. Tant par reconnaissance que parce que j'éprouvais une réelle envie de le voir. Mais il avait fallu qu'il jette un bouquet entre nous.

Chassant d'un geste brusque les larmes que je sentais monter, je ramassai mon téléphone et signalai le numéro personnel de celui que je jugeais responsable de mon état, de ce drame qui se déroulait présentement en moi et dans mon bureau.

_-William Darcy,_ entendis-je sa voix joyeuse me répondre.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'envoyer des fleurs ici? _L'agressais-je aussitôt.

Un long silence régna entre nous deux.

_-J'en conclus que tu n'as pas apprécié…_

_-Moi non…. et mes collègues beaucoup trop!_ Lui expliquais-je.

_-Je suis désolé… mon intention n'était pas de te mettre dans l'embarras…_

-_C'était quoi alors hein? C'était quoi ton intention? _Insistais-je avant de pousser un profond soupir puis affirmer froidement, _ma vie était simple avant que tu viennes tout chambouler William…_

-….

_-Et puis… j'aime pas… j'aime pas les complications…_

_-Est-ce à dire que sortir avec moi en est une… une complication? C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire? _S'enquit-il, toujours aussi calme.

_-Oui, surtout si ça fait de moi __la petite amie__ du célibataire le plus connu de Montréal, _m'enflammais-je.

_-Que dirais-tu d'être sa femme alors?_ Rétorqua-t-il sans hésitation.

La surprise me fit échapper le récepteur par terre. Une seconde plus tard, je fus gagnée par un fou rire incontrôlable.

-_Tu sais quoi William?_ Repris-je finalement la parole, pas encore totalement remise de mes émotions, mais estimant tout de même qu'il avait assez attendu, _je ne doute pas une seconde que tes intentions sont excellentes… mais saches que tes fleurs tout comme ta demande en mariage, ne sont pas plus appréciées qu'acceptées À vrai dire… pour moi, présentement, elles ne représentent que ton empressement… _

_-Je voulais seulement te faire savoir à quel point j'avais apprécié la journée d'hier…_

_-Un simple coup de téléphone aurait suffi!_

Je raccrochai, consciente d'être très impolie, mais je ne voyais pas comment mettre fin à cette conversation sans me mettre à pleurer.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Défoulez-vous... je suis là pour ça... soyez indulgentes quand même... surtout si vous voulez la suite...**_

_**Miriamme**_


	7. Simon

**En raison des célébrations du nouvel an et d'une rencontre exceptionnelle orchestrée par mes proches, j'ai dû tarder avant de vous offrir le chapitre suivant. Puissiez-vous ne pas m'en tenir rigueur en commentant moins... Merci à toutes celles qui le font régulièrement. J'adore vous lire. Un merci tout spécial à Calazzi et Mimija (Madame Cadeau et une bonne fée).**

_**Septième partie**_

Aussitôt après avoir raccroché, la culpabilité répandit son sombre poison dans mon esprit me forçant à reconsidérer ma réaction en tenant compte de la perspective de William Darcy, un peu comme Charlotte m'aurait suggéré de le faire si elle avait été ici.

_«Je ne lui en fait pas le reproche évidemment, car_ _n'est-ce pas ainsi qu'une amie se doit d'être? Ne pas nécessairement approuver tout ce qu'on dit ou fait, mais nous dire ce qu'elle en pense réellement et sans se soucier que ce soit agréable à entendre ou pas? »_

La première idée qui émergea à la suite de cet exercice, fut que William Darcy n'était pas responsable de la réserve que j'affichais au bureau. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé de ne pas mêler vie privée de professionnelle au point où mes collègues ignoraient l'existence de Samuel.

_« Il n'a pas respecté notre entente.._ » opinais-je ensuite avant de relâcher le rideau d'un geste rageur, jeter un œil sur le corridor qui était désormais complètement vide, puis retourner vers mon bureau où des colonnes et des colonnes de chiffres m'attendaient.

Mon stylo resta suspendu dans les airs, bloqué par une pensée effrayante : allait-il m'en vouloir au point de couper les ponts avec moi? Comment allait-il composer avec mon insécurité? Allait-il prendre la poudre d'escampette et me planter là?

Quelques minutes avant l'heure du dîner, voulant à tout prix éviter l'interrogatoire serré que Rosa ne manquerait pas de me faire, je me grouillai pour arriver la première dans la salle du personnel afin d'aller ramasser mon lunch. « _Une fois n'est pas coutume_, songeais-je, _je vais manger dans mon bureau_».

Comme pour me narguer, disposées harmonieusement dans un vase appartenant à Astrid, le parfum épicé de mes roses embaumait l'espace restreint de la pièce. Détournant le regard pour éviter que mon œil ne me trahisse en se gavant du spectacle, j'ouvris la porte du frigo et repérai mon lunch.

-_Je l'savais que tu viendrais avant tout le monde, _me fit sursauter Rosa, me prenant la main dans le sac. _T'es tellement prévisible quand tu es contrariée… Il faut qu'on parle,_ me défia-t-elle en me bloquant volontairement le passage.

-_J'ai trop de travail_, argumentais-je avant de soupirer puis lui offrir la vérité, _je ne veux pas parler de William Darcy… je ne suis pas encore prête…_

-_Très bien…._ Bredouilla-t-elle avant de se tasser et me rattraper par le bras pendant que je passais tout près d'elle, _écoute Élisabeth_, _je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là… en tant qu'amie… et que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand… dès que tu as besoin de moi._

_-Merci Rosa_, échappais-je dans un souffle, réellement surprise, mais refusant en même temps de me laisser submerger par l'émotion.

Un peu plus tard cet après-midi-là, ce fut au tour de Louis de venir me rendre visite dans mon bureau. Lorsque je compris à son discours tout sauf direct que tout ce dont il se souciait réellement, c'était de m'entendre lui redire que je n'avais pas l'intention de le quitter pour aller travailler pour William Darcy, je le rassurai du mieux que je le pus, puis m'empressai de terminer de mettre la comptabilité à jour.

-_Maman? Crois-tu que William va nous appeler ce soir?_ S'informa Samuel comme nous sortions de table.

-_Je lui ai parlé ce matin… il te fait dire bonjour, mais ne nous appellera pas ce soir mon loup. Il est trop occupé, _mentis-je. Sam n'avait pas à être mêlé à nos querelles ou comme celle fois-ci, à cause de mon attitude envers son père. Il m'apparut tout à coup très important que ces deux-là puissent créer le plus tôt possible leur propre canal de communication. Qu'ils puissent discuter et même se voir de temps en temps, sans que je fusse nécessairement concernée.

Lorsque l'appartement redevint silencieux, je m'installai à l'ordinateur pour effectuer quelques recherches puis ouvris pour finir le fichier word que j'avais créé peu de temps après la naissance de Samuel et dans lequel je résumais les grandes lignes de mes journées. Un journal intime électronique dont le destinataire n'était pas moi-même, mais ma sœur Jane.

Au moment où je réalisais que je venais de taper le nom de William pour la quatrième fois, trois petits coups frappés sur ma porte d'entrée me firent sursauter.

Pendant que je me demandais qui pouvait bien venir me voir à 21h15 alors que je n'attendais aucune visite, je sauvegardai mon fichier, le fermai, me rendis jusqu'à la porte puis penchai lentement mon corps vers l'œil magique afin de connaître l'identité de mon visiteur tardif avant même de décider si j'allais lui ouvrir ou non.

-_William_, _mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici,_ l'interpellais-je en arrivant sur le palier, après avoir presqu'entièrement refermé la porte derrière moi.

_-Je suis désolé d'arriver chez toi sans m'annoncer…_ Commença-t-il, _je tenais à m'excuser en personne et j'ai préféré attendre que Samuel soit au lit avant de venir… _

_-Oh… Ce n'était pas nécessaire, _bredouillais-je en ravalant ma salive.

_-Tu ne me laisses pas entrer, _releva-t-il, les deux mains dans les poches.

_-Il est tard,_ lâchais-je, sur la défensive, considérant que je n'avais pas davantage le goût de me justifier que lui le droit de me le demander.

-_Très bien… je comprends… je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps… Bonne nuit Élisabeth,_ me salua-t-il après s'être approché suffisamment de moi pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue, presser affectueusement ma main puis se détourner.

Comme il atteignait la dernière marche de l'escalier, **miss** **culpabilité**, la sœur de cette autre émotion qui s'était développée en moi un plus tôt dans la journée m'ordonna de le rappeler. Je m'entendis alors lui suggérer d'entrer pour prendre un digestif et lui offris même mes lèvres lorsqu'il remonta vers moi pour passer la porte, aussi heureux qu'un enfant à qui on vient d'accorder la permission de veiller tard.

Deux minutes plus tard, je prenais place en face de lui et me mis à l'observer attentivement tandis qu'il fixait le verre de cognac que je lui avais préparé et qu'il s'était empressé de commencer à réchauffer entre ses paumes. Levant finalement la tête vers moi, il me contempla d'un air penaud puis se lança, _je … je n'ai jamais réellement fait la cour à une femme avant toi… j'ai toujours été celui qu'on poursuivait… je me suis montré très maladroit… j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner…_

_-Tu aimais ça toi, recevoir des fleurs au bureau? _M'enquis-je en faisant tout pour garder mon sérieux.

-_Non_, admit-il aussitôt, _mais puisque toutes mes amantes m'avaient déjà fait le coup à un moment où à un autre… j'ai présumé que toutes les femmes aimaient ça… sans compter que ce n'est pas le premier bouquet que je t'offre, _releva-t-il comme s'il venait tout juste de s'en souvenir et que ça l'étonnait réellement.

-_Oui, mais la première fois… je te rappelle que tu étais invité chez moi. C'est donc en tant qu'hôtesse que j'ai accepté tes fleurs… cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas tant les fleurs qui m'ont dérangée… c'est le fait que tu me les envois au bureau…_ Le voyant hausser les sourcils, je clarifiai, _Louis… mon patron_, me repris-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils, _est devenu complètement parano… Il est désormais convaincu que je vais le quitter pour aller travailler pour toi. _

_-J'aimerais bien que tu viennes travailler pour moi, _admit mon compagnon avant de se reprendre, _ce serait plus commode pour nous deux_, plaida-t-il.

_-Et bien tu vois, je suis en désaccord. _

_-Tu ne peux pourtant pas nier que chez nous tu aurais un meilleur salaire et de bien meilleures conditions de travail,_ insista-t-il.

_-Et je passerais pour celle qui a obtenu son poste après avoir couché avec le patron! _Rétorquais-je en me renfrognant.

_-Il n'y a que toi pour voir les choses comme ça, _affirma-t-il alors.

**-**_Non… il n'y a que toi qui ne verrait pas les choses comme ça_, m'opposais-je avant de lever le bras pour lui faire signe de se taire, _écoute William_, soupirais-je en me redressant, _voici ce que je te propose… après avoir fini ton verre, tu vas rentrer chez toi… et… demain… à partir de demain, puisque de ton propre chef tu admets ne pas savoir comment t'y prendre avec moi… tu vas te laisser guider par moi…_

_-Tu veux que je te laisse faire les premiers pas?_

_-C'est ça oui… d'ailleurs c'est exactement sur ça qu'on s'était entendus, non? _Relevais-je.

_-Oui, _admit-il._ Pas de boîtes de chocolat non plus?_

_-Non… plus aucune improvisation de ta part… tu me laisses mener le jeu, de bonne foi, _précisais-je sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Tu vas te manifester assez rapidement quand même?_

_-Lorsque je serai prête… _lâchais-je après quelques précieuses secondes.

Nous discutâmes ensuite de Samuel et de la nécessité que celui-ci puisse l'appeler et même le voir en dehors de moi.

_-Je ne veux pas que vos échanges passent constamment par moi. Tu auras bien sûr besoin de mon consentement pour le voir seul, surtout s'il s'agit d'un soir de semaine, mais je peux déjà t'assurer que toute demande raisonnable concernant Samuel sera nécessairement acceptée,_ le rassurais-je finalement.

_-Aucun problème. Donne-lui mon numéro personnel. Dis-lui qu'il peut m'appeler quand il le veut. Si je ne réponds pas, il n'aura qu'à me laisser un message._

Dix minutes plus tard, William était reparti. On s'était évidemment embrassés sur le porche avec fougue et passion comme deux adolescents, il m'avait également serrée fermement contre lui afin de me faire sentir à quel point il me désirait, puis m'avait fait éclater de rire en m'apprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix de se soulager en arrivant chez lui, à cause de la douleur qui le tenaillait.

Cet aveux offert sans arrières pensées colora tout d'abord mes joues puis me poussa à l'égratigner davantage en lui offrant un baiser qui valait tous les préliminaires du monde. S'arrachant à mon étreinte en gémissant, William avait alors dévalé les marches au pas de course et m'avait négligemment envoyé la main pressé qu'il était de rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper du problème.

J'en riais encore une fois allongée dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que les minutes qui s'étaient déjà égrenées autour de moi me fissent comprendre que j'aurais autant de mal que William à m'endormir. Pour reprendre les propos de Samuel que je jugeais tellement appropriés dans les circonstances, j'avais manqué le dernier train du sommeil. Et à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il n'y avait plus de chef de gare.

Deux jours plus tard, je n'avais pas encore rappelé William. Je savais qu'il en souffrirait bien sûr, mais j'avais au moins autant besoin de le voir que de savoir si je pouvais me fier à sa parole. De son côté, Samuel s'était entretenu avec lui au moins une fois, mais puisqu'il ne m'avait donné aucun détail, je ne savais pas si leur conversation avait été satisfaisante pour lui. Au bureau également tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il ne fut heureusement plus question de William Darcy. Je pus enfin me détendre en ayant presque l'impression que tout était sous mon contrôle.

Jeudi matin, alors que je consultais ma boîte de courriels afin de vérifier si j'avais reçu le document qui me confirmait les taux d'intérêt actuels de la banque où était déposé le salaire des employés, je remarquai que j'avais également reçu une notification d'un compte google que j'avais créé il y a quelques jours. En cliquant sur le lien qui était joint au message, j'arrivai directement sur le journal électronique de la WD Finances et plus précisément sur un article où le nom de William Darcy était mentionné à trois reprises.

_-Wow!_ M'exclamais-je, réellement impressionnée et heureuse de constater que le service auquel je m'étais abonnée au moment où j'avais effectué des recherches sur William Darcy et Anne Debourg et qui devait me donner la possibilité de recevoir une notification chaque fois que quelque chose serait publié sur lui, fonctionnait réellement.

Jetant un œil sur les photos qui accompagnait le compte rendu d'une campagne de financement qui avait eu lieu la veille, je constatai que William était en compagnie de la même jeune femme sur au moins deux photos. Elle apparaissait à son bras sur la première et alors qu'elle dansait avec lui sur la seconde. L'article était titré comme suit : _Darcy aurait-il enfin succombé au charme de notre mannequin préféré?_

-_Voilà pourquoi son visage me disait quelque chose_, compris-je en reconnaissant le nouveau visage de Chanel.

J'avais beau savoir que William était un homme d'affaire connu et que chacune de ses apparitions publiques étaient nécessairement couvertes par les médias, je ne pus passer à autre chose et m'empressai de parcourir les cinq paragraphes qui étaient consacrés à l'événement dans l'espoir de trouver un élément déterminant qui pourrait me convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse nouvelle.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas mentionné lui-même que le web regorgeait d'articles mensonger le concernant.

_-Au moins, il ne s'agit pas de Anne Debourg,_ ironisais-je après avoir refermé mon portable et désormais décidée à aborder directement le sujet avec lui aussitôt que j'en aurais l'occasion. Ce soir si possible.

J'attendis toutefois d'être rentrée chez moi avant d'essayer de joindre William, mais tombai malheureusement sur sa boîte vocale. Après une légère hésitation, je lui laissai un message, lui demandant de me rappeler à son retour, en autant bien sûr qu'il ne rentrait pas trop tard puis retournai m'asseoir avec Sam afin de l'aider à terminer ses devoirs.

_-Excuse-moi Élisabeth, je sais que je te rappelle un peu tard… mais je viens de rentrer, _me fit-il sursauter en me rappelant autour de 22h00 alors que j'avais même l'impression d'avoir cessé d'y penser.

-_J'étais au lit, mais je ne dormais pas encore_, lui appris-je avant de m'enquérir, _grosse journée?_

_-Plutôt oui… je sors d'une réunion d'actionnaires… toujours aussi pénible… sans compter que je me suis couché tard hier également à cause d'une soirée bénéfice…_

_-Oui… je sais… je t'ai vu au bras de cette superbe femme_, l'agaçais-je en essayant de conserver un ton léger.

_-Ah oui, la photo, _commenta-t-il avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

-_Oui… les deux photos_, le narguais-je, _le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est très belle!_

_-Serais-tu jalouse? _Osa-t-il me demander.

-_Non_, ripostais-je avant de l'agacer à mon tour, _je sais que les femmes te trouvent toutes irrésistibles…_

_-Même toi? _Rattrapa-t-il.

_-Je ne fais pas exception à la règle… mais contrairement à toutes ces autres femmes, je n'ai pas l'intention de me jeter à ta tête…_

_-Je sais… et c'est bien dommage, _soupira-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux, _alors, si tu m'expliquais la raison de ton appel?_

_-Oui… bien entendu… je voulais tout d'abord savoir si tu voulais venir manger avec nous demain soir?_

_-Avec plaisir, _me ravit-il.

_-Peux-tu être là pour 18h00?_

_-Ça me convient parfaitement… j'apporte le vin et le dessert?_

_-Bonne idée… _

Nos réponses étaient un peu espacées, courtes et prononcées uniquement du bout des lèvres. Un peu comme si aucun de nous ne voulait être le premier à laisser transparaître son empressement.

_-As-tu déjà pensé à ce que tu voudrais faire en fin de semaine? _Me brusqua-t-il ensuite.

Heureusement que William ne pouvait pas me voir, car sa question avait amené une vive rougeur sur mes joues et un vilain rictus sur mes lèvres.

_-Oui et non, _lâchais-je une seconde plus tard,_ mais on en reparlera demain soir si tu veux bien, _l'avertis-je.

_-Très bien… on en reparlera demain alors, bonne nuit Élisabeth._

_-Bonne nuit à toi aussi._

_«C'est vrai, _me souvins-je tout à coup, une fois au lit, _William avait effectivement mentionné qu'il se donnait le droit de continuer à me faire des propositions… et que j'aurais toujours le loisir de les accepter ou de les refuser »._

Ma seule préoccupation pendant que j'essayais de m'endormir fut d'imaginer le nombre de fois qu'il serait possible de refuser ses invitations avant qu'il se lasse. Cette procédure – proposée par lui au moment où nous avions conclu notre première entente – avait comme principal défaut ou limite majeure – de me donner le mauvais rôle. Je sombrai dans le sommeil, uniquement après que j'eus enfin reconnu puis accepté que la dernière chose au monde que je voulais, c'était **de le décevoir** justement.

La journée du lendemain passa beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Louis était exceptionnellement absent à cause d'un rendez-vous à l'extérieur et Rosa me laissa tranquille non seulement au bureau mais également durant notre dîner hebdomadaire. Dans le cas de Rosa plus précisément, je n'étais pas sans ignorer qu'il suffirait de presque rien pour qu'elle revienne à la charge et se transforme en monstrueuse inquisitrice. Tout ça pour mon bien évidemment.

Après avoir survécu à un dîner complet en sa compagnie et aux deux heures de travail qui me furent nécessaire pour fermer les livres de compte, je quittai le bureau bien plus tôt qu'à mon habitude. Pour un vendredi en tout cas. Avant de passer ramasser Samuel au service de garde, je fis un arrêt obligé au marché d'alimentation afin d'acheter ce dont j'avais besoin pour préparer le second plat préféré de ce petit garçon en pleine poussée de croissance. Une recette qui avait toutes les chances de plaire à William également : des morceaux de poulets sautés dans un Wok, couchés sur un lit de nouilles aux œufs et couverts d'une sauce maison.

En pénétrant dans l'appartement, je n'eus pas à argumenter très longtemps pour convaincre Sam de prendre son bain avant le souper. Dès que je lui fis prendre conscience que les précieuses minutes qu'il gagnerait ainsi pourraient être consacrées à son père, il fila dans la salle de bain et commença son rituel de nettoyage.

_-William a bien hâte que tu lui donnes un autre cours d'échecs, _mentionnais-je à Samuel tout en lui faisant signe de se lever.

_-Je sais… il me l'a déjà dit… _grimaça-t-il avant de hausser ses deux bras haut dans les airs afin que je puisse commencer à l'essuyer… _il n'est pas doué… _

_-Tu pourrais être surpris Sam… la dernière fois William était trop nerveux à l'idée de te rencontrer pour porter attention à ce que tu lui disais, _lui expliquais-je avant de l'entraîner vers le mur où j'avais pris l'habitude de le mesurer chaque vendredi, _tu veux bien lui donner une autre chance? _Repris-je avant de marquer d'un trait noir le nouvel endroit où arrivait sa tête.

_-Ok,_ lâcha-t-il, pressé de vérifier s'il avait grandi.

Une seconde avant que son œil ne se pose sur l'affichette où j'avais indiqué sa taille, je fis descendre mon doigt deux pouces plus bas et eut beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux lorsque je le vis froncer les sourcils puis accuser le coup en écarquillant les yeux et en ouvrant la bouche toute grande.

_-J'ai quand même pas rapetissé? _Bégaya-t-il en se renfrognant_. MAMAN, _protesta-t-il une seconde plus tard, le doigt posé sur la ligne que j'avais ajoutée tout en haut et qui correspondait effectivement à sa taille actuelle.

Pendant que Samuel se remettait de ma petite taquinerie et était allé mettre son pyjama dans sa chambre, je regagnai la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson de mes morceaux de poulet. Rassurée, je refermais le feu sous le wok lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Jetant un œil sur ma montre par réflexe, je vérifiai la concordance de celle-ci avec l'heure qui était affichée sur le cadran du poêle puis fronçai les sourcils en réalisant que ces deux instruments me confirmaient que mon invité était en avance.

-_Salut Élisabeth_, m'accueillit un visage souriant qui n'appartenait pas à celui que j'attendais.

-_Simon_, m'exclamais-je joyeusement en lui passant les bras autour du cou pour le serrer contre moi, _mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_-J'arrive tout juste de Boston_, m'expliqua mon ex-petit ami en se reculant pour m'examiner attentivement, _je suis arrivé hier soir en fait… et je me suis dit que je passerais te saluer… où est Sam? _Enchaîna-t-il aussitôt.

_-En train de s'habiller dans sa chambre… _

-_Hum… ça sent bon,_ rétorqua-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce. _Oh, tu fais notre recette de poulet…_

_-Oui… j'ai un invité ce soir, _lui confiais-je en rougissant_, je pensais d'ailleurs que c'était lui qui arrivait quand tu as sonné._

_-Un rendez-vous galant?_ Me contempla-t-il les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_-Presque… enfin… oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça,_ cédais-je enfin.

_-Wow, il était temps… je ne resterai pas alors… _

_-William n'arrivera pas avant 18h00… alors attend un peu… va donc surprendre Samuel dans sa chambre… il sera tellement content de te voir._

_-Très bien… mais en revenant d'être allé le saluer…. Il faut que tu me parles de cet homme mystérieux que tu attends… _

Deux minutes à peine après que Simon eut déserté à pièce pour aller rejoindre Samuel dans sa chambre, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit de nouveau entendre. Plus ou moins embêtée à cause de la présence de Simon, j'ouvris à mon invité, le contemplai tandis qu'il pénétrait dans mon appartement, devinai qu'il me faisait un commentaire sur la bonne odeur, l'aidai à se débarrasser de son manteau et des présents qu'il nous apportait avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise pour sauter sur ses lèvres. J'avais envie de cet homme. Enfin, mon corps avait sa propre volonté, communiquait avec le sien sans que j'aie mon mot à dire. J'étais une marionnette entre ses mains. Mon cerveau cessait de transmettre mes ordres à mes membres. Une mutinerie s'organisait à l'intérieur de moi.

Le rire de Samuel dût s'associer aux raclements de gorge de Simon pour qu'on s'écarte l'un de l'autre, aussi honteux que des gamins pris en faute.

Se remettant le premier, William enregistra la présence de Simon, serra la mâchoire, mais se reprit aussitôt pour cueillir Samuel qui avait pris son élan et entrepris de l'escalader.

_-Je vais maintenant te laisser avec ton invité, _intervint Simon à qui l'animosité de William n'avait pas échappé.

_-Darcy, je me nomme William Darcy… _Rétorqua William en tendant finalement la main à Simon.

_-William Darcy, oui… Je vous connais de vue… Je me nomme Simon Labrie… je suis un vieil ami d'Élisabeth et de Samuel, _bredouilla Simon en même temps qu'il échangeait une poignée de main avec William.

_-Enchanté… vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas rester manger avec nous ? _M'étonna William.

-_Oh, oui Simon, reste, reste s'il te plait,_ s'excita Samuel en descendant des bras de son père.

_-Je ne peux pas, non. Désolé… Je n'ai pas encore fini de défaire mes bagages…_

_-Simon revient de Boston… où il y a passé les six derniers mois,_ expliquais-je à William.

-_Boston… une bien belle ville en tout cas_, commenta ce dernier juste avant de passer un bras possessif autour de ma taille.

_-Oui, une belle ville effectivement… _reprit Simon, les yeux rivés sur moi avant de reprendre,_ mais je dois admettre que certains de mes amis me manquaient trop. Bon alors… il y est temps que j'y aille… bonne soirée Élisabeth… au revoir monsieur Darcy,_ le salua-t-il respectueusement, ne se sentant apparemment pas assez à l'aise pour lui tendre la main à nouveau. _Tu m'appelles dès que tu es libre Élisabeth ? On cassera la croûte…?_

Aussitôt que Simon eut quitté l'appartement, l'humeur joyeuse de Samuel m'offrit une distraction plus que bienvenue depuis qu'entre William et moi régnait une tension d'une nature bien moins agréable que celle de toute à l'heure, dans laquelle j'aurais tout bonnement accepté de me perdre. Ramassant des mains de William la bouteille de vin qu'il me tendait de même qu'une petite boîte de carton contenant des pâtisseries qu'il m'affirmait avoir ramassées en chemin, je lui offris un petit rire pas tout à fait convainquant jusqu'à ce que Samuel l'entraîne avec lui. Je les suivis les yeux tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon, j'entendis Sam lui proposer un nouveau cours d'échecs puis me dirigeai à nouveau vers la cuisine pour m'occuper de la cuisson des pâtes et ouvrir la bouteille de vin que William nous avait apporté.

20 minutes plus tard, au moment de servir les plats, ils étaient tous les deux si absorbés par leur partie que je dus m'y prendre par deux fois avant de réussir à attirer leur attention. Pénétrant dans la cuisine le premier, Samuel sur les talons, William se laissa guider et ravala la boule qui lui montait de la gorge lorsqu'il constata que son fils lui réservait la place qu'il y avait entre nous deux.

_-Alors, cet homme, ce Simon, il travaille dans quoi ?_ Me demanda William au moment où son nom fut de nouveau évoqué par Sam.

_-C'est un éducateur… Samuel était sous sa responsabilité de deux à cinq ans, _lui expliquais-je en finissant mon assiette.

_-Il est génial… Il est venu rester avec nous pendant quelques temps, _relata innocemment Samuel, sans savoir qu'il jetait de l'huile sur le feu.

_-Ah ! _

Pendant que Samuel reprenait la parole pour expliquer à sa façon qui était Simon à son père, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en profiter pour observer attentivement le profil de William. Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour mesurer adéquatement son taux de contrariété à partir des traits de son visage, mais n'importe qui je crois aurait pu deviner qu'il était tendu. Il n'avait pas apprécié trouver un autre homme chez moi à son arrivée et ne semblait pas en mesure de penser à autre chose.

Pour ma part, je ne demandais pas mieux que d'avoir l'occasion de m'expliquer avec lui, car s'il était un type d'amoureux dont je ne voulais pas dans ma vie, c'était d'un homme au tempérament jaloux et possessif.

_-Élisabeth, cette recette, c'est vraiment quelque chose, _me confia William tout en sortant de table pour aller rincer son assiette et la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

_-C'est la recette de Simon, _lui apprit Samuel toujours aussi innocemment.

Un lourd silence nous enveloppa pendant quelques secondes.

_-Je peux aller regarder la télé maman ? William ?_ Nous demanda finalement Samuel.

_-Oui… mais seulement après nous avoir aidés à débarrasser la table…_

Dès qu'il eut terminé de retirer son couvert, Samuel nous quitta pour aller s'installer devant la télévision, tout heureux d'attraper le début de son dessin animé préféré. Pour ma part, je continuai à m'activer, passai les gants à vaisselle puis plongeai l'une de mes mains dans l'eau chaude pour commencer à laver les deux chaudrons que j'avais utilisés. Une seconde plus tard, je sentis les deux bras de William m'envelopper tandis qu'il se collait dans mon dos et accotait sa tête au-dessus de la mienne.

_-J'imagine qu'il me faudra accepter de composer avec ça aussi,_ commenta-t-il après avoir exhalé un profond soupir.

-_Avec quoi au juste ?_ Osais-je m'enquérir, alors que je savais fort bien à quoi ou plutôt à qui il faisait allusion.

_-Avec tous ces hommes qui te tournent autour…_

_-Personnellement… je n'en ai vu qu'un ces jours-ci et il se nomme William Darcy, _mentionnais-je d'un ton moqueur.

_-Combien de temps avez-vous été amants Simon et toi ? _Trouva-t-il enfin le courage de me questionner.

_-Pas plus d'un an et demi… et ça fait déjà trois ans… _

_-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais à ce point besoin de savoir qui était ces femmes dont ton amie t'avait parlées. Ne pas savoir à quoi s'en tenir, c'est vraiment désagréable, _se déplaça-t-il pour ramasser le chaudron que je venais de placer sur le séchoir et commencer à l'essuyer,_ jamais j'aurais pensé être jaloux, moi._

-_Si ça peut contribuer à vous rassurer monsieur Darcy_, l'agaçais-je, _sachez que l'homme qui était ici tantôt m'a quittée pour un autre homme… il est sorti du placard une bonne fois pour toute._

_-Hein ? C'est possible ça ? _Déglutit-il en lâchant sa serviette après avoir essuyé le dernier des deux chaudrons.

_-Faut croire que oui…_

_-J'aurai jamais cru ça…_

_-C'est pourtant ce qui nous est arrivés._

_-Est-il en couple présentement ?_

_-Non… il a eu un petit ami pendant quelques mois… mais ça n'a pas marché, d'où son retour de Boston._

_-Je vois… _

_-J'avais raison tu sais…_

_-À propos de quoi ?_

_-On s'connait vraiment pas toi et moi… _me moquais-je affectueusement.

Lâchant un petit rire de dépit, William tendit la main vers moi et m'attira tout contre lui.

Après quelques baisers, il me confia tout penaud, _j'aime pas ça savoir qu'il reste tout près de toi… qu'il vit tout à côté… _

_-Qu'il possède une clé de chez moi, _ajoutais-je ensuite, nullement étonnée de le sentir se raidir la seconde d'après, puis déglutir.

_-Il a sa propre clé ? _

_-Je lui en ai confié une pour des raisons de sécurité… _

_-Je n'aime pas ça… je n'aime pas ça du tout, _affirma-t-il en s'éloignant assez de moi pour se mettre à marcher de long en large en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-_William_… l'arrêtais-je en me plaçant directement devant lui. _Je t'assure qu'à la seconde où Simon saura qu'on est ensemble toi et moi, il viendra de lui-même me porter sa clé._

Deux idées distinctes se disputaient en lui, la première était aussi agréable que la seconde l'effrayait. Dans les deux cas toutefois, un frémissement l'avait traversé. La clé qui était toujours chez Simon le troublait au moins autant que le fait de m'avoir entendue admettre qu'on était ensemble.

Voulant effacer l'air malheureux qu'il affichait malgré tout, je m'approchai doucement de lui, embrassai le bout du nez et ajoutai : _allez viens maintenant. Il est temps qu'on aille tenir compagnie à Samuel. On reparlera de tout ça quand il sera au lit._

En arrivant dans le salon, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de trouver Samuel déjà profondément endormi devant le poste de télévision. Après avoir laissé échapper un petit rire, je m'approchai de lui pour le ramasser, commençai à le soulever délicatement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et ait un petit mouvement de recul en me reconnaissant.

-_Allez viens mon petit bonhomme… je m'emmène dans ton lit,_ affirmais-je avant de me pencher pour le ramasser complètement.

-_Non_, protesta-t-il alors me faisant presque tomber sur le divan_, j'veux qu'ce soit papa qui m'emmène dans ma chambre, _gémit-il, inconscient du choc qu'il causait aux deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avec lui. L'une qui avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute valeur à ses yeux et l'autre qui n'en revenait pas d'être passé d'un partenaire d'échecs exécrable à « **père** » en une seule soirée.

Je ne saurais dire comment j'y arrivai, mais toujours est-il que je réussis à attendre qu'ils aient tous les deux disparus avant de m'écraser sur le divan et pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Ma vie avec Samuel était pleine et parfaitement équilibrée avant que cet homme ne nous tombe dessus. Non content de me bousculer en tentant de gagner mon cœur, ce qu'il n'était pas loin d'avoir réussi, il avait corrompu celui pour qui j'avais toujours été la seule référence, le seul pilier depuis le jour de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et là, tout de suite, je ne voyais pas comment j'allais faire pour arriver à surmonter cet écueil. En fait, je doutais même que ce fut possible.

…_** à suivre…**_

**Et vous mesdames... croyez-vous que ce soit possible?**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire... Miriamme.**


	8. Montebello

**Voici la huitième partie de cette histoire qui évolue lentement... pas à pas... Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me transmettre leurs "premières impressions" ou encore qui m'écrivent en privé. J'avoue éprouver une joie immense lorsque je trouve l'un de vos messages sur ma boite mail. N'hésitez jamais à le faire. Bonne lecture.**

_**Huitième partie**_

Faire l'amour aux aurores alors que nos sens sont encore endormis, que nos craintes et nos incertitudes ne se sont pas encore échappées des couvertures et que nos pensées sont toujours serties des vestiges de nos rêves, ce n'est rien de moins qu'une seconde naissance. Et tout cas, c'est ainsi que je ressentais la chose en ce beau samedi matin alors que tout était encore silencieux dans l'appartement et que William venait tout juste de se rendormir à mes côtés.

Après avoir réalisé un si beau voyage avec _« __l'être aimé_ », je peux affirmer sans aucune hésitation que l'expression « **faire l'amour** » prend tout son sens et que **l'orgasme** a été indéfiniment détrôné arrivant bon dernier après « _l'éveil des sens »._

En effet, comment ne pas devenir esclave de ces doigts qui effleurent notre dos pour en étudier le relief et de ces jambes enroulées aux nôtres prodiguant serrements puis relâchements au gré de leurs envies.

Capturé par l'organe qui y est associé, collé dans le cou de l'autre juste sous son oreille là où pousse un petit duvet enjôleur, mon odorat s'est ensuite mobilisé et m'a permis de distinguer entre autres, les effluves du savon que William avait usurpé la veille dans ma salle de bain mais qui désormais était harmonieusement mélangées à son odeur personnelle beaucoup plus épicée, divinement masculine.

Mes papilles gustatives se sont ensuite amusées à goûter chacune des parties de son corps comme autant de salutations matinales, enregistrant au fur et à mesure l'écart de température qu'il y avait d'un point à l'autre.

Je fus ensuite fascinée par la très grande variété de sons que ces expériences sensorielles pouvaient faire naître. Le souffle en lui-même, tantôt fort, tantôt doux, tantôt divisé en lentes inspirations, tantôt suspendu voire carrément retenu afin de laisser la place aux autres sensations avant de se regrouper pour revenir en force. Et que dire pour finir de la famille élargie des cris et des gémissements, petits ou grands, longs ou courts, étouffés ou assumés.

Jamais auparavant, je n'aurais pu prétendre laisser émerger entièrement la part d'Ève la tentatrice qui sommeillait en moi. Pourtant, dans les dernières heures, j'avais fait des pas de géant dans cette connaissance de soi et la découverte de l'autre. Enfin, plus directement de **cet autre** qui dormait à mes côtés et dont les premiers rayons de soleil me permettaient enfin dévorer des yeux l'intéressant revêtement.

Les boucles brunes au milieu desquelles commençaient déjà à batifoler quelques timides fils de lumières, les fortes épaules que je me souvenais avoir pétri pour en épouser la musculature; la colonne vertébrale délicieusement arquée qui se terminait ensuite par deux collines arrondies avant de s'aplanir à nouveau et se prolonger en deux longues rames avec lesquelles les miennes avaient pagayées toute la nuit avant de se fracasser, vaincues.

Mon œil, que la noirceur avait temporairement rendu aveugle, dominait à nouveau mes autres sens, se leva conditionné par l'habitude - et se vengea de moi en me donnant à voir mon cadran et la part de réalité qui venait avec.

-_7h00_, m'entendis-je gémir.

Les unes après les autres, les questions inhérentes à ma situation actuelle se mirent à éclater comme du maïs : _William ? Que faisait-il encore ici ? Que s'était-il passé hier soir pour que je passe si rapidement de « mère qui pleure à la seule idée de partager son fils » à « femme prête à se livrer à une foule d'expériences » ?_

Je me souvins alors de son retour dans le salon où j'étais restée trop longtemps avachie, dominée par l'impression d'avoir perdu mon fils à tout jamais. Je me remémorai les bras qui m'avaient enveloppée, puis bercée pendant que je déversais ma hargne, ma panique, ma colère.

Faisant preuve d'une patience infinie et d'une tendresse que je savais ne pas mériter, William avait alors entrepris de me consoler, m'entretenant de la teneur de sa conversation avec Samuel où il avait été question de son enfance bien sûr, mais surtout de son attachement pour moi.

Une confidence en appelant une autre, je larguai le reste de mes souffrances associées à ma situation, à cette sœur bien-aimée désormais inaccessible, à ce frère malade qui s'était donné la mort quelques années plus tôt, à la rupture affective qui s'était produite avec mes parents et plus particulièrement avec mon père duquel je me sentais si loin. Comprenant mieux à quoi attribuer mes angoisses et mon insécurité chronique, William me proposa de rester dormir chez moi et évoqua ensuite la possibilité de faire un court voyage en famille durant le week-end.

_-Je connais un lieu enchanteur que j'aimerais partager avec Sam et toi, mais ce qui est encore plus important, c'est que ça te fera du bien de laisser une autre personne prendre les choses en mains pour une fois… il y a trop longtemps que tu assumes tout seule, _opina-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Comment résister quand une telle vérité est jeté devant soi. Le contemplant gravement à mon tour, j'avais alors posé mes deux paumes de chaque côté de son visage et avait laissé sortir ces trois petits mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour. Ces mêmes mots qu'il m'avait écrits quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il m'avait répété tant de fois depuis. Ces mots qu'au moins un autre avant lui avait attendus en vain.

_« Je t'aime »._

Descendant lentement vers les lèvres qui avaient véhiculé cette bonne nouvelle, William les captura, me souleva dans ses bras et me mena jusque dans ma chambre, où il me défia de prouver mes dires.

00o0o0o00o0o0

-_Il a dormi ici ?_ Me fit sursauter Sam en arrivant dans ma chambre, me découvrant perdue dans mes pensées, fraîchement douchée et en train de lorgner du côté de William qui en mon absence, s'était déplacé sur le dos.

_-Il a vraiment passé la nuit ici ?_ Répéta celui qui n'avait pas encore compris qu'il n'était pas suffisant de mettre son doigt devant sa bouche pour parler moins fort.

-_Il n'a pas dormi assez longtemps_, grommela **l'homme** avec sa voix grave du matin.

_-Tu vas manger avec nous ?_ S'intéressa Sam en escaladant le lit pour aller le rejoindre.

_-Seulement si c'est toi qui fait cuire mes œufs,_ l'agaça William avant de le ramasser par les pieds, le tirer à lui et se mettre à le chatouiller partout.

M'éloignant du champ de bataille, je marchai vers la porte que Sam avait laissée entrebâillée et leur annonçai que j'allais mettre la cafetière en marche. Nullement surprise de n'obtenir aucune réponse, je quittai la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque William nous quitta une heure plus tard, je me demandais encore comment il avait fait pour résister aux incessantes suppliques de Sam alors que celui-ci avait tout essayé, tout tenté pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

_« Il est vraiment très nerveux mon petit bonhomme_ », constatais-je une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en réalisant que malgré les deux rappels que je lui fis, il était encore revenu de sa chambre sans son maillot.

_-Sam… William a bien spécifié que tu devais apporter ton costume de bain. Allez, va le chercher. C'est tout ce qui te manque maintenant. _

-_Ça veut dire qu'on va chez lui alors_, argumenta-t-il à nouveau.

-_SAM !_ _William va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Alors magne-toi ! _L'avertis-je tout en ayant une pensée pour Simon à qui je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de reparler.

00o0o0o0oo0o0

_-Allonge lentement le bras Sam_, _ne fait aucun mouvement brusque_, le dirigea William manifestant une confiance que j'étais loin de partager pendant que l'immense wapiti baissait sa tête et approchait sa longue langue de la grosse carotte que mon fils lui présentait.

Un rire nerveux plus tard, Sam réclamait une autre carotte et haussait déjà le bras en direction de la fenêtre que William venait pourtant de refermer et sur laquelle une longue trainée de bave dégoulinait.

_-Il faut garder des provisions pour plus tard Sam,_ lui conseilla le seul de nous trois qui avait déjà visité le parc. _On va bientôt arriver dans la zone réservée pour les repas en plein air. C'est là qu'on va s'y arrêter. Là-bas aussi, il y aura plein de chevreuils à nourrir._

Nous n'avions parcouru que la moitié du parc, mais avions déjà appris tellement de choses sur les espèces qui y vivaient et y circulaient librement. Que ce soit grâce aux informations que nous livraient les voix préenregistrées des biologistes que nous écoutions en direct sur la fréquence radio qu'on nous avait suggéré de syntoniser à l'entrée ou encore grâce à nos propres observations, nous étions tellement excités et ne pouvions nous arrêter de scruter les champs, les boisés et les forêts dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les espèces que nous connaissions le moins.

_-Il y a des ours ici_, paniqua Samuel lorsque l'animateur en parla pour la première fois.

_-Oui, mais ils sont dans un enclos fermé,_ s'empressa de le rassurer William, _comme les loups d'ailleurs. Les prédateurs sont séparés des autres animaux. Leurs déplacements sont limités puisqu'ils vivent dans des espaces clôturées._

_-Pourquoi y'a pas de girafes, d'éléphants ? _S'intéressa ensuite Samuel, permettant à William de lui expliquer que le parc Oméga n'était pas un zoo. Qu'il s'agissait d'une réserve naturelle d'animaux dont la vocation première était d'offrir un habitat protégé aux espèces qu'on retrouve habituellement dans le climat tempéré de l'Amérique du nord et même de l'Europe.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la section où l'on pouvait se restaurer, j'entraînai Sam à la salle de bain et fut étonnée par le nombre élevé d'animaux empaillés qui se trouvait de chaque côté du long corridor que nous dûmes traverser pour nous rendre aux toilettes.

Au moment où nous revîmes à l'extérieur, William avait non seulement eut le temps de nous choisir une table, mais également de sortir les provisions qu'il avait lui-même rassemblées au moment où il était retourné chez lui après avoir déjeuné avec nous.

Nous avions faim bien sûr, mais la présence des cerfs de virginie qui se tenaient à proximité de nos tables et salivaient en nous regardant manger, contribua à nous distraire de nos propres activités. Je forçai Sam à rester assis aussi longtemps que possible. Toutefois, dès que William eut terminé son sandwich et que Sam en eut savouré à peu près la moitié, je leur donnai la permission de s'éloigner et les surveillai du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils nourrissaient leurs premiers cervidés de petite taille.

Pendant que William et Samuel partageaient ce moment de qualité, je terminai de ranger les restes de notre dîner puis fouillai dans mon sac à main pour ramasser mon appareil photo. Après avoir pris une bonne dizaine de clichés, j'allai les rejoindre et suivis les instructions de William afin de pouvoir m'approcher des chevreuils sans les faire fuir.

Si la seconde partie de la visite me parut encore plus intéressante que la première, étonnamment cela n'eut rien à voir avec l'empressement de Sam à découvrir le territoire des loups et des ours, mais tout à voir avec les quelques bisons que nous croisâmes sur le chemin du retour, un peu avant la sortie du parc.

Non seulement ces grosses bêtes nous bloquaient-elles la route, mais encore entreprirent-elles de lécher les vitres arrière de notre véhicule, les couvrant presque entièrement de leurs grosses langues roses après que William eut encouragé Sam à leur montrer nos dernières carottes.

Rien ne fut plus terrifiant pour moi cependant que cet instant où je me retrouvai victime d'une plaisanterie orchestrée par notre conducteur lui-même alors qu'il avait profité de la présence de l'un de ces monstres pour abaisser doucement la vitre qui m'en séparait. Le cri que je lâchai en découvrant la gigantesque tête qui pénétrait dans l'habitacle, se transforma fort heureusement en rire hystérique lorsque sa langue ramassa la carotte que j'avais laissée tomber sur mes genoux.

Dès que ce me fut possible, c'est à dire aussitôt que William eut remonté ma vitre, je me tournai vers lui et dirigeai ma main couverte de bave vers sa joue, satisfaite de l'entendre protester à son tour.

« _Nulle part ailleurs…_ songeais-je avec émotion un peu plus tard, _non, vraiment, je ne souhaiterais être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec Sam et lui dans cette voiture… _» Peu importe que j'aie eu peur bleue à cause de ces mammifères à quatre pattes que Samuel avait pris pour des **mammouths** en les apercevant pour la première fois, il riait maintenant à gorge déployée et en ce qui me concerne, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une famille bien à moi.

La découverte du lieu où William nous avait réservé une chambre pour la nuit fut un moment aussi troublant qu'émouvant. J'avais beau connaître le Château Montebello de réputation pour avoir porté attention à plusieurs émissions le concernant, rien ne pouvait égaler le fait de le visiter. Ce magnifique bâtiment en rondins de cèdre rouge, réputé pour son charme rustique s'avéra si majestueux que Sam et moi nous dûmes avoir l'air de deux figurines de porcelaine ainsi figés dans l'entrée, subjugués par le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux.

_-Une chance que j'ai insisté pour que tu prennes ton maillot, _agaçais-je mon petit bonhomme cinq minutes plus tard en apercevant la luxueuse piscine du Château que William avait tenu à nous faire voir.

_-Oh, en passant Sam, _l'interpela-t-il en arrivant près des ascenseurs,_ c'est la première activité qu'on va faire toi et moi, on va aller se baigner… _

-_Vous m'oubliez ou quoi ?_ Me moquais-je, marchant derrière Samuel pendant que William s'installait tout au fond de l'ascenseur et indiquait notre étage à l'employé du Château.

_-Pas du tout chère Élisabeth, puisque tu as toi-même un rendez-vous très important au Spa du Château où tu dois recevoir un traitement complet de massothérapie…_

-_Vraiment_ ? M'exclamais-je soufflée par la nouvelle. _Et en vertu de quelle autorité je vous prie monsieur Darcy ?_ Poursuivis-je de plus en plus amusée.

-_Sur ordre de votre ami le bison voyons. De qui d'autre pourrais-je bien parler ? En tout cas c'est ce que cette pauvre bête essayait de vous souffler à l'oreille avant que vous ne lui coupiez la parole en lui mettant une carotte dans la bouche, _continua William pendant que les deux autres pouffaient de rire à mes côtés, mais surtout à mes dépends.

Le cri de stupeur que poussa Samuel en découvrant la suite que William avait réservée, détourna définitivement mon attention puis me força à reconsidérer ses offrandes en tenant compte de mes valeurs personnelles.

J'avais beau apprécier son geste, être touchée par sa générosité, en tant que mère monoparentale (jusqu'à maintenant du moins) et comptable agréée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver que c'était de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres et que ces dépenses étaient superflues.

J'attendis toutefois que Samuel soit couché pour ramener ce sujet potentiellement délicat entre nous.

_-Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je n'essaie pas de t'acheter, _se braqua tout d'abord William.

_-Je sais… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… et encore moins ce que je crois… _le rassurais-je, en le contemplant tendrement.

_-Et si c'était toi qui ne savait pas recevoir, _suggéra-t-il ensuite.

_-J'utiliserais plutôt l'expression __**déformation professionnelle**__… En tant que comptable, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais assumer vivre en obligeant tous et chacun à économiser alors que de mon côté, je dépenserais sans compter, _fis-je valoir sans aucune agressivité.

_-C'est amusant puisque moi aussi je fais preuve d'une grande prudence en ce qui concerne ma vie professionnelle, par contre, je m'accorde le droit d'agir d'une toute autre manière dans ma vie privée, _termina-t-il en allant refermer la porte de la chambre des maîtres dans laquelle nous venions de pénétrer.

_-J'imagine que notre éducation y est pour quelque chose, _conclus-je en retirant ma robe de chambre, tout à coup très consciente de sa présence.

_-Va-t-on toujours revenir à ça ? _Soupira-t-il avant de hausser les épaules puis commencer à retirer sa veste.

-_Pas ce soir en tout cas, _mentionnais-je en le caressant des yeux tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit._ En ce moment, rien d'autre ne m'intéresse que…. ça, _affirmais-je en franchissant la distance qui me séparait de lui et en faisant doucement pression sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et s'allonge_, tu n'as pas idée des images – te concernant -qui me sont venues à l'esprit pendant que je me faisais masser… _

_-C'était un bon investissement donc, _coula-t-il, un pli moqueur sur les lèvres…

« _Quelle nuit ! Ô oui vraiment quelle nuit inoubliable…_ » En rougis-je encore sur le chemin du retour. William et moi étions devenus explorateurs et avions enchaîné les découvertes. J'avais dessiné tant de cartes sur son épiderme, perdu mes repères dans ses pores, puis réalisé des conquêtes inouïes en lien avec des positions envers lesquelles, j'avais toujours eu des préjugés.

oo0o0o0o000o0o0oo

_-Tu penses bien que j'ai tout de suite compris que j'étais en face du père de Sam. Ils se ressemblent tellement ces deux-là,_ allégua Simon une fois que nous eûmes terminé de faire le tour de nos vies professionnelles. _Qu'en est-il de cette histoire de « __**one night stand **__» que tu m'avais racontée ? _S'enquit-il par la suite d'un ton légèrement rancunier.

_-Parce que c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit. J'ignorais son identité au moment où j'ai couché avec lui… mais, par contre, _repris-je, certaine que mes joues m'avaient déjà trahie, _contrairement à ce que j'ai raconté à tout le monde… 24 heures plus tard, je savais qui il était… _

_-Comment ça se passe avec lui ? _S'informa Simon après que je lui eus raconté dans quelles circonstances nous nous étions revus.

Cette fois encore, puisqu'il me connaissait si bien, mon compagnon laissa échapper un petit rire narquois puis se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil pour m'écouter.

Gardant pour moi tout ce qui concernait l'aspect physique de la relation que j'entretenais avec William, j'évoquai le plus honnêtement possible les points forts et faibles de notre liaison.

_-Pour l'instant en tout cas, Samuel et William s'entendent comme larrons en foire, _conclus-je une seconde avant d'être interrompue par la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone. Après avoir jeté un œil puis reconnu le numéro de William Darcy, je répondis à son appel, mais seulement après avoir levé le doigt en direction de Simon pour lui faire signe de patienter un peu.

-_Comme vas-tu ?_ Commençais-je.

_-Super bien et toi ?_

-_Moi aussi… j'ai vraiment aimé notre petite partance_, admis-je ensuite certaine qu'il s'agirait de sa prochaine question.

_-Même le bison ?_

Constatant que Simon se redressait devant moi, je fronçais les sourcils, couvris le récepteur puis me concentrai sur la réponse qu'il fit à mon interrogation muette.

_-Je dois rentrer, _m'annonça-t-il en haussant son cellulaire_, on terminera cette conversation une autre fois… _

Après avoir agité la tête de haut en bas, je le suivis des yeux pendant qu'il marchait vers la porte puis fus rappelée à l'ordre par la voix de celui qui m'attendait toujours au bout du fil et qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_-As-tu un problème avec Sam ? _Finis-je par choisir parmi les nombreuses questions que William me posait en rafale.

_-Oh non, vraiment pas, je disais tout simplement au revoir à Simon… _

_-Oh, _encaissa-t-il, pas du tout facilement en fait. Ça s'entendait. Se devinait surtout par son silence.

_-Oui… il est venu me rapporter ma clé, _déglutis-je, désormais tendue.

-_Ah,_ commenta-t-il, me laissant croire qu'il valait mieux m'arrêter sur ce mensonge et ne pas échapper la suite, c'est-à-dire que Simon avait mangé puis passé la soirée avec nous.

Un autre silence pesant régna puis s'éternisa sur la ligne. Un soupir plus tard, William reprenait finalement la parole pour me proposer une sortie.

_-J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi au bal de charité de la Debourg Construction. Je dois absolument y faire une apparition ce mercredi…_

_«Culpabilité, mère de tous les excès ou les vices selon les versions… » _Ô comme j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne m'influence pas à cet instant.

-_Ça me fera plaisir de t'accompagner William, _déclinais-je une seconde plus tard.

_-Bien, _commenta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus chaude, _je passerai te prendre vers 19h30… non en fait, j'arriverai 30 minutes plus tôt pour voir Samuel._

_« Dimanche soir, 21h30. _

_Chère Jane,_

_Je viens de passer deux jours et une nuit à Montebello en compagnie de William et Samuel. Les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point nous nous y sommes amusés. Le Château était somptueux bien entendu, mais rien ne peut se comparer aux découvertes et aux apprentissages qui allaient de pair avec la visite du Parc Oméga. _

_Outre une importante leçon qui m'était je crois personnellement réservée, ce périple m'a rappelé ces fameux voyages que nous réalisions en famille alors que nous étions très jeunes et particulièrement au moment où nous sommes devenues conscientes des brusques changements d'humeur et de la fragilité psychologique de notre mère. Tu auras certainement compris que je fais ici référence à deux crises de nerfs particulièrement intenses dont nous avons été témoin toutes les deux : la première provoquée par à la disparition temporaire de Michel qui s'était éloigné sans permission et la seconde, engendrée par la vue du sang qui s'écoulait du bout de mon doigt qu'un lièvre sauvage avait mordu au moment où j'avais essayé de le caresser. _

_T'arrive-t-il aussi d'éclater de rire en repensant à ces deux moments-là? En tout cas moi ça me prend assez souvent._

_Toutefois, la palme du souvenir le plus loufoque et donc du plus merveilleux fou rire, est encore attribuable à maman bien sûr mais plus spécifiquement à la DINDE de Noël qu'elle avait fait cuire deux jours avant la grande fête familiale du 25 décembre et placée sur le balcon extérieur par manque d'espace et dans le but qu'elle reste au frais. _

_Te souviens-tu de sa réaction lorsqu'en soulevant le couvercle, elle découvrit qu'il en manquait plus de la moitié ? _

_Ce fut sans conteste la plus spectaculaire et la plus longue des crises dont nous fûmes témoins._

_Mais ce fut aussi et surtout, __**la meilleure dinde**__, foi de pécheresse._

_Je reviens maintenant sur mon affirmation de départ et plus spécifiquement sur cette fameuse leçon que la vie se serait chargée de me donner. Depuis deux jours, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard différent sur celle dont les crises nous avaient toujours parues hautement risibles voire nettement incompréhensibles. Une expérience personnelle vécue durant le week-end me force à reconsidérer le comportement de maman, à partir de mon propre ressenti. En effet, chaque fois que Samuel allongeait le bras pour offrir des carottes à l'un ou l'autre des cervidés que nous croisions, je me mordais les doigts pour ne pas crier, ne pas hurler tant j'avais peur pour lui. _

_Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de me demander si je nous n'avons pas été quelque peu injustes envers maman ou à tout le moins trop promptes à nous moquer d'elle._

_Qu'en penses-tu Jane ?_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de terminer mon message par une question. Après tout, si Jane (cette version améliorée de moi-même) était restée dans ma vie – comme je l'en avais priée lorsque nous nous sommes revues – ces mêmes questions, je les lui aurais certainement soumises les unes après les autres. Elles étaient comme des bouteilles jetées à la mer.

Accablée par la tristesse comme chaque fois que je me livrais à cet exercice, je sauvegardai mon fichier, fermai mon ordinateur puis allai me coucher. Une nouvelle semaine allait commencer et j'avais encore quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper.

À mon arrivée au bureau le lendemain, c'était le branlebas de combat. Louis réquisitionnait Rosa et Astrid en même temps, obligé qu'il était de plancher sur une présentation qu'il aurait à faire à la fin de la semaine lors d'une importante conférence. Désormais certaine que j'allais devoir manger seule pendant plusieurs jours et me doutant que William allait tenter de m'appeler sur l'heure du midi, j'abandonnai mon lunch dans le réfrigérateur et passai la porte principale de notre building, me sentant aussi mal que cette unique fois où j'avais osé faire l'école buissonnière pendant mon adolescence.

Enfermée dans mon étroit bureau presque trois heures d'affilées cet après-midi-là sans être dérangée par quiconque, je quittai tôt, allai chercher Samuel à la fin des classes – lui épargnant ainsi de passer du temps au service de garde – puis revins à notre appartement.

Au moment de me mettre au lit, je ne résistai plus et tentai de joindre William me préparant à utiliser comme excuse le fait que j'avais réussi à réserver la gardienne pour le bal du surlendemain.

Après lui avoir laissé un court message sur la boite vocale de son cellulaire, je ne pus faire autrement que de trouver étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas répondu alors qu'une heure plus tôt, Samuel s'était longuement entretenu avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, au bureau, même scénario que la veille, je n'existais pas et c'était très bien ainsi. Pour ce qui est de William par contre, la situation était loin d'être aussi satisfaisante. Il ne m'avait pas encore rappelée et cette attente me conduisait à passer beaucoup trop de temps à chasser de mon esprit les scénarios qui s'y présentait impliquant d'anciennes conquêtes ou pire encore, de toutes nouvelles flammes.

Puisque ni l'air frais, ni un autre bain de foule ne réussirent à me faire oublier William Darcy, je sautai l'étape repas (la faim n'était pas au rendez-vous) résolue à aller me perdre dans la librairie qu'il y avait au rez-de-chaussée de notre édifice et où j'avais l'habitude de lire pendant des heures.

_« Quoi de mieux que la lecture pour se changer les idées.. »_

Ma section préférée, correspondait à l'un de mes plaisirs coupables : les revues. Je feuilletais toutes les revues disponibles, étalées par catégories, sérieuses ou non et classées par sujet. Surtout celles qui traitaient de finances évidemment. C'était précisément à cet endroit que j'avais indirectement suivi la carrière de William Darcy pendant toutes ces années. Ce vieux réflexe refaisant surface, c'est tout d'abord son visage que je cherchai en scrutant chacune des couvertures tandis que j'en scannais les gros titres.

_**« William Darcy s'offre un séjour de rêve en compagnie de sa nouvelle flamme**_ » lus-je un instant plus tard – ou trop tôt - avant de baisser les yeux et **me reconnaître** en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pendant que Samuel, **de dos** **heureusement**, s'intéressait à un chevreuil qui était derrière lui.

Ramassant l'exemplaire de la revue **Affaires** à laquelle j'étais même abonnée (un exemplaire électronique m'attendait sans doute déjà dans ma boîte de courriel), je passai la payer à la caisse puis me dirigeai vers ce parc où Rosa et moi avons l'habitude de nous asseoir. Sautant un très grand nombre de pages afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible là où nous renvoyait la photo et le titre qui l'accompagnait, je perdis le souffle en constatant que pas de moins de cinq photos différentes appuyaient deux pleines pages d'informations que je ne me sentais pas encore prête à décoder.

Les yeux rivés sur la plus grande des cinq images sur laquelle on nous voyait tous les trois de dos alors que nous nous préparions à pénétrer dans le grand hall du Château, je me souvins alors d'un homme qui avait attiré mon attention à cause des nombreuses photos qu'il prenait sur le site. Toutefois, une fois que j'eus constaté que William n'en faisait aucun cas, j'avais tout bonnement cessé de m'en faire.

_« __**William Darcy et sa petite amie du moment s'offrent un séjour de rêve dans la suite la plus luxueuse du château Montebello**__ »._

La troisième photo me fit grincer des dents. Celle-ci présentait un plan plus rapproché de nous trois au restaurant et permettait nécessairement aux lecteurs les plus aguerris de remarquer la ressemblance qui existait entre le père et le fils.

Le texte, beaucoup plus direct, mettait des mots précis dans la bouche du lecteur en énumérant les caractéristiques que ces deux-là ont en commun : **yeux bruns et cheveux bouclés.**

C'est dans le dernier paragraphe toutefois que ce trouvait la partie la plus cruelle, la plus odieuse. L'auteur y évoquait ma situation de mère célibataire, nommait ensuite la compagnie pour laquelle je travaillais sans oublier de citer le nom de mon patron. Une seconde plus tard, un cri d'indignation franchit mes lèvres en découvrant, le titre qui accompagnait la dernière partie de ce roman feuilleton : « _**S'agissait-il vraiment de leur première rencontre ? »**_

Le journaliste invitait alors les intéressés à se rendre à la page 25 pour connaître l'opinion d'une jeune femme qui travaillait pour William Darcy et qui affirmait avoir été témoin de cette fameuse première rencontre. Une certaine Caroline Bingley.

Rouge comme une pivoine et pleine de ressentiments contre Louis que je savais maintenant derrière une bonne partie de ces révélations, je pressai le pas jusqu'au bureau et forçai l'entrée de la pièce où il était enfermé depuis deux jours avec Astrid et Rosa.

-_Je dois à tout prix discuter avec monsieur Beaudry… _énonçais-je d'un ton ferme mais surtout sans quitter mon patron du regard.

_-Mais nous avons…. _

-_C'est bon Rosa, _la coupa Louis en posant son crayon. _Profitez-en toutes les deux pour prendre une pause de cinq minutes. Mademoiselle Bennet et moi avons des choses à nous dire,_ termina-t-il tout en se calant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

_-Prenez plutôt quinze minutes,_ lançais-je à la seconde où elles refermaient la porte derrière elles.

L'instant d'après, je laissai parler ma colère. Tout s'entremêla, tout défila sans tri, ni classement. Je n'étais qu'émotion et avait peine à tenir sur mes jambes. Ma pelote de laine se vidait en même temps que s'effritait le mur de béton que j'avais érigé entre mes deux univers.

« _Une marmelade de sentiment_ » aurait probablement utilisé Sam pour qualifier mon état.

Lorsque je m'arrêtai enfin, à court d'énergie et de mots, Louis ne se défendit même pas. Il admit avoir renseigné lui-même le journaliste afin que le nom de sa compagnie soit mentionné pour que cela nous fasse de la publicité.

_-Mais il s'agit de ma vie privée… tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ? _L'intimais-je.

_-Mais que crois-tu donc ? Je n'ai rien dit d'autre à ton sujet que ton nom et ce que tu fais ici comme travail… _

_-Mais qui lui a parlé de Samuel alors ? Et de mon appartement ? _Bredouillais-je.

_-Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un fils, _me rappela Louis avant de blêmir et se mettre à courir pour venir vers moi.

J'imagine qu'il ne fut pas assez rapide puisqu'après l'avoir entendu jurer grossièrement, je sentis ma tête heurter quelque chose de dur puis fus aspirée par la noirceur.

_**À suivre.**_

**Et vous? Allez-vous me donner une "**_**Marmelade de commentaires"? à vous la parole... Miriamme**_


	9. Docteur Arbour, urgentologue

**Chères lectrices, merci de prendre le temps de commenter cette histoire. Surtout que la plupart d'entre vous ont repris les cours ou utilisent des appareils sur lesquels écrire devient beaucoup plus difficile (claviers trop petits etc.). Sachez toutefois que même le plus petit message est apprécié. **

**Léonora, Lise74, Calazzi, Mimija, Angela, Libra10, France-ena, Fifi72, Lisa41, Chjara13, LittleFlicka, Gloria, Emerode, Sophie159, Thays Azelyne, Louise, Rosedeschamps, Laura, Anamika101, Anabelle93, Astree, LNA, Rhysel dernynis et Deana 9 (Sans compter mes précieuses premières lectrices). Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cette histoire puisque je ne l'ai pas encore terminée. ****Merci également à mes premières lectrices qui se reconnaîtront.**

_**Neuvième partie**_

-_Ça va aller, _échappais-je aussitôt que possible afin d'éviter que les infirmiers ne réussissent à convaincre Louis qu'il était nécessaire de m'envoyer à l'hôpital. _Je n'ai pas assez mangé, ni assez dormi ces trois derniers jours…_

-_Tiens, avale ça_, me proposa Rosa en me tendant la moitié d'une barre de chocolat qu'elle sortit de sa boîte à lunch. _Un peu de sucre ça te redonnera de l'énergie…_

Même si mes signes vitaux étaient redevenus normaux et que mon évanouissement avait fort probablement pour causes le manque de sommeil, mon alimentation défaillante et surtout le choc lié à la découverte de l'article, ce n'est qu'une fois que j'eus accepté de signer le formulaire qui les déchargeait et les protégeait d'une éventuelle poursuite de ma part que les ambulanciers acceptèrent de me laisser entre les mains de mes collègues de travail.

_-Notre protocole est très strict vous savez. Nous sommes obligés d'emmener avec nous tous ceux qui nous appellent, _m'expliqua le plus âgé des deux hommes avant de prendre congé.

Pendant que je terminais le verre d'eau qu'Astrid était allée me chercher avant que Louis ne lui ordonne de retourner à son poste, je l'observai tandis qu'il lisait attentivement les deux pages qui avait tout déclenché. Après avoir reçu un encouragement non verbal de ma part, Rosa se rapprocha de lui et ne fut pas très longue à réagir en découvrant ce que je leur avais caché sciemment.

Je pouvais facilement deviner où ma collègue en était rendue dans sa lecture simplement en observant ses réactions. Alors qu'un léger sourire avait flotté sur ses lèvres pendant presque toute la première partie (correspondant certainement à la description de notre séjour idyllique à Montebello), ses sourcils se haussèrent immédiatement après puis restèrent profondément froncés tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle refusa d'accorder foi à la thèse du journaliste qui laissait entendre que William pourrait bien être le père de Samuel. Lorsqu'elle transita vers l'acceptation, après avoir étudié attentivement les caractéristiques physiques que ces deux-là ont en commun, non seulement ses traits se détendirent-ils, mais encore s'adoucirent-ils avant de se poser sur moi, réussissant à me transmettre toute l'empathie que ma situation lui inspirait.

_-Celui qui a écrit cet article doit nécessairement connaître un bon informateur ou être en contact avec une personne de confiance qui travaille pour une compagnie spécialisée dans la cueillette d'informations, _opina mon patron avant de me rendre ma revue puis reprendre d'une voix légèrement boudeuse,_ en tout cas, sois sûre d'une chose Élisabeth Bennet, même si j'avais su que tu avais un fils, __**jamais**__ je n'aurais donné cette information à un journaliste._

_-Je sais Louis… Je m'excuse d'avoir pensé cela, mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'aurais préféré apprendre de ta bouche que tu avais parlé de moi avec un journaliste, _insistais-je tout de même en posant mes yeux sur lui.

-_Quand donc aurais-tu voulu que j'en discute avec toi alors que ça fait deux jours que je suis enfermé dans mon bureau avec Astrid et Rosa ? _Se défendit-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

_-On trouve toujours du temps pour ceux qu'on aime, _ironisais-je avant de laisser échapper un petit rire de dépit, _je vais vous laisser poursuivre votre travail maintenant… Il est plus que temps que je retourne à mes chiffres._

_-Il n'en est pas question, _s'opposa aussitôt Louis,_ la seule chose que je t'autorise à faire, c'est de ramasser tes affaires et rentrer chez toi. _

_-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui Lizzie… il est urgent que tu avales quelque chose de plus nourrissant et que tu dormes un peu… Avant même de tirer cette affaire au clair, _compléta-t-elle en désignant la revue d'un geste de la main.

-_Élisabeth, attend !_ M'arrêta ensuite Astrid au moment où je passais devant la réception pour me rendre dans mon bureau, _William Darcy a laissé un message pour toi. Il veut que tu le rappelles le plus tôt possible à ce numéro._

Lorsqu'elle me vit me rembrunir en jetant un œil sur le billet qu'elle venait de me remettre, elle s'empressa d'ajouter, _Il a ajouté qu'il n'est pas arrivé à te laisser un message sur ta boîte vocale…_

Écoutant d'une oreille distraite la suite de son explication, dont j'estimais avoir déjà retenu la partie la plus intéressante, je la saluai d'un léger signe de tête puis entrai dans mon bureau, pressée de m'entretenir avec William et surtout curieuse de savoir s'il était au courant pour l'article.

-_Élisabeth, enfin !_ S'exclama-t-il aussitôt que sa secrétaire lui eut transféré mon appel. _Tu n'as pas idée du nombre que fois que j'ai tenté de te joindre depuis ce matin. Depuis 10h00 en fait. Car auparavant, j'étais en réunion._

_-Mon cellulaire était fermé, _grimaçais-je après avoir jeté un regard mauvais en direction de l'appareil en question, _je suis désolée._

_-Est-ce que ça va ? _S'informa-t-il ensuite,_ je sais que tu m'as laissé un message hier soir, mais comme il était plus de 11h00 au moment où je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai préféré attendre à ce matin pour…._

_-J'ai un problème, _Trouvais-je enfin le courage de lui annoncer, _ON A UN PROBLÈME en fait,_ corrigeais-je sans doute un peu trop agressive.

_-De quel ordre ?_ Déglutit-il.

-_Un dossier complet sur notre séjour à Montebello vient de paraître dans la revue Affaires de la semaine,_ lui appris-je alors, me sentant déjà un peu mieux.

Après l'avoir entendu inhaler puis soupirer bruyamment, je décidai qu'il était mûr pour entendre la suite.

_-Le journaliste insiste beaucoup trop sur la RESSEMBLANCE qui existe entre toi et Sam… _

-_Oh ! _Échappa-t-il avant de déglutir puis me prier de lui en faire la lecture.

Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, je m'exécutai, prenant bien soin de mettre l'emphase sur chacune des phrases qui m'avaient personnellement ébranlée.

_-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? _M'insurgeais-je finalement, une fois que contre toute attente, j'eus entendu son rire fuser.

_-Élisabeth, _m'interpella-t-il alors en reprenant son sérieux_, tu sais déjà ce que je pense de ce genre d'articles. Mais tu as raison, _céda-t-il ensuite,_ j'oublie toujours qu'en ce qui te concerne, tu n'as jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situa…._

_-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? _Le coupais-je.

_-Et bien… Rien, _lâcha-t-il après avoir attendu quelques secondes_, la meilleure chose à faire c'est de les ignorer, _opina-t-il.

_-William, _soupirais-je bruyamment,_ ce n'est pas à moi que je pense… mais à SAM. Il n'y a que lui qui importe, _affirmais-je froidement.

-_Je sais ! Et d'ailleurs, en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas en quoi cet article pourrait lui nuire… _confessa-t-il.

-_On dit de moi que je suis ta « __**nouvelle flamme**__ »_ énonçais-je pour commencer, _et comme si ce n'était pas assez, on laisse entendre que Samuel est ton fils !_

-_Qui a-t-il de choquant à cela ? C'est LA VÉRITÉ, _me contra-t-il.

_-Mais enfin William, tu ne peux pas nier que notre histoire, présentée de cette manière…. Tel que c'est écrit dans cet article… on dirait, on dirait que c'est mal, _bredouillais-je, extrêmement frustrée de ne pas arriver à m'exprimer aussi clairement que je l'aurais voulu.

_-Il n'en tient qu'à nous de corriger le tir, _allégua-t-il après s'être bruyamment raclé la gorge.

_-Mais comment? _M'enquis-je pleine d'espoir.

_-En annonçant nos fiançailles._

_-Quoi ? _M'étouffais-je.

-_C'est une bonne idée non ?_ M'interpella-t-il avant de se reprendre, _en annonçant que nous sommes fiancés, non seulement on détourne l'attention des journalistes, mais en prime – et c'est le plus important selon moi - on protège Samuel._

-…..

_-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? _

_-….._

_-Élisabeth, t'es encore là ?_

_-Oui, _échappais-je dans un souffle, complètement anesthésiée.

_-Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Euh…. C'est-à-dire que…. Oui, _bégayais-je.

_-Et…. Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que tu m'aimes aussi… non ? _Me demanda-t-il, tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

-_Non… _

_-Oh, _déglutit-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comme interpréter ma réponse.

_-Non, tu ne te trompes pas, _lui expliquais-je,_ je t'aime moi aussi._

_-Alors… pourquoi attendre?_

_-Écoute William…. Là, tout de suite… ça va trop vite… et je ne sais plus sûre de rien… _

_-Je comprends, _m'approuva-t-il._ C'est normal que tu sois dépassée… Je le suis moi aussi… _

_-Je sais…_

_-Mais tu n'es plus seule Élisabeth… je suis là. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi en toute confiance, _affirma-t-il sans doute parfaitement conscient qu'un barrage cédait en moi.

Pendant que des larmes s'écoulaient sur mes joues sans que je sois capable de les arrêter, je l'écoutais me raconter comment il envisageait les semaines à venir. Il commença par m'expliquer qu'il souhaitait que nos fiançailles soient brèves et que d'ici un mois maximum, il prévoyait réunir nos deux familles pour célébrer notre mariage civil au Palais de Justice de Montréal. Comme je n'étais pas plus capable de réagir que de réfléchir, je le laissai poursuivre son long monologue et l'écoutai me raconter de quelle manière une fois revenus d'un long voyage de noces, Sam et moi emménagerions définitivement chez lui et que ce détail domestique étant réglé, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant que je quitte mon emploi pour venir travailler pour lui.

Après avoir raccroché, cinq minutes plus tard, j'aurais été bien embêtée de dire si j'avais accepté quoique ce soit tant je ne me souvenais de rien, ni ne m'appartenais plus.

La tête couchée sur mon bureau, j'enlignai mon cellulaire, l'activai puis commençai à rassembler mes affaires pendant qu'il chargeait mes derniers messages. Enfin prête à quitter mon bureau, je posai mon portable sur mon oreille et accédai à ma boîte vocale.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

_« Il faut donc que je sois horrible à voir »_ compris-je en sortant mon cellulaire de ma poche. Il n'y a que ça qui peut expliquer que les deux agents assis en face de moi me contemplassent aussi étrangement.

« _J'aimais mieux les ambulanciers_ », décrétais-je avant de me tourner vers celui (le seul d'ailleurs) qui m'avait adressé la parole. _Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois absolument passer un second coup de fil…_

-_Faites,_ m'y encouragea-t-il avant de se pencher pour continuer à surveiller ce que son collègue notait sur le rapport d'infraction.

Pendant que je m'entretenais avec la responsable du service de garde afin de la prévenir qu'en raison d'une situation exceptionnelle, j'enverrais quelqu'un d'autre pour aller chercher Samuel, je souris en pensant à la réaction plus que joyeuse de William (avec qui je m'étais entretenu au préalable) et devinai que Samuel serait tout aussi excité sinon plus lorsqu'il verrait qui vient le chercher.

Toutefois, la réaction de William s'avéra nécessairement moins positive lorsque je m'avançai pour lui apprendre qu'une fois ma serrure réparée – en prenant pour acquis que le serrurier y parviendrait dans les temps – j'avais l'intention de me rendre au chevet de cet ami qui s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, justement parce qu'il s'était soucié de moi et de ce qui semblait se passer dans mon appartement en mon absence.

-_Les cambrioleurs l'ont abandonné juste au pied de mon escalier._ _C'est un passant qui l'a trouvé là qui a appelé l'ambulance, _avais-je confié à William en espérant que sa jalousie s'en trouverait amoindrie.

_-Très bien… alors voici ce que je te propose. Une fois qu'on aura mangé, Sam et moi on ira te rejoindre à l'hôpital… je ne crois pas que Samuel ait la clé de ton appartement, _estima-t-il par la suite.

_-Non en effet. Très bien… je vous attendrai, _avais-je conclus.

**00o0o00o0**

_-Quelle heure était-il __**encore**__ lorsque votre ami Simon vous a laissé ce message ?_ Me redemanda l'agent de police aussitôt que je fus revenue près d'eux après que j'eus terminé d'expliquer la situation à la responsable du service de garde. Me voyant me rembrunir, il tenta de m'amadouer,_ ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est moi qui ai oublié de noter cette information lorsque vous m'en avez parlé la première fois…_

_-13h30… ça vous aiderait si je vous pouviez également réentendre son message ? _Lui proposais-je en lui tendant mon cellulaire.

_-Non, c'est beau merci… l'heure était le seul détail qui me manquait, _bredouilla-t-il, penaud.

Deux heures plus tard, mon ventre criait famine, mais j'avais une serrure et des clés toutes neuves et venais de finir de ranger la plupart des choses qui avaient été déplacées par les cambrioleurs. Après m'être entretenue une seconde fois avec William, je fus très surprise de l'entendre me dire qu'il avait laissé carte blanche à Samuel pour choisir l'endroit où ils iraient casser la croûte et se préparait donc à découvrir son restaurant préféré.

_-Il t'a amené chez __**Touski**__ ?_ M'esclaffais-je alors, sachant qu'il aurait bientôt droit à la petite comptine que Sam avait inventée en découvrant l'endroit pour la première fois.

**« **_**Touski se boit, touski se mange, touski reste, touski est bon ».**_

J'aimais tout particulièrement ce petit restaurant de quartier tenu par deux femmes exceptionnelles qui, après avoir voyagé partout à travers le monde, ont trouvé le courage d'ouvrir un établissement où les familles seraient toujours les bienvenues et surtout, pourraient trouver de mets de qualité (santé) à peu de frais. Toute tentée que je fus d'aller les rejoindre (ils étaient à deux rues de chez moi), je préférai me sustenter le plus rapidement possible (quitte à me contenter d'un bol de céréales tout ce qu'il y a de plus réconfortant) afin de pas laisser Simon trop longtemps seul dans le corridor de l'urgence de l'hôpital Maisonneuve Rosemont où je savais qu'il avait été transporté. Après tout, moi seule connaissait son histoire et savait qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne se manifesterait.

**00o0o0o0o0oo0**

_-On s'est prioritairement occupé de nettoyer ses blessures, _me confia l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants devant qui on m'avait conduite._ Les plus graves se trouvaient sur son visage… La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'à part ces quelques plaies ouvertes, plusieurs hématomes et deux côtes fêlées, il n'a pas de commotion, _me résuma celui-ci avant de m'apprendre qu'il était responsable du service de l'urgence et que c'est lui qui s'était occupé personnellement de mon ami.

_-Si son état ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison il a vous l'avez placé dans une chambre privée ?_ Lui demandais-je alors, tout de même un peu intriguée.

-_Euh…._ _Laissez-moi vérifier dans ses papiers,_ marmonna-t-il avant de rouvrir le dossier médical de Simon pour consulter attentivement la section se rapportant à sa police d'assurance. _Bon et bien d'après ce que je vois ici, il semblerait qu'une personne soit intervenue afin que votre ami reçoive les meilleurs soins._

_-Comment ça ? _Réagis-je promptement même si le nom de William s'imposait dans mon esprit. J'avais la certitude que c'était lui qui était derrière ce geste généreux. Je le remerciai en pensée et me promis de le faire de vive voix aussitôt que j'en aurais l'occasion. _Combien de temps devra-t-il rester dans votre service ? _M'intéressais-je ensuite en interpellant une dernière fois cet homme aux traits fatigués qui s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin.

_-Selon moi, il va pouvoir rentrer chez lui demain matin, _répondit-il avant de me saluer et me donner le nom du médecin qui viendrait s'entretenir avec moi un peu plus tard. _Dès qu'il aura reçu les résultats des tests réalisés à partir des derniers prélèvements sanguins de votre ami, le docteur Arbour viendra s'entretenir avec vous. Si vous êtes encore ici évidemment._

Je l'écoutai ensuite me rappeler que les policiers souhaitaient également interroger Simon quelques minutes avant que je puisse le voir après quoi je le saluai chaleureusement, m'installai confortablement sur ma chaise, allongeai les jambes et fermai les yeux. Après tout, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre ? Sans compter que je n'avais pas assez faim pour me rendre à la cafétéria et ne voulais pas perdre la place que j'occupais dans le seul coin tranquille de cette immense salle d'attente.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet ? Élisabeth Bennet ?_ M'interpella une voix que je ne connaissais pas en me tirant de mon sommeil.

-_Oui ?_ Levais-je les yeux pour tenter d'identifier celui qui se tenait devant moi, tout souriant et qui étonnement avait été capable de m'identifier. _Oui, c'est moi… Simon est réveillé ?_ Lui demandais-je alors avant de froncer les sourcils puis esquisser une grimace, surprise par la non correspondance qui existait entre et le costume trois pièces qu'il portait et le code vestimentaire du médecin type.

-_Non_, échappa-t-il avec un rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus contagieux. _Mon nom est Charles Bingley. C'est William qui m'a donné rendez-vous ici…_

_-Drôle d'endroit pour parler affaire, _ironisais en même temps que je dégageais le siège qu'il y avait tout à côté de moi pour lui faire de la place.

_-Non, je suis ne suis pas ici pour affaire… J'ignore s'il vous a parlé de moi, je suis son meil…_

_-Son meilleur ami, oui, je sais, _le coupais-je, plaquant sur mon visage un sourire derrière lequel se cachait un autre détail (beaucoup moins agréable) le concernant qui avait bien failli franchir mes lèvres le prénom de celle qui avait nourri de ses insinuations malveillantes l'article qui venait de paraître dans la revue Affaires. Et j'ai nommé Caroline Bingley.

_-Maman…. T'es pas avec Simon ? _S'exclama Samuel de l'autre bout de la salle, juste avant de réaliser que tout le monde le regardait, rougir puis se mettre à trotter devant William.

_-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, _murmurais-je dans son oreille après avoir posé mes lèvres sur sa joue,_ mais ne t'en fais surtout pas mon loup, il va s'en sortir._

Trois minutes plus tard, utilisant une stratégie vieille comme le monde, William proposa Samuel d'accompagner Charles Bingley à la cafétéria, l'appâtant avec le fait qu'il me fallait à tout prix un dessert et un café. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec William et eus ainsi l'occasion de vérifier comment il s'y était pris pour que Simon soit transféré dans une chambre privée.

-_Au risque de t'étonner, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, _me surprit-il,_ c'est Charles qui s'en est occupé. Mais encore là, il ne me l'a offert que parce qu'il connaît quelqu'un qui travaille dans cet hôpital et qui était en mesure d'intervenir, _m'expliqua-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils puis m'examiner attentivement. _Tu as mauvaise mine Lizzie… Tu devrais vraiment avaler le gâteau et le café que Sam va te ramener._

_-Les policiers avec lesquels je me suis entretenue cet après-midi sont presque certains qu'il y a un lien entre l'article paru cette semaine et le cambriolage de mon appartement, _lui révélais-je ensuite, très heureuse d'avoir trouvé un moyen de détourner son attention de ma personne. Je réprimai un frisson en m'imaginant à quel point il aurait été inquiet s'il avait appris pour ma faiblesse de la matinée.

_-Je le crois aussi, _grimaça-t-il._ Ton ami s'est donc retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, _résuma-t-il.

_-Tout semble l'indiquer, _confirmais-je avant d'esquisser un bâillement puis reprendre,_ les policiers n'attendent que son réveil pour l'interroger… Mais ils désirent aussi en parler avec toi le plus tôt possible…_

_-Très bien, _acquiesça-t-il avant de se pencher vers moi, me contempler gravement, se racler la gorge puis reprendre, _à ce propos Élisabeth et en toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas très rassuré moi non plus à cause de cette histoire de cambriolage… Enfin, bref, je n'envisage pas d'un très bon œil que vous dormiez chez vous ce soir… _Me voyant baisser les yeux, il insista ensuite sur la violence gratuite dont avaient fait preuve les cambrioleurs envers Simon et sur l'hypothèse qu'il partageait avec les policiers à l'effet que leur intention n'avait probablement rien à voir avec le vol…. _J'aimerais mieux que vous veniez dormir chez moi pendant quelques jours… le temps que les policiers aient terminé leur enquête…._

_-On annule aussi la sortie de demain soir alors, _estimais-je.

_-Pas question, _s'opposa-t-il promptement, s'attirant quelques regards mauvais. _Sam ne sera pas seul chez moi puisque j'ai des domestiques, _plaida-t-il avant de réévaluer la situation à la lumière de mon expression contrariée et du soudain raidissement de mon corps, _mais si tu préfères, je peux tout aussi bien envoyer mon chauffeur chercher la gardienne à laquelle il est habitué…_

_-Maman, papa, Monsieur Bingley a parlé avec un médecin et vous savez quoi ? _S'excita Sam en revenant seul et les mains vides.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon loup ? _Intervins-je la première.

_-Monsieur Bingley m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Il vous attend dans un bureau privé. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait un jeu d'échecs, _nous apprit-il, les yeux brillants et ronds comme des soucoupes.

_-S'il y a un jeu d'échecs là-bas… ça veut dire qu'il y a une table… et s'il y a une table, ta priorité Sam, c'est de faire tes devoirs, _le prévins-je en haussant à la hauteur de ses yeux le sac d'école qu'il m'avait laissé avant de partir en quête de nourriture.

_-Pas besoin maman, _m'annonça-t-il fièrement.

_-« __**Touski faut pour faire des devoirs**__ », _chantonna moqueusement William avant de poser ses lèvres contre ma tempe droite et m'ébouriffer les cheveux. _Allez Sam… montre-nous le chemin_, se dressa-t-il ensuite en ramassant mon manteau, mon sac et m'entrainer avec lui.

J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le nom du médecin à qui appartenait le bureau où nous pénétrions avant de découvrir les lieux et être impressionnée par ses dimensions.

_**« Docteur Arbour – Urgentologue »**_

Me souvenant qu'il s'agissait du médecin dont m'avait parlé celui qui s'était occupé de Simon, je me fis la promesse de ne pas oublier de le remercier personnellement lorsque je le verrais. Car, William avait beau m'avoir assuré que les coûts liés à la chambre privée seraient entièrement pris en charge par sa compagnie, il n'en demeure pas moins que la générosité de ce praticien méritait d'être signalée.

10 minutes plus tard, je m'étais forcée pour avaler, sous forme de très petites bouchées, le morceau de gâteau aux carottes que Sam avait trouvé pour moi, avais troqué la tasse de café que Charles m'avait également acheté pour un grand verre d'eau et surveillais maintenant la partie d'échecs qui se poursuivait entre William et Sam, contente d'avoir enfin l'occasion de laisser mes pensées suivre leur cours avec insouciance.

-_On appelle ce coup-là __**le grand roque**_, mentionna Sam à voix haute après avoir déplacé les pièces impliquées dans ce coup bien précis qui ne peut être pratiqué qu'en début de partie ou à tout le moins avant que le roi n'ait effectué son premier déplacement.

-_Monsieur Darcy? Monsieur William Darcy est-il ici ?_ Nous interrompit un policier après avoir frappé trois petits coups sur la porte d'entrée.

-_Je suis celui que vous cherchez_, se présenta William en s'approchant des deux hommes dont l'attitude passa de la méfiance au plus grand respect dans le temps de le dire.

_-Pouvez-vous nous accorder quelques minutes ? Nous venons tout juste de nous entretenir avec la victime et aimerions vous poser quelques questions ?_

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux que nous leur cédions la place, j'incitai Sam à me suivre puis emboitai le pas à Charles à qui je demandai de garder un œil sur mon fils, le temps que j'aille vérifier s'il m'était enfin possible de me rendre auprès de Simon.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas le voir maintenant puisque le docteur Arbour est justement en train de l'examiner…,_ m'apprit l'infirmière en charge de l'urgence. _Mais ne vous en faites pas, le médecin viendra certainement vous rencontrer immédiatement après cela. _

_-Merci madame Bernier, _lus-je sur son badge avant de la quitter pour aller récupérer mon fils et l'entrainer vers le fond de la salle.

Par timidité autant que par manque d'espace, Samuel sauta sur mes genoux, cala son dos contre moi, haussa bon bras gauche afin de prendre mon coup en grippe et me souffla à l'oreille, _pourquoi est-ce que l'ami de papa vient pas s'asseoir avec nous ?_

_-J'sais pas_, haussais-je mon épaule tout en posant mes yeux sur l'homme en question alors qu'il s'entretenait avec l'infirmière à son tour.

Cinq minutes plus tard, William n'était pas encore sorti, Sam tournait les pages d'une troisième revue alors que Charles était toujours en grande conversation avec l'infirmière et que pour ma part, je fermai les yeux, assaillie par la vision dérangeante de mon ami gisant sur le sol au pied de mon escalier, le visage ensanglanté et tuméfié.

Comme cette image résistait à toutes mes tentatives pour la chasser, je me résignai à rouvrir les yeux et fixai à plutôt mon attention sur l'ami de William que je découvrais maintenant en compagnie d'un médecin que je ne voyais que de dos. Lorsque Charles se pencha jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur la seule partie du visage du médecin qui ne se trouvait pas cachée sous son masque, je calculai qu'il devait s'agir de la personne qui était intervenue en notre faveur et que le lien qui les unissait pouvait aisément justifier qu'elle eut accepté de nous aider.

Mon attention fut temporairement distraite par l'apparition simultanée de William et des deux policiers. Deux serrements de mains plus tard, les deux agents quittaient les lieux et je repoussais doucement Sam devinant que le moment était venu de retourner dans l'autre salle.

C'est alors que j'aperçus le visage de celle qui se trouvait toujours à côté de Charles et m'accrochai au dossier de la chaise qui était la plus près de moi.

Je la vis me fixer à son tour, blêmir d'un seul coup, puis accélérer le pas en me voyant défaillir.

_-Lizzie !_ Entendis-je alors que je m'effondrais sur une chaise, livide et estomaquée.

_-Jane !_ Échappais-je en passant de ses yeux qui n'avaient pas pris une ride à son badge où je lus un nom qui n'allait pas avec le sien, **Arbour.**

Je sentis le noir m'envelopper une seconde plus tard et entendis clairement la voix de ma sœur bien-aimée ordonner qu'on me fasse transporter dans une chambre.

…_**À suivre….**_

**Alors mesdames, vos impressions maintenant...**


End file.
